Zillullah
by sushisama
Summary: Judal had been able to keep his affair with the king of Sindria a secret for so long. But after a nightly liason during a lunar eclipse, he is put in a predicament where he is caught between his desire for freedom and wanton destruction or having safety, protection, and love. Sinbad/Judal, Mpreg, severely canon divergent.
1. Dancing in the Moonlight

**Title. **Zillullah  
><strong>Chapter title. <strong>Dancing in the Moonlight**  
>Authour. <strong>~sushisama~**  
>Fandom. <strong>Magi**  
>Main pairing. <strong>Sinbad/Judal (there might be more later)**  
>Warnings. <strong>Lemons throughout, Yaoi, and Mpreg**  
>Disclaimer. <strong>Magi does not belong to me, just having fun with the characters.**  
>Notes. <strong> In case you missed all the earlier warnings, this is an mpreg story. If you don't know what that means, it is about a man getting pregnant. If you do not like, do not read.

Also, there will be lots of odd things. Some characters will be a little OOC. This is also severely canon divergent, one from the main timeline after Judal declares Kou and Sindria enemies, and also there will be past events re described. There is a reason for this in story to be revealed later on. So, if things aren't the way they were in the canon, don't call me out on it, it's intentional. I swear.

* * *

><p>Were he pressed, Judal would just claim it to be a whim.<p>

Though, in all honesty, it was a rather elaborate whim, but maybe it was the complexity he went through that was the unnecessary indulgence more than the simple act itself. Because no one could deny the fact that celebrations in Sindria were far more entertaining than anything in the Kou Empire could ever hope to compare with. And for someone who felt the itch of boredom far too quickly for his own hood, no one could fault him for venturing out to sea to go visit the lavish gatherings.

Judal had to be somewhat secretive of his destination. Since his proclamation against Sindria, his excuses to go there had to contain some ill-meaning outcome or be hidden all together. It was just a good thing the Magi was granted freedom to travel about as long as he returned within a decent amount of time (lest his handlers try to come find him). Well, really, he would leave whether or not he had that freedom, he didn't really like to be told otherwise, he just didn't want to be followed were he gone too long.

That was why when Hakuryuu caught him adorning an outfit most unfamiliar to his usual black ensemble, he freely admitted where he was going. The scarred male only nodded at the Magi, and wished him a good evening with the king of the island nation.

Judal had glared at that. It was true he would probably cross paths with the idiot (and not to freely admit it to anyone, but it would be intentionally), but it wasn't the only reason he wanted to go. No, he was looking forward to the festivities themselves, the food and drink, the dancing, the energy of it all. It was the only time the light Rukh didn't seem so offensive to him, like it was charged differently. It wasn't comprised of good will and aspiring fate, but just liveliness and spirit.

And he couldn't help the smile on his lips when he landed on the island, as black Rukh fluttered by him. It was just as the sun was setting that he arrived, and already the darker birds were showing in anticipation of the lunar eclipse. Their presence would make it a little easier to hide himself from the other seers of Rukh. He wondered briefly who all was here, if the little baby Magi was present or his buffoon of a king candidate, how many of the generals were present.

Even if his attendance was found out by someone other than the Idiot King, he was sure that the fact he came not for a fight but just an enjoyable evening would keep any rabble from razing.

After all, Sinbad would never let anything happen to him unless he was the one to instigate it. There was benefits to being in the man's good favour.

When he was behaving, of course.

It was rather easy to flit about Sindria without worry for the beginning parts of the festival. Despite the lengths he had gone through for concealing his appearance, no one in the town proper would have recognised him anyway, the peasants as they were. It would only be as he got closer to the palace he would actually have to worry about someone noticing who he was, but even then, his concern wasn't that high.

Judal grinned at the looks he got while walking along the streets, making his way to one of the many squares in the great town that surrounded the palace. People weren't even trying to hide their stares as they openly gawked at his figure. The outfit he chose for this particular celebration was quite similar to the dancers normally in the main square, and not something you would see just walking around. The white pants had slits down the sides of his legs, leaving the flesh tantalising in their exposure. His normal half shirt was replaced by a black vest and sheer cloth that wound around his arms. His chest was open for anyone to gawk at, either attracted by the sculpted work, or just following the line of his gold bracelets and choker. His hair was out of its usual braid, flowing down his back in a way it was rarely freed, only to be tied and curled up at the end only to keep it from dragging the ground. The ensemble was finished with a veil around the lower half of his face, leaving only his eyes exposed.

He loved the attention he received as he wandered throughout Sindria. It was always one thing he enjoyed: all eyes on him. He was a magnificent creature, after all, that's the way it should be. Even if his true intentions were only with one person, he was still going to relish in the gasps and words spoken as he walked by different groups of people.

The other reason he loved the attention was it made it easy to his charm and looks to distract different vendors and get things for himself. He didn't exactly have the money needed for legitimately buying anything (he didn't even have Kou currency and had rejected ever offer from Sinbad to have something for his stays on the island), so the only way to get food and anything else he pleased was by petty theft. He was far from above it, and he knew for a fact he was good at it.

By the time the sun was kissing the horizon, he had already filled his belly, and danced off with a gold and ruby chest piece to adorn his abdomen.

It wasn't until the first sparkle of a star had come out, the moon still low in its ascent, that he finally made his way toward the palace. The celebration was getting into swing, music filling the streets, and joyous cries. When he first got the main square, he sat down, surveilling the area long before possibly doing anything to bring attention to himself. He wanted to make sure who was around, who he could be obvious around (the Idiot and the Baby Magi) and who he had to obfuscate around (Freckles mostly there). He grabbed drink and food while he did so, the nation of Sindria one of the few places he would put his guard down any to allow the joy of a brief buzz.

Judal knew he was safe here, as strange as it sounded in what was technically enemy territory. But this kingdom was about safety towards its inhabitants, and he knew that Idiot believed, as long as he was within the earthen walls, he was one of his citizens. Maybe even its Magi, though only while he was there, as he had asked him so many times to be.

He shrugged off the notion for now. The conversation would come up later, as it always did, and the less he thought on it, the less appealing it would sound.

The usual white Rukh that disgustingly filled the air was growing with every holler and song, but as the time for the eclipse drew on, there flittered out dark Rukh as well. It was almost odd to see them, if only because they were natural, an opposing force common in the cosmos, though not to the extent that his handlers tried to draw out. Just the entropy that came with the rise, chaos and order that walked hand in hand, not battling for a victory, but an unspoken understanding of balance that was needed for true progression.

In the night sky, the two opposites danced with each other, intertwining in a dance for brief moments, and they looked like the yin yang symbols from Kou when they did. It was beautiful in its fleeting moment, and Judal was left to wonder what things would have been like if he had been allowed that path. The one of twining fates. Or would that have been his path? Would he have had the black Rukh at all, were it not for-

Judal shook his head before taking another long sip of his drink. More thoughts to be avoiding.

He didn't get the urge to start moving again until after he heard a familiar voice speaking from high above. He turned to look up at his Idiot King, giving some stupid words about how wonderful their nation was, how they should enjoy the night and their gifts, and blah blah, the usual life is good dreck that he gave. It was disgusting, really. Life wasn't that good, even here. Well, maybe it was, but it wouldn't always be. One day, they would be taken over, one day this nation would be under the control of-

He sighed, taking his crimson gaze from the tall man who was giving words of encouragement and triumph over the odds. He wondered if Sinbad knew, how when Kouen or Al-Tharmen would bring up the island nation, if he were present, he would find some excuse to go to a different kingdom, start with weaker nations. The things he said and did for just one moment more. For another chance to enjoy these celebrations, to be around the Rukh that didn't bother him. For another night next to a man he should be plotting against. Or even just one more time of thoughts of freedom, thoughts of if he were able to move on his own will, the paths he would chose.

But of course, he didn't know. How could he? Most of his conversations with the violet-haired man were either violent and threatening or an attempt to bed him. There was no time for such sentiments. After all, they led to a danger of real attachment, of possibilities of accepting Sinbad's hand when he offered it. So he would just keep driving that wedge with his words, filled with the venom of a cobra. Make the king believe he only came back because it felt good, no other reason.

Judal finished his drink, the third one in a short period, and he was already starting to feel the warmth in his belly and cheeks create a delightful buzz in his head. He watched for a moment the raised platform where Sinbad had moved to after his speech and official opening to the ceremony. Already women were surrounding him, pawing at him like cats in heat. He laughed and draped his arms around them, a sight that made the hairs on the back of the Magi's neck stand at edge. He hated the way the man always did that, every celebration, let those whores touch him. He knew the king never bedded them, but it didn't make it any easier to watch.

The dark Magi had pressed him once about it, after one of their first trysts that happened in Sindria and not in one of their chance encounters, and the man had just given him a reassuring smile. Told him that he did it more as a show for Ja'far and the others who kept demanding he find a wife and settle down. It was harder for anyone to want to marry him, if he looked like he was enjoying his bachelor life to this great extent.

And then he would follow up saying he would give it all up, if Judal would just sit beside him at the grand parties. To which the priest would laugh and turn away, lest he give himself away that he thought about it for more than a moment.

The music resumed, and the dancers were already moving to it. The one Fanalis, she was up there, her energy something erratic but appealing. The Baby Magi and his Buffoon Candidate weren't too far off, watching her happily while enjoying the company of the eight generals. For the most part, Sinbad's attention was on his friends more than the women hanging off him, a sight that eased the Magi's mind some.

Judal was almost startled when a pair of golden eyes turned to him. For a moment, he thought he might have already been found out, but the idea quickly ebbed when he realised just how long he had been staring. The veil was still in place, and the only clue who he was were the eyes, but could the king really see that from this distance? He grinned. Of course not. But he had enjoyed what the great city had to offer: now he was ready for the king's undivided attention.

Finishing the peach he had started shortly after he had downed his last drink, he threw the pit aside as he made his way to the stage. The music was fast and furious, the girl from the Dark Continent still moving swiftly with every beat. As he ascended the stairs, he gave a look to one of the drummers, and they seemed to gather the hint, as he began to slow his pace. Shortly enough, the rest of the instruments followed, causing an almost alarm to the dancers already on the stage. They looked at each other and the players, wondering the cause for the loss of momentum.

But the Dark Magi was already moving, ignoring the looks he gathered from those around. It was not often he danced, especially in front of others, but the dances he knew were meant for one thing: to entice. His hips were the first thing to move, side to side with the slow beat. His feet kept in time, but his arms were really the focal point in this first movement of the music. Above his head and down at his sides, curving and twisting.

He only gave the other dancers one look, more to make sure of where they were and that they were nowhere near him, but he did pick up that they were finally moving as well. The women (excluding the little magenta-haired girl, who stayed only for a moment before blushing deep and running off to her friends) had started to move in similar sultry movements. They allowed Judal to be the focus for this dance, which was not that uncommon. Whenever someone felt the courage to dance with the troupe that normally flitted about the stage, they made room for him or her, eager to allow someone the centre stage for a little while.

Which was more than fine by him. It meant more eyes on him, which there certain was plenty of. As the pace started to lift, so did his feet, and he increased his pattern to fit. Soon he was moving more than the little space he was originally in, and he could hear the shuffling of feet as the others made sure to be out of his way.

The entire time, through all the gazes he knew were on him, there was only one he concentrated on. He didn't need to be looking to know that golden gaze was down his backside, as he kept himself turned from the royal platform for almost all of his performance. It wasn't until the nearing climax of percussion that he turned, his chest flexed and hips moving in a way that could only invite one thing. But he kept his eyes closed, a hidden smile on his lips.

It was only a few more moments before the music was speeding up at an exponential rate, the finale so close. Judal did a grand spin, once, twice, three times, before the ending trill, where his body stopped, his whole being aligned to the platform, an arm twisted above his head and wrist at an angle, his other elbow cocked at a degree so his hand rested, palm straight up in front of his heart. A foot rested flat against the side of his knee, a perfect balance that took skill (as well as a little bit of wind magic, if only not to fall).

At the last beat of the drum, he finally opened his lids, and crimson met gold in a way that mimicked how the light and dark Rukh had been clashing all night. Sinbad looked surprised for all of only a moment, before a small smile graced his lips, one that Judal only returned because it was hidden by fabric. There was no doubt to him: Sinbad knew it was Judal.

He knew he had him. The women were forgotten, the generals ignored, as the king stared down the Magi with open want. Judal waited for the music to pick up once more before he went to move. For a moment, he thought of being bold and joining his idiot on the platform in the spot that was claimed to be his. He felt invited, the way Sinbad kept staring at him, and it encouraged him on. He relaxed his position, moving a step toward the platform.

The Magi's steps froze, however, when one of those women draped herself almost completely on top of the king, baring no shame as she took his head in her hands to bring his sight to her as she chirped in his face about something more than likely inane. Judal glared. He could not help the flare of dark Rukh at his instant disdain and anger. That idiot's attention was meant for him, no one else. That little whore was only for show, and she needed to learn her place. He took another step, the wand he concealed in his bracelet and sleeve, and paused once more. No, too obvious. A deep breath, and he was moving away from the stage, back into the throng of people.

He disappeared amidst the movement in the crowd, but not before sending a wave of wind magic to the platform that caused all those disgusting women to be momentarily pinned face first to the ground. With a laugh and a grin, he was quickly away, only to hear the edges of a commotion from those above.

::*~~*::

Judal found himself just outside the palace within moments of leaving the main square. His shoulder was against the sandstone as he munched on yet another piece of fruit. He was still grinning, veil hanging from one ear, humming to himself around the sweet pulp of his peach, hidden away in an alcove rarely patrolled by the palace guards. He had found the little retreat on one of his first trips to the island, on a night when his intent had been one of chaos and ill-meaning.

Didn't matter that he had been thwarted by the Idiot King, since the misdirection offered by the man was not one he regretted. The night had been more than pleasant, even if he had spent it mostly against the wall he now leaned against.

His smile lingered when he felt the familiar presence behind him, but he didn't turn. He just continued to eat his fruit, even when his middle was encircled by strong arms, and a warm breath graced his neck. Judal simply adjusted to it, his arms lifting just enough that he could be held properly, relaxing his lithe body against the muscular taunt one, and tilting his chin just right that it invited a soft touch of the lips under his jawline. He made an almost pleasant noise at the contact, but kept it in: no matter how he enjoyed the heat of Sinbad's body, he would not give it away so easily.

The Idiot had to earn it, after all.

"You know, it wasn't easy trying to explain away that convenient breeze."

Despite himself, he shuddered at the feel of those words over his skin. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Judal replied, his voice playful.

"Of course you wouldn't," Sinbad chortled. His fingers played over the expanse of Judal's bare abdomen. "Aladdin thought he felt you, but it was easy to deter him. After all, why would you be messing with those girls, hmm?"

"Ch'." Judal's brows furrowed a little at the accusation, and he went to move away, but Sinbad only held him tighter. He sighed, deciding it best not to fight him, though his body tensed at the captivity. After all, he would just pursue the matter.

Sinbad hummed in his ear. "Next time, you could just join me."

He threw the remainder of his peach in a corner of the alcove before relaxing once more against the man, this time angling his body to fit almost too perfectly against the sculpted body behind him. He took one of those large hands, moving it to rest more on his chest. His other arm reached behind him, taking a hold of the back of Sinbad's hair.

"It's more fun to get your attention this way," he practically purred, accented by a roll of his hips back into the man.

Sinbad chuckled once more, his other hand coming to rest on Judal's exposed thigh and moving just enough under the fabric that his intended destination was clear. "One day, Judal."

"I'm sure you say that to all the boys who dance for you."

"So it was just for me?"

Judal gritted his teeth. How foolish of him, letting such a thing slip. He recovered by distracting the king with another move, this time his backside rubbing up against the man's already growing desire. He knew he was successful with his diversion when teeth met the bottom of his earlobe, and a simple turn to push him further against the wall. He smirked. If things were going to continue like this, there would be a repeat of the first time in the alcove.

Not that he really minded.

Sinbad's one hand continued to move, caressing his inner thigh, the other crossing his chest to hold him in place as he laid more kisses down his jawline. Judal kept his fingers tight in the violet locks, his body still moving in a teasingly slow rhythm. He put his other arm back, resting on Sinbad's hip, encouraging him to press in further, a request he didn't have to ask twice as he felt his body being driven further into the sandstone. The soft touches of his lips were getting harsh, turning into nips and bites, and small growls at the gold neck adornments that kept him from the pale flesh of Judal's throat.

"Judal," Sinbad murmured in the Magi's ear, his breath heavy with his need. How much he loved to hear the king like this, a man of so much power, the whisper of a plea in just the one mention of his name. All for him.

"Ah, now see, isn't this-"

They both froze when they heard Sinbad's name being called from afar.

"Damn it, I can't even leave for a moment," Sinbad breathed with exasperation. He was slow to move, but he was definitely detaching himself from the Magi's body. Something Judal didn't appreciate at all.

"Are you really-"

Judal was turning around, his best glare already in place as those golden eyes met his. Sinbad looked truly torn, his eyes on the Magi, but still darting to the entrance of the alcove. He finally settled on the shorter male, his mouth opening to say something, but Judal silenced him, pulling him in for a heavy and haphazard kiss.

When he finally allowed the man some space, he had gained his grin back. "Go tell Freckles you're turning in for the evening."

"They'll expect the king for the eclipse."

"And I expect the idiot to keep me entertained tonight."

Sinbad seemed to be thinking it over, meaning he had to make him realise where his time was better spent. He moved away just enough that he could get enough room to use floating magic, until he was eye level with the taller male. He leaned in for a brief, gentle touch of the lips, before pulling away but keeping close proximity.

"Don't keep me waiting long."

And for the second time in the evening, he left the king gawking as he turned and floated off and out of his sight.


	2. In the Moonlight's Shadow

**Title. **Zillullah  
><strong>Chapter title. <strong>In the Moonlight's Shadow**  
>Authour. <strong>~sushisama~**  
>Fandom. <strong>Magi**  
>Main pairing. <strong>Sinbad/Judal (there might be more later)**  
>Warnings. <strong>Lemons throughout, Yaoi, and Mpreg**  
>Disclaimer. <strong>Magi does not belong to me, just having fun with the characters.**  
>Notes. <strong> In case you missed all the earlier warnings, this is an mpreg story. If you don't know what that means, it is about a man getting pregnant. If you do not like, do not read.

Also, there will be lots of odd things. Some characters will be a little OOC. This is also severely canon divergent, one from the main timeline after Judal declares Kou and Sindria enemies, and also there will be past events re described. There is a reason for this in story to be revealed later on. So, if things aren't the way they were in the canon, don't call me out on it, it's intentional. I swear.

* * *

><p>Due to people not having anything better with their time than police stories, please head over to either my AO3 or tumblr accounts, both under sushisama, for this chapter. Thank Critics Unite and others like them for this.<p> 


	3. Falling into Place

**Title.** Zillullah  
><strong>Chapter Title.<strong> Falling into Place  
><strong>Authour.<strong> ~sushisama~  
><strong>Fandom.<strong> Magi  
><strong>Main Pairings.<strong> Sinbad/Judal (more may show up later)  
><strong>Warnings.<strong> None for this chapter.  
><strong>Disclaimer.<strong> Magi does not belong to me, I'm just having fun with the characters.  
><strong>Notes.<strong> Switch to Hakuei's point of view for this. Because it amused me? I always liked an outsider looking in type of thing.

* * *

><p>Hakuei had not spent much time around the Kou Empire's Magi, but even she knew when something was off. It was not something she noticed instantly, however. She was in her homeland for a month away from the Plains, and it was during that time that certain things happened that would later fall into place.<p>

The princess did not know which thing she noticed first, because it wasn't until one event happened that another became apparent. She had been used to the dark haired youth flitting between all the royal siblings, giving some sort of time to each - though it was clear how he favoured the younger Kougyouku and Hakuryuu - he was being more aloof than she had ever seen. He spent most of his time hiding in the palace gardens or nowhere to be found at all.

That part wasn't really that terribly odd, as the Magi had his run of mood swings that determined whether or not he tolerated other people. What caught her attention was any time she caught a glimpse of him, he was grounded. She didn't think she had ever seen him with his feet planted as much as she had then, and he looked pale - well, paler - than normal on top of it.

Some days, he wavered, and looked like he had been sick. She had seen him once leaned over a railing, voiding the contents of his stomach, what little there was from his small diet.

This was what had led her to realise how he avoided everyone. For she had gathered some herbs for a tea meant to ease the stomach, an excuse to see what was ailing the normally more active Magi, but her search for Judal turned up fruitless for many days. When she asked her brother if he had seen him, he just shrugged, and brought up the dark haired Oracle had been missing more than found lately. Even he hadn't seen him much, and he had come back to Kou a couple of weeks before Hakuei. Since Judal came back from Sindria, he mentioned without thought.

Hakuryuu then tried to recant the statement when Hakuei asked why the Magi would be in what was now considered an enemy territory, and the nervous youth excused himself quickly, rushing off for what he claimed was training.

She did not push it further right away, just keeping it to herself for the time being. After all, she had her own things to deal with, from the territory disputes to her own musings of how to handle Kou's growing nation and the machinations behind it. She was no fool, she knew exactly what her mother and uncle were up to, the expansion they aimed at and what it would mean for the world. And she knew what it meant to have Al-Tharmen as part of the plan.

Her return home was more meant as a breath to contemplate these things, to converse with Kouen and make solemn plans with Seisyun Ri without the distraction of the front lines. She had also come to see her little brother, bothered by his most recent state of being. His return from Sindria months ago had seen a drastic change in him, not just from his first dungeon capture or the lose of his arm, but there was something else.

Hakuryuu had his own plans, she knew. At night, when they were away from the battle, he muttered to himself when he thought no one was listening, wishing to change this and that. He tossed and turned in his sleep, and just the air around him was different. Paimon had commented once, how there were a few black Rukh around him now, but the Djinn was quick to ease her mind, telling her how her little brother seemed unfazed by them.

Hakuei's concern for her brother and the state of her country took precedence over any thoughts she had for the Magi, and her curiosity for Judal faded as she tended to preparations for her return to the Plains. She took her time when not spending it with Seisyun Ri to be with Hakuryuu, even training with him here and there. Some nights she even got him to play Go or Mahjong with her, like they did when they were younger.

Being so enraptured with her own pursuits, the princess had all but forgotten that anything had been wrong with the Oracle, aside from still catching him alone and in hiding there and again. It wasn't until a week before she was to leave that the thought returned to her, spurned on by something her mother said.

It was the first time since she had arrived back home that Judal had made himself present in front of more than one individual, gracing them with his presence with his usual arrogant attitude in the banquet hall. Kouen had made some comment a few days before how it was so rare that everyone in the family was together again, and made for a grand dinner with every sibling, demanding the Magi join them as well.

From what Hakuryuu had mentioned, Judal had tried to get out of it, but Kouen was insistent that the Oracle couldn't spend all of his time away. So he reluctantly came, but was good enough to put up a front of his usual demeanour. He seemed almost completely himself, how he teased Kougyouku and spoke with the other brothers, but Hakuei couldn't tell something was still uneased about him. He looked at any moment ready to flee, like the wrong word would set him off.

But once the first course was done, and a round of wine had been had, she turned her attention away, discussing with her step brothers more intentions of the Kou and their expansion. Everything seemed fine until the next course was brought to them, some appetisers before the main course. The smell was divine, and Hakuei was more than grateful for the meal. Away from home, she didn't get the dishes she had become so accustomed to, and any time back within her homeland, she was more than eager to taste all the foods she had missed.

Her enjoyment was interrupted with the sound of broken china. The whole family turned to Judal, who had one hand covering his mouth and nose, another holding his stomach. His brows were furrowed in disgust, and he was glaring at the fallen plate with its discarded pot stickers splattered on the floor.

"What is wrong with this!?" he spat out, his eyes turned to the servant who had brought him his food, his look dangerous.

There was a tense moment where no one said anything, and the servant was visibly frightened. "I-I am sorry, what is-?"

"It smells awful," he spat out, eyes still narrowed. "Just a sniff of it, and I feel the need to vomit. What were you thinking, serving us this filth?"

"Judal?" Kougyouku asked, her gaze full of concern. "What's wrong? They seem fine..."

The Oracle gave her a glance, turning then to see all the other stares on him. He snapped his head back, a scoff coming from him before he left with a quick step, not leaving any questions to ask or be answered. There was a moment more of silence as all royal eyes watched the way the Magi retreated. Hakuryuu looked like he wanted to follow, but after looking between the threshold and his family, he stayed still. He looked a little torn between going and waiting.

It was a light bit of laughter that caught the attention of all the siblings, and all heads turned to the empress. She lowered her hand when the bout was done, a large smile lingering on her lips.

"Mother?" Hakuei inquired.

"You know, I was like that once," she commented, taking up a pot sticker in her chopsticks. "What a strange thing, don't you think?" She snickered again.

One more thing for Hakuei to tuck away in her mind, something to revisit shortly.

Understandably, no one saw Judal for a few days after that. He had even escaped Al-Tharmen's eyes for the time, having gone somewhere beyond Kou's borders. No one questioned the disappearance, as it wasn't really that out of the ordinary for him to wander off without telling anyone, but his timing was odd, right after his outburst. Normally such a thing would have no concern to him, he didn't pay much mind to his mood swings and the servants he tormented during them, but something about this one had shaken him, it was obvious to see.

During his absence, Hakuei's curiosity resurfaced, prodded on by what her mother said during the dinner. When she had asked her later to elaborate, the empress had mentioned that when she was heavy with all of her children, she had found aversions to certain smells. She had found the incident during dinner particularly amusing, remembering how it was with Hakuryuu she had always gotten nauseous around the scent of cooked pork.

And then she laughed again, taking a long sip of tea, waving off the notion as anything more than an amusing comparison.

"After all," she said with a grin, "even if it were possible, who would have dared to touch our Magi?"

Hakuei had left it at that, her mother moving on to other conversations.

She waited until one of her games with Hakuryuu to bring the subject of the Oracle back up. She had waited for into their afternoon to make mention of it, trying to be as casual as possible with the question. It was when she was putting down a black tile that the question came, simply enough, how Hakuryuu had taken the most recent behaviour of their already notably odd Magi.

He didn't answer at first, surprised by the question, but his look turned to the white he was setting down, and the tile he took with it. His eyes concentrated on the board, contemplating his answer, and for a long moment, Hakuei figured she wasn't going to get anything from him, that he would just shut down like he had on so many other topics. But when his scarred gaze turned to his sister, she could he wanted to speak, but was just having troubles with the words.

"He, ah... it seems kind of strange, doesn't it?" Hakuryuu started. She made another move before realising he was waiting on her to continue the subject.

"More than usual, I'd say," she continued for him. "Not just dinner..."

He was quiet as he planned out the next move on the board.

"You said before that it's been like this since after he came back from Sindria."

Hakuryuu visibly stiffened. "I... said that, huh."

Hakuei nodded as she watched him put down another tile. "When was that?"

He was quiet for a moment, thinking once more, before he sighed in defeat. "A couple of days before you got back."

"And why was he there? He made that big deal about Sindria and Kou being enemies, you'd think he would avoid them... Unless he was planning something sinister, but then, you wouldn't be so quick to hide it, now would you?"

She was speaking casually, but she didn't have to look up from the tile she was placing to know he was growing nervous. The thing was, she still had no idea what he was really hiding other than the visit itself. The fact that Judal would sneak into enemy territory wasn't really that farfetched, he had done it before, but normally there was no implied secrecy with it. It was obvious he went to carry out some sort of mischief, and would brag about it upon his return. She didn't know how it tied into his most recent behaviours, but it was really the only thing she had to go with at the moment.

And there was this nagging in the back of her mind, that something else amiss, by the way her mother's words kept circling her thoughts.

"He, ah... he likes the celebrations there." Hakuryuu's mismatched gaze was once more on the board, his words careful.

"Celebrations?"

He nodded. "They had a lunar festival then, and he... went, that's all."

Hakuei rose a brow, studying her brother, though he was sure to keep his eyes from her. His hesitation on the outing called much suspicion. "That's all?"

Were she not a point with the conversation, she would have chuckled at how red his face had become. "Uh, right, that's..."

Hakuei hummed, tapping her chin with a tile before setting it down and taking another. "Feels like there's more to it than that, hmm?"

There was a stutter from her brother, and he made no move to put down another tile as he thought. She knew he was close to giving himself away, that shortly he would discuss whatever he was hiding. When they were younger, it was always easy for her to get him to announce his secrets, it just took some prodding. Now it was a little more difficult, how he was more closed off, but it didn't mean she shouldn't try. This, at least, seemed something she would get from him, she just had to ask the right questions.

Or maybe she was just out of practice, how they had not gotten to spend the same kind of quality time together as once before all the wars and expansions. If this were to work, maybe she could try later to try and get him to open up about other things...

_One thing at a time, Hakuei_, she thought to herself.

"There are celebrations in other countries, aren't there?" she went on when Hakuryuu wasn't as forth coming immediately. "Maybe ours aren't always the best, but we aren't the only ones, and of course we have others that we are actually on good terms with, that don't need such secrecy."

Hakuryuu flicked his eyes to his sister, and she could tell she was getting close.

"So, was the celebration really what he was going to?"

The shade of red Hakuryuu turned was something like the bright dragons they had during New Years.

"Well, that is..." He put down a tile uneasily, in a move that was far from thought out, as his sister quickly put down another black piece, that halted much more of his progress. He finally looked up at her, and she could tell how uncomfortable he was. And it led her mind to think of all the things that made him uncomfortable, which was quite a lot, but what could be in this conversation that had him so flustered, so bothered, that he bit the side of his lip, like the thought was awkward to think about, like when they would discuss that one girl, the Fanalis that made him flush every time it was brought up, and-

Oh. _Oh._

"Hakuryuu," she said in a calm tone, trying to take out all the inquisitor edge to her voice. "He didn't just go to the celebration, now did he?"

He was quiet, trying his best to keep his gaze with his sister's, though his face did not lessen its colour.

"He was visiting someone."

It wasn't a question, more of an observation.

"I wonder who, though," she said with a hum.

"...does it matter?"

She tilted her head, regarding him with a thoughtful look. "Maybe it doesn't," she agreed. "But then again. Don't you think it does? After all, we're supposedly enemies with Sindria, if he's fraternising with one of them, even one of those generals, think of what it could mean, the information that could possibly be-"

"It isn't one of the generals," Hakuryuu interjected, but covered his mouth as soon as he said it. His eyes were wide for a moment, realising what he gave away. "I mean, it doesn't matter who it is, it's not like that's really a concern..."

A brow raised again, but she only smiled. "Not one of the generals, huh?" She clicked her tongue. "You know, that really only leaves..."

Hakuryuu's posture shifted suddenly, straightening completely, his eyes upset and worried. "Hakuei, please, don't tell anyone, if they-"

Hakuei held up a hand to quiet him. "If you think there's no need for me to tell, then I won't. Between all of us, you're the probably the closest thing to a friend to him, so if you trust that there is no threat in his... dalliance, then I trust you."

He fell back, resting on his hands as he let out a relieved breath. "Thank you." He ran a hand through his bangs. "Can... can we keep this between us?"

She smiled at her little brother. There were gears turning in her head, things that were clicking though it didn't make sense why, but she had no real time to think about it with the pleading look he was giving her.

"Of course," she answered, reaching out to pat the top of his head reassuredly.

There was a moment of quiet where the two siblings simply smiled at each other, while Hakuei let him fully regain his composure. After one more sigh, he sat back up, placing down the tile he held between his fingers.

They went for several turns in a comfortable silence, concentrating on the game. Hakuryuu seemed to be forgetting the whole thing, while Hakuei was trying to figure out how the information was relevant. It was interesting and certainly explained some little things in hindsight with disappearances and his particular attention to the island country. But it wasn't really an answer to the most recent incidents.

She hummed to herself, wondering for a moment, if she should prod just a little more, ask if Hakuryuu thought that something must have happened in Sindria, but after a moment more of consideration, she thought it might be better not to push it. He probably wouldn't be able to make a connection any different than she, maybe even less of one, with his aversion to anything that personal. So she turned her full attention to the game, leaving such musings for later.

Later that night, when the only light around the palace was from the candles lit along the halls, Hakuei found she was unable to sleep. Her thoughts were with the return to the battlefield, an outing that was only a couple of days away. She hadn't really the chance to discuss with Kouen some of the things she really wanted, or discuss a possibly different path for Hakuryuu. Being on the frontlines didn't seem to fit him, and she would do anything to ease his worried mind. But that wasn't something so easily handled, she knew, and pondering this and how to handle the growing empire had been the most of what she thought of in her return home.

The other part...

Her meandering around the palace had been aimless at first, tapping her chin with her fan. She had brought the metal vessel with her in case she needed the company of her Djinn. Sometimes when things were strained, she liked to converse with Paimon. Her manic behaviour and odd phrasing put an ease to the storm she fought, the order that was attempting to impose itself on the world, her chaotic musing a grand distraction.

Hakuei's attention diverted when she heard loud banging from the library. Concerned at the ruckus, she hurried to the entrance, fan at the ready. She was slow and quiet to open the door, though, sliding it only a bit to see who was inside before making any rush in. The noises continued, though she did not at first see anything. There was more clatter, and making her way slowly into the large room and among the aisles of parchment, she could hear a voice steeped in frustration and... desperation?

She inched further in, until she was close enough to recognise the voice muttering angrily. She was surprised to hear Judal's voice, the first she had heard it since the dinner a few nights ago. She hadn't overheard anyone mention his return, so he must have just gotten back to Kou, still keeping to himself.

Hakuei merely peeked around the corner of one of the tall shelves, just enough to confirm that it was the Oracle, but she was careful not to be seen by him. She could just tell by his presence that he was in a volatile mood, and she would rather not be on the other end of his unpredictable anger. So she settled for watching him for just a brief moment, glad he was too distracted by the scroll in his hands to notice her.

He was in the air, as common it was for him, at the top of the bookshelf, his gaze only barely visible by the orb of dimmed light he had hanging near his head. If it was possible, he seemed to be reading angrily, like he were about to burn a hole in it.

Which was probably why she wasn't too surprised when he ripped up the document and threw it to the ground, where there was already a pile of discarded books and scrolls.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot," he chanted as he ran a hand along the shelf, searching for only a moment before pulling out another book and rifling through its pages. He stopped, reading it quickly before letting out a long and agitated groan.

"This isn't right, how even..." Judal huffed at the book, throwing it down with the others. He curled in on himself, holding his shoulders as he continued to float, his braid almost touching the ground.

Hakuei could just barely make out his next words: "You idiot, this is all your fault."

Through the confusion at the scene, Hakuei hadn't noticed the waft of coiling air from her fan, and the little visage of Paimon coming to rest just beside her ear. The sound of the Djinn's jewellery was what alerted her to the presence, and before she could put a finger to silence her, the entity was making a questioning noise.

Hakuei was quick, hiding behind the bookshelf as she heard the jingle of Judal's bracelets. Paimon was giving her a strange look, but caught that she should be quiet, and they waited in a tense moment for something to happen.

There was a scoff before there was the sound of jewellery tinkling as the Magi left, his exit the opposite of Hakuei's direction, and within a few more moments, the library was silent again.

Sure that the Oracle was truly gone, Hakuei came from behind the shelf and made her way to the pile of discarded tomes. She couldn't really see much, the light from Judal's magic the only one in the library, the candles long extinguished as the evening had come on. She settled for picking up a few of the books and scrolls and heading back to her room.

Paimon hummed as she went, still swirling about as Hakuei slowly walked down the hallways, a thoughtful tone to her voice.

"What was that about, I wonder?" the Djinn pondered out loud.

"Not sure," Hakuei answered. Holding the books and fan was slightly awkward and made it impossible to read anything before getting back to her quarters. "He's been kind of off for a while, though."

Paimon made another thoughtful noise. "Did you notice?"

Hakuei turned an eye to her, brow raised. "Notice what?"

'"The reason I came out, what had me curious," she started, her tone curious and interested. "It was so familiar, but I knew it wasn't yours, so I had to find out..."

Hakuei stopped just outside her door. Her eyes were focused on the blue skinned entity as she slid the screen opened and closed, making her way to her bed as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"The Rukh," Paimon answered, an odd grin on her lips. "There was white Rukh around him. Just a few, but they were there, and they didn't feel like any I have ever felt from you or your family."

The princess regarded her Djinn for a long moment, trying to make sense of what that could mean. She knew Judal's Rukh were nothing but black, from years of Al-Tharmen and his own agenda. She set the fan down on her nightstand, the Djinn still floating just off it, watching her intently as she sat down on her bed, parchment in hand. Now in a room lit by candlelight, she opened up the book, eager to see what had angered the Magi so.

The first book was an abridged history of the known Magi, from long ago until the most recent generation, recanting of different magics and events that happened in their lives. It was a little strange to see, she had never really seen him care for anything to do with other Magi (other than maybe recently with Aladdin). So why would he have a history? What was he trying to figure out?

The scroll was the next thing, but that was even stranger. It was almost journal like in its writings, from various authours, little anecdotes of things they noticed, different stories of different symptoms, before finding out that...

_Why would he be reading this?_ she thought. But then she remembered her mother's comment, and the gears were turning.

It was the last book that it all finally clicked. She skimmed through the contents, a simple text of human biology: specifically, one about female biology and during-

Despite how implausible it may be, it certainly explained some things. And the fact that the Magi himself seemed to be entertaining the thought, only added to the possibility.

"Paimon," Hakuei started, looking to her Djinn. The little entity regarded her with a hum of acknowledgement. "Did you get to see... besides the white Rukh, was there anything else?"

She grinned, that grin she did when some maniacal gears were turning in her head, when there was some chaotic event pleasing her. When she didn't respond right away, she asked a different way: "What exactly did you feel?"

Paimon chuckled as she answered:

"I felt two."

* * *

><p>I love Paimon, you have no idea, if I could find more excuses to get her in here, I would. Eiiii.<p>

Anyway! Shout-outs!

**Tacitamura.** Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoy it. And playing with internal turmoil is a pleasure of me, it's just going to get worse, mwahahahaha. I mean. I hope you continue to enjoy! :D

Thank you to all the follows, everyone else. ^-^


	4. Rocking Waves

**Title.** Zillullah  
><strong>Chapter Title.<strong> Rocking Waves  
><strong>Authour.<strong> ~sushisama~  
><strong>Fandom.<strong> Magi  
><strong>Main Pairings.<strong> Sinbad/Judal (more may show up later)  
><strong>Warnings.<strong> None for this chapter, other than Judal's sour mood.  
><strong>Disclaimer.<strong> Magi does not belong to me, I'm just having fun with the characters.  
><strong>Notes.<strong> Switch back to Judal's point of view. From here, it's going to keep flipping between him and Sinbad, except maybe a couple of things here and again. I was originally going to make this chapter end with them getting to Sindria, but it felt right where I did, so. And it may be a chincy way to get them into Sindria, but it's a fanfic, it happens? Just go with it~.

* * *

><p>A year. A full year.<p>

How could any of those idiotic royals have ever agreed to this?

It was the thought on Judal's mind as he slid down the railing of the boat, just barely holding on to the edge as he rested his forehead against the wood. It was the second time in one day he had spent time over a railing, this time in the stern, over the side and heaving what little he had eaten. He had been lucky this time, being more in the evening he was able to get some sort of privacy while the others stayed in the hull of the ship.

In the afternoon, Hakuryuu had looked so confused when Judal had just barely made it to the bow, at a complete loss for what to do. The Magi had just grinned at him, saying the breakfast had just disagreed with him and mixed with the rough waters, leaving him uneasy. He was sure the prince had seen through his ruse, Judal never really being one affected by such things as the sea or weather, but he had the sense to not press him on it.

But now that he was alone, his thoughts ran away from him as he sat on his haunches, no real desire to move lest he have another surge of wanted to blame the boat, to blame the waves, blame the sea, but he knew that wasn't true. Because he had never been affected by such a thing before, his ability to float keeping him from such ailments, and that was only when he was forced into such transportation like this. He normally relied on his own ability or a carpet.

No, that wasn't what caused his current situation, nor the times before in Kou where he spent so much time alone, fighting back the rise in his stomach. He knew what was the real cause, as hard to believe as it was, and what was worse, was he wasn't the only that knew.

Judal had been angry when Hakuei approached him. She had been a barer of terrible news for more than one subject. Especially when she started out telling him that he and Hakuryuu would be leaving Kou for a year. And from what he could tell from a later conversation with Kouen before they left, it had been almost entirely the princess' idea. Some nonsense about how trade was failing, and Kou would benefit more from allies that came willingly than ones that were forced into submission.

And so the princess had suggested, instead of coming back to the frontlines, her brother should go to Sindria, to mend the divide that had come between the two nations. To reclaim trade and possibly an ally. And to really show their intent, she insisted that Judal go with him, to act as the island nation's Magi during the time. When she had described it to him, she had made it clear that what she told the other royal members was he had to be part of what made amends with Sindria, seeing as he had truly caused the most damage.

When Judal had demanded what right she had to make such a suggestion on his behalf, Hakuei had smiled lightly and said calmly how she was aware of his situation, that she was doing it in part for him.

He feigned ignorance at first, trying to shrug off the comment with a scoff and shrug. He was certain that no one could have known something he himself had just found out, and especially not with the great lengths he had gone through to hide himself while he was learning about his ailment. So he had told her quite simply he had no idea what she was talking about.

Hakuei did not falter so easily, though. She held up a scroll, and it took him a moment, but he was caught between anger and confusion when he recognised it as one of the documents he had been reading that night in the library.

_"You should be more careful, the reading materials you leave behind."_

Judal could have frozen the smug look off her face at the comment.

Without missing a beat, Hakuei continued on, reassuring him that the departure to Sindria was meant as a way to hide him away during this time. That she was certain the king would take him in and keep him, protect him from all the possibilities that could happen in his current state, especially where Al-Tharmen was involved. Judal had fidgeted at the assumption, and when he asked why she had made it, she merely tapped her fan against her chin, the same kind of grin on her face that he had seen on that Djinn of hers, the one he had only seen her use a handful of times.

_"You know why him."_

The comment had left him even more aggravated than before. How did she know? It wasn't like it was something the Magi had let on. All of his trips to Sindria were well planned out and hidden, the behaviour he put up around the Idiot King specifically meant to make people think he hated him, and even this predicament, he was hiding. So how had she...?

_"And don't blame Hakuryuu, I found out on my own."_

Judal's groan was lost among the sounds of the sea. Of course she found out from her little brother. He probably hadn't really said anything, but Hakuei was manipulative when you really knew her, she knew just how to phrase things, to ask things, to get what she wanted. It would be more admirable if her intentions behind her double speak weren't so noble most of the time.

The only comforting thing she told him throughout the entire conversation was that the missive that was sent to Sindria telling them to expect the company of Kou had not mentioned Judal or his current condition. Even the long, official letter that was sent with Hakuryuu only spoke of how the two would be retainers for the island during the year, that Kou could reclaim them at anytime. Everything in it was about alliances and trade between the two great nations, nothing about the true intention for the visit. Well, probably an alliance was part of the true intent as far as the rest of the family was concerned. But that wasn't Hakuei's concern, she was thinking of him, of keeping him safe during this time and further. And from her parting words, he knew that the alliance was the least of her worries.

_"And, Judal, it's all right if you don't come back."_

Of course he would come back, there was no way he would be staying in Sindria any longer than he had to. That place was so full of good and white Rukh that it almost physically hurt him on some of his visits. And who would accept him that long, anyway? He knew the king would of course, but the other generals? No, they would get into his head, make him realise how terrible keeping the Magi around would be.

That is, if the king did honestly want to keep him. He had always asked. Not just when Judal was on the island, but any moment they had alone, he would be wrapped in those strong arms, and there would be whispers of how he could be Sindria's Magi. But had he really meant it? Maybe they were just pretty words, maybe he wasn't the only one the man had said those kinds of things to...

His aggravated cry was muffled by the rough waves of the sea. He subconsciously grabbed onto the garnet necklace the king had given him last time they were together, the piece working as a talisman to both pacify him some days and lead him to bitter thoughts on others. Why was he even thinking like this!? What did it matter, if the king's words were true or not, if he was the only one, why did he think about these things? Sindria couldn't give him the freedom he wanted, the ability to move around and do as he pleased without consequence, his need to bring about discord between all societies. If he stayed on the island, all of that would end.

In exchange, he would be the Magi of a nation of kind idiots, fighting for neutrality and peace, by the side of a man that claimed affections, that would make him feel wanted, needed, and for more reasons than his magical ability.

No, he couldn't want that. Even if he did, there was a... complication now.

Judal wrapped his arms around his middle as he fought against the feeling of the three white Rukh that constantly floated around him now. They had been hovering around him since his last visit to Sindria, little stories and songs of hope in their nauseating wake. He had first attributed it to a lingering insistence, that part of the island coming back with him, or maybe some of the king was staying with him. It had happened once, after the first time they had been together, that one of those disgusting birds had hung around for about a week, but it faded when it realised there was nothing it could get from Judal.

But these three, they kept flitting around, being annoyingly cheerful when he had been feeling worse and worse. As the weeks went on, he was spending so much of his time either asleep or retching. And it had been awful. He had never really experienced much in way of sickness, always claiming that having a body of a Magi had a stronger constitution than others, so it was an upsetting new situation for him. It didn't help that the birds were trying to tell him something, he was just trying to block out their songs, ones that made him think of Sindria.

He also hated how they felt, it was like having the king there, a ghost of a whisper in his voice, and it made him feel even worse. Because not only was he going through this physical ordeal, he could not help but miss him. Which, in the past, he had felt the tinge of longing for the man, but was able to distract himself and ignore the sentiment until he was alone in his quarters at night. But with his ailment, he was avoiding everyone, and the time alone left him to think about him, and in so many moments, he almost wished to be back in Sindria.

Because were he in Sindria, he wouldn't be alone.

It was around the third week of the annoying chirping that he couldn't ignore it anymore. Not just the Rukh, but the growing feeling in his abdomen. One he hadn't really acknowledged because it simply didn't make sense. But he was a Magi, and as such, he could tell different life forces, if he concentrated, it was easy to tell how many people occupied an area. And right now, somehow, some way, there was two life essences in his body. It had seemed so ridiculous, the first notion that came to mind, that he denied it instantly. Because it didn't really make sense, it wasn't logical, he was a man, there was no way...

But he was also a Magi, and his body was different than others, being a Sorcerer of Creation. Maybe it was possible, maybe these things could happen, maybe...

He was determined to find another explanation. One wasn't instantly forthcoming, and after the dinner incident, he had thought that some time away from Kou would help. He had gone to one of the neighbouring countries, snuck in and just walked among the people, not doing anything to call attention to himself as he spent several days people watching and trying to clear his head.

The day that made him leave, though, was the one where he was at a small restaurant, seated by himself with a bowl of anything that didn't have pork in it. He had been seated near to some women who were talking just too loud, and from the ease to overhear the conversation, he had found that one of them was expecting. The topics from there was about what the other women had gone through during their own experiences. It wasn't until the cold of the half frozen table got to him that he realised how angered he was becoming at the similarities between their discussion and what he was going through.

It was what prompted him to return to Kou, to go to the library, find what he could. He started with the history of all recorded Magi, to see if anything like this had ever happened, but from what he could tell, none of them had either lived long enough or actually been recorded as being with anyone. From there, he went over different texts about having a child, and again he was angered with how he could relate. And with every last word he read, he knew he couldn't deny it any further.

Somehow, some way, Judal, the Magi of Kou, was with child. And not just any child, the child of Sinbad, king of Sindria.

Judal groaned again, his fingers once more on the necklace that was normally hidden under his chunnari. It was still so farfetched, so hard to believe, but with every chirp of the white Rukh, he was forced into acknowledging the life within him.

This was all fine and good, finally coming to relative terms with it, but being in Sindria during it all, what would come of that? Hakuei may have not made mention in any missive of Judal's condition, but eventually it would come to light. If it was really this, if this would happen like it did with other expectant persons, he couldn't hide if forever. Months down the road, he would get... bigger. He cringed at the thought. He had always been proud of his body, knowing full well the kind of attention he got for it.

Another wave of nausea broke through the thought before it could get any worse, and he was over the side again, the only thing coming up at this point bile. He really hoped his appetite would come back soon, all this dry heaving was leaving him more exhausted than anything else. When he was done, he hunched over the railing, resting his head on his arms, feeling the sweat on his forehead. Forget hiding the upcoming weight, what about this? There weren't many days he didn't throw up at least once, and from what he read, it could be either for a just the first few months, or the entire nine.

What was worse, he didn't know what to do about Sinbad. He would find out, there was no doubt about it, but when? When would he know? Judal didn't even know when he would tell him. A part of him didn't want to. Wanted to just hide everything until it was done, leave it with him, and go back to Kou. Wouldn't that be for the best? He was hardly parental material, that was for certain, and being left in Sindria would be better for it. Even if Sinbad didn't know the truth of its origin, he was a good man, he would do right by it.

But there was a strong possibility he would find out. Judal was supposed to there for a year, acting as their Magi, he would not be able to escape the king's observation. He wouldn't necessarily put it together without being told, but being so close together, he would definitely notice the change in Judal, it would be so apparent that something was different. And eventually, he would do anything to worm it out of him, he was sure of it. What would he do then? Probably try to get him to stay... but what if... What if he didn't what anything to do with it?

Judal shook his head roughly. No, he would, he was too good a man... But that brought up an even different line of questions.

What was going to be expected of him when he got to Sindria? He knew he would have to do work for the country, of course, but what would Sinbad want from him personally? Would he treat him like they did in public, where it seemed they were at war, or be more passive toward him, playing on the neutrality Kou was claiming to be after? There was no way he would be so bold to be anything like they were in private, but what if they were alone? How often would that even happen? It was a large palace, it would be bound to come up, even if they weren't going out of their way for privacy. It made him wonder if Sinbad would seek him out, reach for his company as though it were expected. Not that he could really blame him, though, were the circumstances different, Judal would be just the same.

Were everything different, he probably would spend most of his time around the king indulging in a worth while distraction. In fact, there was still a heavy part of him that still wanted to do that, to enjoy the man's presence, to even see what it would be like to be with him without the rush of parting ways. Maybe it would have been something like what a real relationship would have been. Maybe that was what Sinbad had really been after with each time he asked for him to stay, something beyond their trysts. And he even entertained thoughts of it here and again, but he couldn't let that happen now. No, he had to keep his distance, if he was going to make it through this whole ordeal.

Even if there was a strong, strong side of him that wanted what Sinbad had to offer.

"Judal?"

The Magi coughed before straightening up and wiping off his mouth with the edge of chunnari, making a note to clean it as soon as they were in Sindria. He let out a long sigh and tucked his necklace away before putting on his best grin, determined to not let his companion catch him in this state.

"Figured you would be getting some sleep," he said as he turned to face the prince.

Hakuryuu didn't answer at first, his eyes studying the Magi. "You hadn't been in for a while, so I..."

Judal silenced him with a pat to the head. "I just needed some air," he reassured the prince. "But it's time to turn in, don't you think? We'll be there in the morning." Hakuryuu nodded as they both turned and headed to the hull. He let the prince lead the way, if only so he couldn't see his smile falter as the tail end of his thoughts came through.

Sinbad would find out, he knew. One way or another, it wasn't something he could keep hiding. But he didn't know what would come from there, or even if it would be him that would tell the man before he figured out something on his own. He didn't really want to think about it, not just yet, not with all the factors that went with it. For now, he would just wait and see how he was received by both the nation and the king, let it be the judgement before he gave any sort of hint to the situation.

And only a hint it would be. Because there was no way he would easily tell Sinbad that he was going to be a father.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for the follows and favourites! Time for shout outs!<p>

**Tacitamura.** Yes, the little devil, Paimon, ha. And thank you so much! I'm glad they're in character, I'm always worried I'm writing things wrong, haha. But thank you for your sweet words. :D  
><strong>SunsetKitsune.<strong> I'll try to keep them as rolling as possible! I have art I have to start doing, but I'll do my best. ^-^  
><strong>Nostalgic5947.<strong> I'd imagine there would have been a part of Paimon that wanted to go, just like, 'CAN I WATCH, I PROMISE I WON'T BE CREEPY STALKER ABOUT IT.' Hiehieh. And thank you! :3


	5. Plans Change

**Title. **Zillullah**  
>Chapter Title. <strong>Plans Change  
><strong>Authour. <strong>~sushisama~  
><strong>Main Pairing. <strong>Sinbad/Judal (more may show up later)  
><strong>Warnings. <strong>Nothing in this chapter, aside from some fluff.  
><strong>Disclaimer. <strong>I do not own Magi or any of its characters, I'm just borrowing them to have some fun.  
><strong>Notes. <strong>Switch to Sinbad's point of view. This chapter was actually supposed to end different, the ending scene to be later on, but it felt right just here, and now I have to rewrite my own timeline, go me. Nonetheless, I was happy to write some fluff, because next chapter doesn't have any, boo. Anyway.  
>The arrival in Sindria.<p>

* * *

><p>Sinbad had not been surprised when he received the message from Kou.<p>

In all honestly, he had assumed sooner or later, the country would make some sort of move, whether it be aggressive or passive. The idea of having two retainers for a year wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but it wouldn't be a bad thing either. There could be a real benefit to it, a step toward peace, or just enough information to find Kou's real intent, or even get anything more about Al-Tharmen.

So there was no hesitation to send a missive back how he accepted the offer, and would welcome anyone from Kou with open arms. Ja'far hadn't sounded too happy, thinking everything about it had to be for either spying or some sort of trap, but Sinbad was already preparing rooms for who he assumed to be Kougyouku and Hakuryuu, the same as his last visitors to Sindria.

His surprise came when it wasn't Kougyouku that stepped off the boat with Hakuryuu, but instead the Kou's own Oracle.

Sinbad could almost physically feel how every last one of his generals' reacted to the sight of the Magi. He was almost sure he could hear Ja'far gripping the blades within his sleeves. He wanted to be upset at them for it, but they all had a right to be on edge. Considering the last time the Magi was in Sindria had resulted in a lot of damage to his palace and people, even he should be feeling a little unease.

A fact he knew, but he still couldn't help smiling when the grinning Magi came to stand in front of them, just to the side of his prince. Because no matter how much Judal had done to him or his country, he was still glad to see him.

_And have him for a whole year_, his mind quickly raced around the thought. But he was sure to keep the growing smile down, saving such thoughts for later. He opted for a more casual smirk shot at the Magi only briefly before he regarded the prince, his smile becoming more sincere.

The attention on him, the prince was quick to bow, showing the respect the Magi wouldn't. "Thank you for receiving us, King Sinbad."

"It's good to see you again, Prince Hakuryuu," Sinbad replied, giving only the smallest of bows before patting the boy on his shoulder. He knew there was ceremony to stand on, but if he was going to reconnect with him and make any of this work, he wanted them to be on the casual terms again. "Shall we?"

The prince nodded, and the group of generals, royalty, Magi, and porters started up the winding roads to the palace. The trek itself was uneventful, other than the whispered conversations around him. The generals were speaking to themselves, and Ja'far was muttering under his breath. He was at Sinbad's side, and he was trying to start a discussion about how bad of an idea this was, but the king shushed him for now. He could voice his concerns later, for now, he had to think of how to handle this situation.

He had plans for Hakuryuu and Kougyouku, had already made expectations for his temporary retainers, the responsibilities he would give them. It wouldn't really change with the prince, but the Magi? His intention with the princess was something more public, teaching her how to present herself in front of her land without her own feelings getting in the way, how to retain the poise and grace he she had. But that kind of thing would be terrible for Judal. No, he would have to think of something else, what would better suit him...

"Sin, we should really discuss this before it goes any further," Ja'far broke through his thoughts.

He knew his friend had more concerns than just the obvious. He didn't want to just discuss how it would affect the country if the Magi were involved, but how the Magi would affect the king. The former assassin was somewhat aware of the relationship between the two, after catching them twice in the past year, though Sinbad was sure Ja'far assumed it was almost purely physical. Then again, if you asked Judal, he would probably assert the same ideas.

But Sinbad had caught the way his eyes lit up every time he asked him to stay, despite how the Magi tried to hide it. And he had caught him in every lie about killing him, egging him on, just to see if he would, but he always backed down with some vague excuse. He was good not to call too much attention to it, lest he drive him away.

Or maybe he was just reading into it, seeing what he wanted to see. He supposed this year would bring the truth to light.

"_Sin_," Ja'far was trying for his attention again.

Sinbad regarded his advisor for a moment before looking over his shoulder at the two Kou visitors. He saw that Masrur was watching them, too, just behind the Magi. The two youths were whispering to each other, and for a moment Hakuryuu looked almost concerned with his question.

"...any better?" he could barely make out from the prince.

Judal just shrugged as the only noticeable answer, his muttering too soft for even Hakuryuu to make out, by his gaze turning even more worrisome.

Sinbad turned his eyes back to his friend, whose eyes had briefly been on the same scene, though he regarded the Magi with a more reproachful look.

"This won't be good."

The king grinned, though, an idea coming to him. "I think we can make it work."

Ja'far's eyes only narrowed at his king's smug look.

The rest of the walk was quiet, other than the country's peoples getting moments in with their king where they could, to which Sinbad happily obliged. The generals didn't turn much attention to it, familiar with it as they were, but the Kou prince seemed generally intrigued by the behaviour, as he did last time he was in Sindria and spent a few moments with the king outside the palace walls. The Magi looked almost annoyed by it, but Sinbad wasn't sure if it had to do with his general disinterest for 'peasants,' or by the tired look in his eyes.

When they had finally reached the palace, Sinbad gave orders to the porters, telling them which way to go to put down the visitors' belongings, and a guard went with each group. Once that was taken care of, he took the prince and the Magi with him to one of the large dayrooms along with Ja'far and Masrur, the rest of the generals dismissed for the proper greeting and integration of the Kou retainers. Ja'far had mentioned that this kind of thing was suited more for his throne room, but the king took great lengths to forget it existed, preferring a more casual setting.

The room was picked almost arbitrarily, more for its light and comfortable chairs and sofas and openness to the gardens. Somewhere that didn't feel boxed in, somewhere open and without walls. It was a preference of his, like so many other rooms in his palace, it was open to the outside, where he truly enjoyed himself.

It wasn't until they were all sitting that he remembered something else about this room, something that had momentarily left him while making sure things were in order for him to get this business in place. But it came back when Judal had seated himself in one of the larger plush chairs, his pose casual as he spread out, legs kicked over an arm and his back relaxed against the other, his braid hanging over the side and piling on the marbled floor, and he grinned at the king.

Several months ago, during one of Sindria's many celebrations, they had engaged in each other's company in the same chair the Magi was now lounging in. It was also one of the times they had been caught, by Masrur. Were he actually ashamed, he might have flushed at the memory. Instead, he just gave a smile back at the Magi before turning his attention back to the prince, who had taken a seat in the sofa across from the king. Ja'far was on the ottoman next to his king, Masrur just behind him, standing at attention, his eyes on Judal.

"I want to make sure your stay is a comfortable one," he started, a genuine look on his face. His eyes flicked between them before adding, "For both of you."

Hakuryuu nodded, keeping that same stern but passive look he always seemed to have. Maybe his project for the boy should be to help him to lighten up? He had tried that last time, but there was complications. He only hoped this time would be different.

"We appreciate your hospitality, King Sinbad," the prince started, but the elder held up a hand to silence him briefly.

"Dispute everything, even between Kou and Sindria, I still consider you a friend, Hakuryuu, and I would hope that we can treat each other as such. You do not have to stand on such circumstance."

The smallest of smiles betrayed the prince's stoic attitude before he let his passiveness came back. Sinbad knew the youth just wanted to be acknowledged and accepted for his ideals, to be treated not just as an equal, but as part of a family. He just wanted to belong, and Sinbad would be glad to give him that.

Hakuryuu nodded again. "Thank you, Sinbad."

The king grinned. "Now, understand, being on good terms doesn't mean we'll be going easy on you. You have been given to us as vassals, so my intent with you two is to be treated like part of my household."

There was a scoff from the Magi, who had lulled his head to the side, had his eyes closed and looked almost like he was sleeping.

Ja'far's eyes narrowed at him. "Is that an issue?"

"Hmm?" Judal replied, opening only an eye to look at the advisor. "I wasn't really paying attention."

The assassin was on his feet, fire in his eyes as he opened his mouth to start a tirade against the Magi, but Sinbad grabbed his wrist and gave it a squeeze. It was meant to be reassuring, to quiet him, but he couldn't help but notice the way that one crimson eye narrowed at the action. Sinbad let go, but it was still a moment before Ja'far sat back down, gritting his teeth as the only way to silence himself.

Hakuryuu seemed almost put off by the whole scene, but he simply shook his head and returned his full attention back to the king. "Whatever it is you would have us do, we will do it. This year, we are at your disposal."

"Good to hear the enthusiasm," Sinbad commented. "Mostly, you'll be with me or Spartos, between us we can teach you about fighting with your Djinn and other things. And even then, we'll probably find other things for you to do."

The prince gave a little bow, a determined look crossing his features. "I will do my best."

Sinbad's smile fell to something more natural. "I know you will."

With that, he turned to the Magi, who had gone back to resting. He thought it was a little odd that the normally more alert male seemed so exhausted, the usual lift in his step wavering as he let his guard down for the first time Sinbad had ever seen outside of something more private. Or maybe it was just an elaborate show of disinterest? Maybe.

"I had been expecting someone else, so this changes my original plans," Sinbad said, speaking a little louder in order to get the Magi's full attention.

"Excuse me for not being the Old Hag," Judal quipped, his eyes still closed. He had the same expectation as Sinbad, that it would have been Kougyouku that was expected, not the Magi. It was certainly a fair assumption, too, that being who was with Hakuryuu last time, and definitely a better choice of stable retainers.

Sinbad just shrugged. "Well, we can make do, I'm certain." There was a small growl from the direction of the Magi, but he ignored it. "I've already thought of what we can do, though."

Ja'far turned to him, eyebrow raised, his look questioning. "And what use could he have?"

"More than you, Freckles," Judal was quick to retort, the grin obvious in his voice.

"What was that?" Ja'far was standing again, his look dangerous. Judal hadn't even opened his eyes, his pose even more relaxed than before with his arms behind his head, one of his legs freely kicking in the air.

"Now, now, you two," Sinbad interjected. "You need to learn to corporate."

"I could never-"

"Because Judal will be Ja'far's assistant during this time."

Both the advisor and Magi went silent, Judal opening his eyes finally to stare at the king, his brows furrowed. Even Hakuryuu looked concern at the suggestion, the tension between the two obvious to anyone.

"Why would you even make a-"

"There is no way I'll-"

"Enough," Sinbad spoke over them, his voice taking a serious tone. He narrowed his eyes, looking between the two. Ja'far settled back down under the gaze, and even Judal quieted under the intense golden stare. It wasn't an aura he liked to put on, but he was sure to when he saw a need for it, and now was definitely the time for it, if only to keep the two from glaring at each other.

"Judal, last time you were here, do you remember what happened?"

By Judal's smirk, he knew it wasn't the best wording, but the Magi knew which 'last time' he was really referring to. Thankfully, he knew the youth well enough that dispute his love for making mischief, he wouldn't bring up the lunar festival, the last time he had really been on the island.

"Hmm, I have some vague recollection of it," was his sarcastic reply, one that was intended to work in both cases.

Sinbad's eyebrow twitched at the nonchalant behaviour, feeling snubbed at their last moments together, but he ignored it for now. "Well, I'm sure Ja'far hasn't forgotten so easily, and if Kou and Sindria are really going to mend any bridges, wouldn't it be best to start with you two?"

Both of them scoffed.

"No sense in arguing about it, this is how things will be for this year." His voice was definitive and left no room for any further discussion on the matter.

They both stared at him for a moment, turning just to glare at each other before facing away, Ja'far's eyes somewhere out into the garden, and Judal resting again fully against the chair, though his brow was still slightly furrowed.

"I have one last thing to get out of the way, though."

Hakuryuu regarded him, thinking the statement was directed his way. "Of course."

Sinbad just smiled, though the concern wasn't directed at the prince. "Judal has to give up his wand."

Judal was quick to react, crimson glaring at the king as his position shifted to something more aggressive as he leaned forward. "I'm not giving up my wand."

"Yes, you are," Sinbad countered, his voice calm and even though his eyes were serious. "Until I'm sure there is nothing for Sindria to worry about from you, you will surrender it. It's either that, or I get Yamraiha to find some sort of limiter for your magic. Take your pick."

"You aren't making Hakuryuu give up his weapon," Judal gave argument.

"Because I trust him."

The Magi stared at him for a long moment, but Sinbad's gaze did not falter under the intense stare. Finally, he groaned, rummaging under his chunnari and choli and extracting the wand he hid underneath. He stared at it for a moment before letting out one more sigh and throwing it at the king. Sinbad easily caught it, making a show of twirling it between his fingers, if only to get the Magi's glare and make sure he knew who had the real upper hand. Because no matter the leeway he would undoubtedly show him over the year, there was definitely a limit to it, and that limit had to do with his country.

He had to hide the grin, though, that came from watching the Magi retrieve the wand. There was a flash of gold and red hanging just above his sternum, one he could just barely recognise in the split second it happened, but he was glad to see nonetheless.

He would call him out later on it, tease him about what the Magi had in the past would have called being sentimental. For now, though, for now he would let it go, and continue this small meeting until they all agreed it was time to eat, all of them conceding that today would be one of leisure, and the real work would start in the morrow.

::*~~*::

The meal went rather well, as the group sat in one of the gardens, enjoying the delicacies Sindria had to offer. Sharrkan, Yamraiha, Spartos and Hinahoho joined them, bringing a little more light to the conversation. The lanceman went to have a chat with his once again pupil, and Hinahoho was just enjoying the almost picnic like atmosphere as his children ran through the gardens. Even Judal seemed to open a little, talking with Yamraiha about something magic related.

The king excused himself for just a moment after the meal, while everyone was still enjoying themselves. He was gone for several minutes, and definitely was taking his time, contemplating the situation now that he had a moment alone. Were he asked, he would just admit that he was finding a good hiding spot for Judal's wand, which was true as he found a place in his office he knew the Oracle would never look. He wasn't even going to try to hide it in his bedroom, just in case...

Sinbad shook his head. It wasn't the time for thoughts like that. Even now, alone, he thought better of it. Yes, he should be thinking of different ways to keep Judal occupied, anything to keep him from starting any real trouble or getting anything that he could possibly take back with him to Kou. He had trust in the prince, sure that the boy had no ill intentions to Sindria, and had no real concern with him. All he really had to

worry about there was helping the boy loosen up a bit, and maybe there would be a way to bound Sindria and Kou in a more favourable way.

But Judal... Sinbad let out a small sigh. He didn't know just yet how to handle this change. He really had been expecting the little princess, but he would be lying if he said he didn't prefer this way. It had its issues, there would be strain, but he was hoping for the best outcome. That he would cause only the littlest amount of chaos, after his initial fit at being forced into the situation. After all, Judal was never fond of being told what to do, instructions to follow unless he felt he could leave at any time. Every time he had been in Sindria was of his own will, because he wanted to be there, and no other reason. Even if Judal liked Sindria or even liked being around Sinbad (something he of course would deny), he would hate being there simply because he was told to.

His need to be defiant would be more enduring if it wasn't at odds with many of Sinbad's goals.

As Sinbad took his time to get back to the gardens, he found his mind wandering to more about the Magi, in ways he had been trying to stave off, at least for the time being. But there was no denying it, he was near excited to have him so close, and for a whole year. He had always asked for him to stay, each and every time they were alone together, and he had meant it.

Even before their first time with intimacy, he had asked, because he saw the benefit of having such a powerful Magi by his side. True, he would have had to undo so much of Al-Tharmen's work on him, but it would be worth it. And now that there was more between them, he wouldn't have just a Magi, but a...

Sinbad tapped his chin in thought. What would he be? No, that was getting ahead of himself again, he still had to see if Judal even wanted to stay in any capacity, as Sindria's Magi or something more.

"Oi, Idiot King."

Sinbad stopped, still a floor away from the gardens, turning to the voice from an intersecting hallway. Judal stood there, arms crossed, hips angled just so, and his usual grin in place. Sinbad was frozen for a moment, this being the first he had to just look at him without any distractions. He had always found the youth enchanting, every part of his body oozed perfection, from his long braid, to his beautifully sculpted abdomen. He was muscular, but only just so, enough that he could keep his own, but if it came to it, by pure strength, he knew the Magi would be easy to subdue.

There was always something about him, something that anyone else would attribute to almost feminine, but he would just think it to be a graceful strength. A presence that demanded attention, but could break you as soon as it lured you in. Much like belladonna, no matter how pretty the flowers were, it was still deadly.

And Sinbad had been victim to it so many times, but like many other things, you could build a tolerance, and have more and more of it in your life.

Even now, something about him seemed... more. He wasn't sure how to exactly describe it, but there was something simply different about him. But he hadn't really changed anything, he still wore the same thing, his hair was like it always had been (albeit the littlest bit longer, but that was to be expected since he never had cut it and probably never would), everything like the last time he had seen him. Still, there was something, maybe it was his presence had changed, maybe he was...

Glowing?

He hadn't realised how he had been staring until fingers snapped in front of his face. He shook his head, looking into those crimson eyes, and instead of the annoyed look he had been expecting, Judal was just staring back with amusement.

"You can gawk later," he purred. "Show me to my room for now."

Golden eyes blinked. "You couldn't ask one of the guards? They know the way."

Judal shrugged. "Maybe, but you're here right now, and I'm tired of all of... them."

Sinbad regarded him for a moment, wondering if his generals had been giving the Magi a rough time (though, he would be certain it was just Ja'far that was doing it), but decided not to push it. Though he didn't bother to hide the slight smile that came at the idea of spending even a bit of alone time with the Magi.

"Right this way," Sinbad said with a tip of the head. He started back down the same path that he had come from, the Magi close at his side. They walked in silence for part of the way, and during it, the king contemplated how close he would allow himself. The youth was already within reach, it wouldn't be much to reach out, put a hand around his waist.

But the mix of concentration and tiredness on Judal's face stayed his hand. He had hoped that his demeanour from the meeting earlier was feigned, but as they went up two more flights of stairs, the Magi looked like even more of his energy was waning. He leaned heavily on the railings with every upward step, and as they neared the door of what would be his quarters for the next year, he wavered just for a moment, and Sinbad was almost sure he would lean against him. But he straightened out just as the king opened the large door for him, brushing by the man as he held it for him.

His eyes followed the Magi as he entered the large, circular room. He almost didn't go in after him, but he wanted to see his reaction. He gave him a moment before slowly making his way in, closing the door softly behind him.

The Magi was still for something brief before he was circling around the room, exploring everything. Sinbad stayed by the door as Judal became familiar with every nook and cranny. He spent only a moment on the bed, admiring the black and ruby silks before he traced his fingers on the image of the phoenix on the headboard. He followed it from there, his hands still on the walls as he went over every painted part, from the

waves in blue to the other side with falling cherry blossoms. All of it was done in a style like that of Kou, even the scene of the sunset along the wall with the door.

As far as furniture went, there was the mahogany bed that was elevated with the canopy, three steps leading to it all around. An armoire, desk, and sitting table, all from Kou as well. Everything with cloth matched the bed linens, black and crimson with golden accents. There was a door with a painted blue dragon, behind which was a private bathing area. It took him a few more go's, but he also found the door with the moon cycle paintings, behind which was a link to one of the many libraries, this one specifically what held all the tomes of magics.

His last stop was the glassed doors that led to the small balcony. He stood in the outside, staring all about. It was then that Sinbad decided to join him, standing just beside him. He followed those crimson eyes to what they were so intent on, and found them staring up above.

"That's…"

Sinbad nodded. "It is."

Judal blinked once before turning to the king. He was trying his best to give him a stoic look, but he couldn't hide some of the wonder. He was quick to mask it with a smug look. "You know, that's a right way to killing you."

The king smiled. "I know."

The Magi was quiet a moment more, crimson locked with gold. "…this is my room."

"Of course it is, Hakuryuu has his own quarters as—"

"This is _my_ room," he reiterated.

So he had been found out.

"It is."

Judal regarded him another long moment, and briefly, he reached up, like he was going to touch him before it came back to rest at his side with a tinkle of his bracelets. He wanted to say something, how he opened his mouth twice, but nothing was coming. A violet brow raised, not sure how to take the Magi's lack of something to say. Even a verbal jab, just something to acknowledge what he had discovered.

"Are you going to ask every day?"

Sinbad blinked, not sure what he was asking. "What do you mean?"

For a moment, he was sure that Judal might have the slightest of flustered looks, but he turned back to look over the railing and away from the king. "What you always ask."

He thought for a moment, not instantly certain what he meant. But when Judal turned back, just slightly, a torn look of want and a desire to run on his face, it clicked into place, the one thing that would make the Magi have such a divided view, especially when it came to him.

His smile soften some, and he reached out, touching him for the first time since the lunar festival close to two months ago. He led a hand on his shoulder, the barest of touches, but Judal still tensed at the contact before relaxing. He gave it a moment before he moved it, slowly sliding down until his palm rested on Judal's hip. Sinbad slowly slid up further behind him, pressing his chest to his back, and he was relieved when he relaxed some against him.

"I don't need to ask you to stay, Judal," he said softly, his voice sending a chill through the smaller body as he breathed across his neck. "Look out there, at all of my country. In a year, you'll see what Sindria has to offer you if you are her Magi."

He laid a kiss under his chin, one Judal moved into. "And in a year, you'll see what I have to offer with you by my side." He gave him a light squeeze before completely removing his body from Judal's. The Magi turned to him, the look in his eyes almost unreadable.

"And if you don't want either, then I'll never ask again."

Judal looked at him for another moment, and for a breath, Sinbad thought he was going to give one of his usual quips, he even opened his mouth, but then closed it again.

Which was why he was caught off guard when the Magi grabbed his front of his tunic and pulled him in for a rough and and almost bruising kiss. But when he didn't let him go immediately, Sinbad opted to wrap his arms around the smaller body, a hand tangling in the tufts at the base of his skull. Judal clung to him, in a way he never had, something almost needy, and he felt even more confused than before.

When he let go, it was quick, and he was already moving away from the balcony and from the king. Sinbad watched as he went toward the bed, removing his chunnari and choli with almost a nonchalant attitude.

"Judal?" the king asked as he came back in, closing the balcony doors behind him.

"We hit some rough waves on the way here," he started, finding his onto the bed. He kicked the sheets off as he got comfortable in the middle of the bed. "I think I'll pass out for a while, hmm?"

Something about the statement sounded like misdirection, but it wasn't the first time Judal had changed the subject when there was something he didn't want to talk about. He just nodded, drawing the heavy curtains closed to block out the midday sun. "Of course, rest well." He made his way to the door, when there was shifting.

"Sinbad."

He looked back at the bed to find the Magi sitting up, his figure just a little more than a detailed silhouette in the dimmed room. He caught a glimpse of the shine off the necklace before looking into the red gaze staring intently at him.

"Listen, I..." He paused. "Just... come here."

Sinbad smirked but was quick to oblige, making his way back to the bed. The Magi grabbed his tunic again before pulling him down until they were laying facing each other on their sides with about a foot between them.

"...how did you know about the phoenix?"

The king gently touched his cheek, moving some of his hair out of his face. "You told me once."

Judal gave a thoughtful hum, moving into the warm palm. "Did I?"

Sinbad just gave a chuckle as his hand lowered to gently take the necklace. "You're wearing it."

"Be a shame not to, I guess," he answered with a shrug.

There was a moment of quiet, before Judal shifted, coming closer to the king, to which the man wrapped an arm around him. After a few more twists, the Magi was curled against him, Sinbad's fingers in his hair while Judal's face was in his throat.

"Don't get used to this."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>I really hate how perfect Sinbad seems so far, watch as I fix that in horrible ways, mwahaha.<br>You know, my friend introduced me to this song _Flesh_ by Simon Curtis on the playlist he made for this story (because he makes me playlists for all my stories, my favourite little pup), and it's such a _mmm_ song for this pairing, and I really, really, want to write a smut based off it, but I was really trying to go too overboard with that stuff in the fic. So, it might show up as a side story, but if you get a chance to listen to it, do so, and think about out boys to it, because it's just a _heavenly_ thought.  
>Now then. Shout-outs!<p>

Tacitamura. Thank you so much. Poor thing, has lots on his mind, and it's just going to get worse. Stupid king, making all of his decisions more difficult by offering nice things. Shame. XD  
>SunsetKitsune. Thank you. :3 And, yes, all the arts, mwahaha.<br>Hiddenfanfics. I KNOW, RIGHT. There is almost nothing for these two, it's all Sinbad/Ja'far, yuck. But thank you, I will continue my best that you guys keep enjoying!


	6. Getting (un)Settled In

**Title. **Zillullah**  
>Chapter Title. <strong>Getting (un)Settling In  
><strong>Authour. <strong>~sushisama~  
><strong>Main Pairing. <strong>Sinbad/Judal (more may show up later)  
><strong>Warnings. <strong>Nothing in this chapter, aside from some fluff.  
><strong>Disclaimer. <strong>I do not own Magi or any of its characters, I'm just borrowing them to have some fun.  
><strong>Notes. <strong>Another internalised chapter, and I'm sorry for that. I had meant more to be in here, but the first part got away from me, and I ended up liking it, so. That's how it is. But next chapter will have smut, so yaya!

* * *

><p>It was only four days since they arrived, and Judal was finding that his whole distance idea may not work as easily as he hoped.<p>

He wanted to blame it on Sinbad, that it was his fault he couldn't keep his word to himself. But from the first day, the Magi had been the one to demand attention, had asked the king to come stay with him while he rested. Maybe it had been because he hadn't seen the man in almost two months, or that he didn't see the reason to pass up on a moment alone.

Were he to be honest with himself, he had been more affected by Sinbad's words than he let on. He had expected the king to give some sort of offer, tell him what all to expect for staying. He had expected an offer of something beyond monetary, some big romanticised speech of how Sinbad could keep him, protect him, care for him, give him everything he had ever wanted.

But that wasn't what he got. What Sinbad had told him was simple and nothing flowery, just an expectation that during his stay, he could prove why Judal shouldn't go back to Kou. He made no proclamations of title or wealth, and the announcement of affection was an unspoken one with how he held onto the Magi. He used as little words as possible, and nothing in them felt like they would ensnare him, trap him, cage him. There was a freedom in those beautiful words, with the little restraint every syllable had.

And yet, Judal could not find himself the will to fully take it. Even when he had woken from his rest, those strong arms still around him, the king's offer still floating around in his head, he couldn't bring himself to just admit defeat. That this was what he wanted, to wake up like this all the time, to enjoy the constant warm weather of the island, the festivals, the lights at night. And it wouldn't be dull, he knew. Sinbad, though a king and needed by his people, was still a restless wanderer, just like Judal. As Sindria's Magi, as Sinbad's... whatever he would be, they would still venture into the world, for diplomatic reasons, or simply because they were bored.

It would be a good life. He would have whatever he wanted, and the freedom to do it with. All he had to do was acknowledge the white Rukh around, let them affect him, listen to them and lead him to a more fruitful and good natured life. The thought disgusted him, but really, why did it? Was he just too used to the black Rukh, to his depravity? It hadn't even been his fault that he was like this, he just enjoyed them because it was how he was raised. What if... what if, in some other life, Al-Tharmen hadn't come for him, would he have been good? Like the baby Magi? Would he have found Sinbad and claimed him as his king's vessel then, and had been Sindria's Magi from the beginning?

Those thoughts were pointless, probably influenced by the light Rukh that refused to leave him be. It didn't matter what could have been, only what was. And what was now, was a situation that he couldn't allow himself to enjoy. He wanted to have this moment, see what it would truly be like to have Sinbad completely in his life, but he simply _couldn't_. There was... it was too much.

And when he was late to get to Ja'far on their first day merely because he was spending time retching up his breakfast and then bathing, nothing could be further from simple. The advisor was quick to lecture him, but Judal ignored it, fiddling with the end of his braid until the silver-haired youth finally caught on that his prattling meant nothing to the Magi. With an aggravated sigh, he ceased his tirade, and started on what they would be doing.

Judal had figured that Ja'far's duties outside of babysitting the king were something dull, but it had been even worse when he was actually doing it himself. It was mostly papers, reading over documents and requests from other countries, reports from various soldiers who had gone out to explore, and other such things. It didn't help that certain parts, the advisor would rip the parchment from the Magi's hands, claiming it to be some secret.

He accused Judal rather openly for wanting to steal secrets, to spy on Sindria, but in all honestly, he couldn't care less. There was nothing about this that was useful to Kou, and even if it was, his faithfulness didn't really lay with the country, but with his king vessels. And he was certain none of this was good for any of their goals, so the information on each page was forgotten as soon as the paper was sorted and shuffled somewhere else.

The other parts of the job seemed to do with making meetings that were not 'grave' enough for the king, ones that Ja'far had given him specific instructions not to speak through. Well, after the first one, anyway, with a sit down with one of the farmers from a close by island that needed some help with... something, he wasn't sure, he hadn't exactly been paying attention (though he was supposed to be taking notes), and somewhere along the line he had apparently made some sort of crude comment that had made the farmer just leave.

Ja'far had lectured him again, saying that they needed to schedule another meeting with the man to make up the damage the Magi had done. He had hoped that it would lead to him not having to sit on anymore of them, but the aggravatingly stubborn advisor would not let him off the hook so simply. He still had to be there, still had to take notes, he just had to keep quiet, lest he be given any more busy work.

Busy work, that, only took him two days to realise was meant specifically to keep him in the large study on the third floor, and far away from the king's office near the top of the palace. He was sure the advisor would find him nothing more than a distraction to the man, but it worked out in the end. He wanted an excuse to stay away from Sinbad, if only because there was a draw toward him that he couldn't suppress, but he desperately needed to.

Judal had taken the work in stride, making sure he was as difficult as possible, to give Ja'far's life a living hell and also inciting him to draw out much of the work. What time he wasn't doing these menial tasks, he spent with Hakuryuu when he wasn't busy himself with the king or Sharrkan. When that fell through, he would chance some time with the mage Yamraiha, only because she was the only one worth conversing with about magic, but he didn't care too much for her presence, personality or her... abundance. He had never really been fond of women like her, maybe he had been too used to the clothing and modesty of the women in Kou, but he could only bare her for so long before he just left without excusing himself.

What other time he found was in the library connected to his room. He found that the door was actually a secret on the other side of the wall, hidden among shelves, and it almost amused him. How fitting it was, his own secret passage, something Sinbad knew fully well he would enjoy. Like so much of his room, it was all things he liked. Things he liked, and things that made him feel like he was still in Kou.

From the silk sheets, to the furniture, and even the paintings on the wall, all a little piece of something from his home. There was no detail too little, every inch well thought out, from each painting to the private bath, even the balcony that was in clear line of sight of the king's bedroom. And the phoenix on the head board...

It had been from a conversation he hadn't even remembered until he was alone to run his fingers over the elaborate craving. It was from one of their more casual nights together, a no named country that he had taken when of the Kou generals to in order to find a dungeon (that they coincidentally didn't find, but he was sure the general would have died in there anyway), and Sinbad had happened to be there for trade. Once they had run into each other, they had snuck away from their handlers to a low end hostel and holed up for the evening with large jugs of wine and nothing else between them.

During that inebriated session, he had let his guard down, opened up a little too much, and he started talking about himself more than he had done before. This included the stories he heard when he was younger, especially about the phoenix. He loved that one the most, how at its worst moment was really its best, how it would disappear in a great flame only to raise from its own ashes. He had envied it, wishing something great like that would happen, that he would get a great chance at starting over.

He had barely remember being so open with the king, having such a moment of weakness through the haze of liquor and pleasure, and naturally assumed it was the same for him. But obviously it wasn't. Obviously he remembered that, and so much more.

That night had been almost a year ago. How long had this room been ready for him? Sinbad had been asking him to be his Magi for years, yes, but this... This was special, this was meant for him. And when Judal had asked why the room, why was he so far yet so close to the king, when he had always assumed that if he agreed to stay, it would be to share a room, Sinbad had been calm with his answer: he knew the Magi could only handle people for so long, and needed a way out here and again.

And then the man reminded him he could still come and see him anytime he wanted, to which Judal responded that he didn't need the invitation, he would do as he pleased. But the whole thing left him angry at him, that he was already showing so much care and effort when he didn't even know that the Magi was going to be there. He had already assumed at one point or another, he would wear him down, and Judal would end up accepting his offer. And what made him even angrier about it was that wasn't a baseless assumption.

That first day when Sinbad had said those things to him, Judal had a moment of weakness, had thought about telling him the truth for his visit. He almost did, too, but had some sense of mind to change subjects before it came out. He had his answer, he was sure, that Sinbad would probably take it well after the initial surprise, but he still couldn't bring himself to admit to it. No, no, distance. Original plan, that's what he was going to go with. Hide it for as long as possible, maybe even find a way to hide the entire thing and then leave.

Because it was still for the best. There was no telling him otherwise.

With that thought in mind, he went out of his way to distract himself, keep that distance between them. And he had been doing it rather well; aside from meals, he had successfully avoided any further moments in the king's presence. Thankfully, though, either Sinbad was too busy himself, or was being respectful and letting Judal determine when to come to him. He didn't miss the way the man looked at him at night when they all left the dining hall, a brief glimpse of an unspoken question if they would be meeting later, but the Magi did his best to ignore it, lest he give in to his own temptation.

His own temptation, and the white Rukh egging it on. They seemed to like being around Sinbad, their chirping not as annoying when the king was near, but instead their songs were something more lulling and peaceful. Well, that was still annoying to him, when he was far more used to the words of the dark birds, but it was nice to have their attention diverted for some time.

The first few days had been easier on his stomach, and he had been so grateful for it. The moment he stepped off the boat, though extremely tired, he wasn't nauseous. He hoped it would stay that way, that the worst of it was over, and he would be able to keep his secret for that much longer. Other than the one insistence his first day of 'work,' he had been at ease.

Until the fourth day. When he woke up, it was to a horrible pain in his abdomen, one that had him curled into himself. He found he couldn't move more than holding onto himself and groaning into the silk. It felt like a tight knot that was folded in on himself, and he had no idea what it was, other than he could safely assume it had

something to do with the baby. He had read in one of the texts that there could be an extreme pain in the middle during the first few months, that they were rough, but nothing to worry about unless it persisted for several days.

It felt like an eternity had passed before he felt any ability to get out of bed, but it was only far enough to his bathroom. He only spent the first few moments there dry heaving, but it left him so drained, he couldn't move from the marbled floor for he could only guess how long.

Judal hadn't even realised he passed out until he woke up in his bed. There was a hazy moment at first, where he was just happy to be in comfort and the raise in his stomach had finally settled, but when it clicked that his last memory was of the bathroom, he shot up in the bed. This only ended badly, his stomach lurching, his head aching, and his arms were around his middle before he could think of how he got moved.

"Careful."

Judal turned, eyes around set in a harsh glare at the intruder. He was surprised to see the Fanalis standing just at the door, his arms crossed and eyes disinterested.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" the Magi growled.

"Ja'far sent me to get you when you didn't show up," was his simple answer.

The dark haired male gave a bit of a snicker as he spent a moment arranging his pillows so he could rest comfortably against the headboard. "Did he think I had run away or something?"

Masrur didn't respond instantly, his gaze rather even as he looked over the Magi. Judal huffed, bringing the sheet up around him, trying his best not to think about the fact the tall male was most definitely the one who had moved him from the bathroom. He had only been wearing his leg dress, not usually wearing anything on his top half to sleep, and the idea of someone getting so close to him and touching him without his knowledge, even if there was a reason, made him highly uncomfortable. Honestly, from what he can remember, the only people who had really been that close to his exposed body were Al-Tharmen during rituals or Sinbad.

"Well, as you can see, I'm still here," he started, his eyes on the patterns in the sheets. "So, if you wouldn't mind telling Freckles I'll be missing today's oh so fun activities, I think I'll be skipping school today."

The guard regarded him for a moment, still quiet, before he calmly approached the bed. Judal watched him, his eyes still narrowed. His mind was still buzzing from earlier, though the pain in his middle was easing, there was a growing ache just behind his right eye. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep, maybe even for the whole day, anything until every pain was gone. He didn't want to deal with anything the guard or the advisor or anyone had to bring up, why can't he just-

Judal blinked. Masrur was holding out a glass bottle, and after staring between it and the Fanalis, he took it, just to inspect it further. It was a long cylinder that fit easily in his hand, a greenish-blue thick liquid in it, corked securely. He eyed it for a moment more before turning back to the other man.

"And this is...?"

"The young prince mentioned the other day you hadn't done well on the ship, either."

Because he would have no reason not to mention that.

"When I visited the Dark Continent, I helped some of the villages, mostly doctors."

A dark brow raised. "Okay..."

"There were women that came, they had a distinct condition, where they were sick often."

Crimson eyes were narrowing again, not sure if he liked where this topic was going.

"Those women had a distinct smell, too." The calm in his eyes made no change as he spoke. "Very similar to the one around you."

Judal didn't even hide the growl that came.

Masrur ignored his attitude, pointing at the bottle. "That was what they gave them to ease the symptoms. One sip a day. Won't get it every time, but should help."

The Magi kept an eye on him as he uncorked it, giving it a sniff. It smelled like peppermint, not his favourite thing, but more than tolerable. He took the sip, surprised that it wasn't necessarily unpleasant in taste, just a more solid texture than he was expecting.

The Fanalis watched him a moment, nodding after he took a drink, and turned around with no more word, heading to the door. Judal was going to let him go, when something nagged at him.

"...why?"

Masrur regarded him, a brow raised.

"Why did you get this for me?"

"Because it's Sinbad's."

It wasn't even a question.

"How do you-"

"It's why you're here."

Judal glared again. The Fanalis had only caught them once, the stupid advisor had happened upon them more, what would make him think that-

The realisation that he probably knew was Sinbad told him since they were friends was only bitter because Judal knew the reason he hadn't told anyone was since he didn't really have any to tell.

"You haven't told him yet."

_Why even ask if you know the answer_, he thought angrily.

"Tell him soon." It was merely a request, nothing more. "And if you need more, I'll get you some."

Without another word, the guard was gone. Judal stared after him for a moment, eyes still narrowed, before he was sure he was alone. His headache hadn't ebbed much, and despite his mind wanting to get around the fact that Masrur _knew_, he just wanted to pass out again. He quickly corked the bottle, setting it on his nightstand, before settling back into his bed. Later, he could think about everything later. The Fanalis wasn't going to tell, that was good, but if there was another day like today...

He didn't even get through the thought before he had fallen into a restless sleep.

Judal wasn't sure what time it was the next he woke, only barely it was, to fingers gently running through his hair. His brow twitched, ready to rip off the hand of whoever it was, but when he slowly opened his eyes, he found a concerned golden gaze looking down at him. He groaned, closing his eyes again and burying his head further into the pillow under him. He didn't want to see him right now, not when the headache was just a whisper, and he felt disgusting, his body drenched in sweat.

The king chuckled a little, and there was a soft kiss laid on his cheek. There was another run through his hair, before there was some shuffling. Sinbad leaned over him, a hand balanced on the other side of his head, and Judal vaguely found he had subconsciously curled his body around the man.

How long had he been there?

"Why does everyone keep coming into my room."

Sinbad snickered again. "Masrur told me you weren't feeling well." Judal made a light growl. "I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine," the Magi assured, though he hardly sounded convincing. "So, shoo, do your stupid king things."

"It's night, Judal." The youth grunted. "I brought you something to eat." Another grunt.

Another laugh.

"Fine, fine," the king said. There was another kiss, right next to his eye. "It's on the table, whenever you want it."

More shuffling, and the man was removing himself from the Magi, getting off the bed. Subconsciously, Judal grabbed for him, not even looking as he fisted air. He growled again, his mind still too half asleep to register what he was doing, what he was wanting.

"Judal?"

Slowly, Judal uncurled, openly his eyes just enough to see where the king was in relation to himself. He hadn't really moved away, only just barely off the bed, but still within reach. He gripped the front of Sinbad's tunic, pulled him down, and gave him a kiss on the side of his nose, almost on his eye, too tired to be anything close to accurate.

So much for keeping his distance.

"I'm fine," he said once more, this time sounding a little more sure of himself. "I just need some more sleep."

Sinbad nodded. He brushed the Magi's sweat-leaden bangs from his forehead, giving him one last kiss, before helping him settle back into the bed. "I'll tell Ja'far you're taking tomorrow off."

Judal only hummed in acknowledgement.

"Rest well."

"Yes, yes," Judal said, gesturing blindly with a hand while he went back to burying his face in the pillow. "Shoo, idiot king."

One last amused laugh before he was left alone again.

* * *

><p>Last little bit of fluff just had to be there. Mwahaha.<p>

Shout outs!

**Tacitamura.** I loved designing the room and thinking of things Judal would like. I really do think Sinbad would be the kind of guy that would guy out of his way to show he paid attention to the little things, you know? And that he would know Judal wouldn't want any _direct_ gifts, so he has to have excuses to give him things, like, 'Oh, I don't want you to steal that thing, so let me give you this, NOT LIKE I DIDN'T ALREADY HAVE THIS LYING AROUND WAITING TO GIVE TO YOU.' The adorable putz. And yes, that song pleases me, every time I hear it, I have all this beautiful Sinju thoughts, and I really should write something to it, mwahaha. ^-^  
><strong>Hiddenfanfics.<strong> I'm glad you're still enjoying! I hope I continue to please.  
><strong>Satan-chan.<strong> I know! There is so little for these two, it's so sad, especially when they're so meant for each other, ahhhhh. X3


	7. Celebration

**Title.** Zillullah  
><strong>Chapter title. <strong>Celebration**  
>Authour. <strong>~sushisama~**  
>Fandom. <strong>Magi**  
>Main Pairing. <strong>Sinbad/Judal**  
>Warnings. <strong>Lemon ahead, folks. If you don't like it, I assure you, you'll know when it starts at the end, so you can avoid it.**  
>Disclaimer. <strong>Magi and its characters do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for some fun.**  
>Notes. <strong>Thisis sort of a filler chapter, not going to lie. I kind of was in the mood for smut. Next chapter will have some more fluffy goodness, though. ^-^

EDIT. The lemon part of this chapter removed due to people policing this story. Please check out my AO3 or tumblr account, under the name sushisama, to read the rest of the chapter. Thank you for your understanding.

* * *

><p>When he thought about how the two weeks had gone by, Judal felt for one moment it had happened rather quickly. Then he realised it was still far from a year, and it aggravated him. With each day that passed, he felt the lifeforce in him growing that much more, and he was starting to understand he couldn't just 'take it as it came' with everything. There were things to consider, preparations that would need to be made.<p>

Help he would inevitably need.

Just the other week alone was prove of that, where Masrur had come and found him on the bathroom floor. He had been more careful since then, taking the medicine the Fanalis had given him. It worked rather remarkably, and he found if he followed the advise of taking a sip every morning, he had only a few bouts of sickness throughout the following days. He had another incident with the cramps, but he was more prepared this time, having stolen away in one of the libraries to find more biology texts on how women had handled such things.

Because apparently it was common, child or no, for them. He was grateful to be a man, if only it meant this would not become an everyday occurrence.

But he had learned some herbs to keep for instant relief, and that a heated towel over his stomach helped. He had snuck the books out with him, storing them in his armoire under some clothes just in case he needed them again. There were things he knew he still had to keep in mind, things to watch out. It wasn't as easy for him to know what might happen, though, his anatomy not matching up.

That left some concern for the months ahead for some of the more extreme things, but for now he decided to take some things just as they came with the smaller things. In the following months, he would make more plans. For now, one symptom at a time.

During that absence, he got things together. Hakuryuu had checked on him the next day and spent some time with him. Judal had been feeling better, but since Sinbad had already given him the day off, he used it to his benefit, stealing the prince away from his own time with Spartos and Sharrkan to get into the city to find the herbs he had read about. Hakuryuu seemed reluctant, but when he was insistent, he went along with it, and ended up enjoying himself as they roamed freely around the city.

It was obvious that Hakuryuu had grown worried about the Magi, but by the end of the day, Judal had reassured him that it was over, that he was at top shape again, and the ingredients they had been gathering all day had been to ensure it wouldn't happen again.

He was sure not to mention that he hadn't brought any money (not like he had any for Sindria, anyway), and that the reason he was rushing through the shopping district was just not to get found out.

After then, Judal had made an attempt at somewhat behaving during his work. He had wised up to the fact that it was going to be a while before he returned to Kou, and that it would be in his better interest to pick his battles. The assessment might have had help after Ja'far had been yelling at him once again, but his annoyance with the lectures wasn't something he would admit to.

Maybe he was just getting too exhausted, the fatigue making it too hard to keep his usual fight up some days. So he calmed down, just enough, and it seemed to actually make the advisor even more paranoid, probably thinking that he was plotting something. Which was okay, it meant less work for him to keep him on his toes.

He still couldn't make his decision when it came to whether or not he wanted to keep his distance from Sinbad. Some days, he could keep it up, distract himself, and for the most part, the king complied to the unspoken request. There were a few times he had sought the Magi out, just to check on him as he would say, stealing touches and kisses that Judal accepted and returned.

Other days, when he was feeling anxious and couldn't ignore the pull (stupid light Rukh, whispering much too loud), he would sneak away from Ja'far and whatever task he was given, to the high up office. Those days were an unusual comfort: Judal would just sit at the edge of his desk while he worked on something, not really demanding attention, almost content to just be near him. The Rukh were pacified, and he felt even a little peace just being close, nothing required of either of them.

Once, Sinbad had asked if he had been lonely, but Judal was honest in his answer, that wasn't it. He didn't need to feel lonely, it was so easy to reach out for anyone, especially Sinbad. Loneliness was something he felt in Kou, where he felt no sort of connection to anyone beyond the rocky friendships of Hakuryuu and Kougyouku. No, he just wanted to be around him, a truth he only gave through a smirk and kiss.

Things had fallen into a routine from there. Even the days he thought he was being sporadic with his ducking work and visiting Sinbad, Ja'far apparently knew just from when he came in, that he would leave. Of course, it tended to be the days he had more fatigue than normal, so maybe he had a tell.

Aside from that, meals, down time, avoiding responsibilities, everything was already feeling usual, almost like back in Kou, just with different weather. He even had chances to watch Hakuryuu practice, something he always enjoyed back home. The determination he showed during combat was as enduring as it was impressive, and the Magi had always enjoyed watching the little bouts of the king vessel.

Thankfully, Hakuryuu didn't seem to have the same trouble adjusting. He actually seemed to be doing rather well, and he could have sworn he was actually smiling a little easier. This little diplomatic adventure of theirs would probably be very good for him, a long break from his family, a way to finally relax. Though, relaxation was something that seemed almost difficult for him, how he had to be pressured into any form of calming activity. But he was still allowing it, letting himself take it easy here and there.

If it wasn't enough that he should bare the trip for the thing inside him, he would at least bare it for the prince, just a bit. Didn't mean he wouldn't make things difficult for others involved, though.

So when Sinbad announced that there would be a celebration after they had been there two weeks, he was quick to make sure the prince accepted it. Judal put up a bit of a front, not wanting to show how interested he really was in the party, especially when it was said it was to formally welcome the two dignitaries. When Judal asked what took so long, the king just laughed, saying he was just making sure the two weren't going to run off before anything was done for them.

Secretly, the Magi was excited. He had always enjoyed the celebrations, the energy, the food, the music: he didn't just sneak in to see the Idiot King, after all. And this time, he didn't have to even hide he was there, he was actually _invited_. That meant he could enjoy the evening fully, and with no rush.

Not just this time, he thought of as he went through the clothes in his armoire. There would be more, Sindria had many festivals and parties. He would have so many chances to enjoy them. Even more if he stayed for more than the year... He shook his head. No, he would steer from that thought, especially tonight. He would enjoy himself, make sure the prince did, and if he was up to it and the mood hit him, maybe even spend some time with the king.

And in his excitement, he entertained a thought of looking nice. He had the last time, and it wasn't an outfit that Sinbad would soon forget, but he didn't feel the need to be in anything like that. Maybe something more... modest? That wasn't a word he wanted to use, but it was technically it. There were clothes in his armoire, things that were waiting on him, similar to his usual outfit, but that wasn't what he... He squinted as he got to one buried at the end of the cabinet, hanging almost inconspicuously.

He grinned at the silks. _Perfect_.

::*~~*::

Never had the king of Sindria made his words to his people so rushed at the beginning of a party than Judal had heard that night. The speech had its usual enthusiasm, excitedly announcing the stay of the Kou emissaries, and even a Magi just for them for the time being. The people shouted back their excitement for this, but he left it at that. None of his usual prolonged going on about how wonderful their island was, how they would prosper from this. He let on the cheering for only a few moments before he was making his way down to the area below.

Not that the Magi really caught any of it. He was at a table with Hakuryuu, Sharrkan, Pisti, Spartos, and Yamraiha. They had all started their party a little earlier, taking a shot of some liquor made on an island nearby the moment Sinbad had started. The prince was hesitant to take his, not really familiar with this kind of thing, but he was urged on by his friend and the generals, insistent that he enjoy his evening like the rest of them.

They were already on their third round when the king came to join them. He sat across from Judal, grabbing a glass for himself, and making no effort to hide the fact that he was staring the Magi up and down. He was returned with a light grin, before he ignored Sinbad to speak to Yamraiha about some form of weather spell she was working on for aiding crops. He didn't really have an interest, but he didn't want to let the man get the satisfaction that he enjoyed the look he was getting.

The outfit he had gone with was something very similar to one of the Kou outfits he wore when he was younger, with a changshan with a banner of Kou symbols, a yi that hung open to show the pao he had tailored to be more of his style, coming only to chest above his sternum. The silk wasn't exactly the easily medium to fix the way he wanted, but it was something he had done before, so it wasn't that hard. He didn't have on his normal choker, his only jewellery his many bracelets and the long necklace. He didn't exactly wear it openly, the talisman tucked into one of the frogs on his top. His hair was even tied different, his braid only starting half way down his back. The generals had paid their compliments when he came to join the group, even Hakuryuu had seemed impressed by the way he cleaned up, covering up much more than he normally did while still showing off.

And Sinbad definitely was enjoying himself.

Soon enough, though, the king was called away by Ja'far to speak to some person or another, and Judal could feel those eyes on him for just a moment more. Smirk in place, he kept engaged with the generals and his prince, taking a couple more shots. He was glad to see Hakuryuu had taken some, too, and a healthy glow had graced his cheeks. He looked a little uneasy, though, so the group let him skip a couple of go's, if only so they didn't push him to far too quick.

But it did loosen his lips, and they were surprised to find the prince had not much in way of a filter the more he drank. He was almost something near chatty, and it was a nice fact to learn that Judal would make sure to remember in the future. What was even better was when he realised he had said something particularly strange or crude, he would cover his mouth and his face would get even more flushed.

Hakuryuu also got embarrassed by any sort of flirting in this state, even more than normal, and between him and Spartos, the group took turns making them feel extremely uncomfortable.

When he was thoroughly buzzed, the Magi excused himself for relief. When he returned, he happened by the raised platform, just to see the king. He was surprisingly alone, a drink in hand as he looked out among his people. The Magi looked around him, to see Freckles off talking to Masrur and the other generals still around their

table drinking, with Hinahoho and his children dancing in the main square. It was an oddity, to see him all by himself.

Completely alone. Including none of those filthy women.

Judal found himself getting up those stairs before he even thought about it. Sinbad had a steady gaze on him as he did, a small smile on his lips that in his inebriated haze, the Magi couldn't really read. He just huffed as he sat next to him, looking out at the city, much like the king was doing.

"No women to hang off you tonight?" Judal remarked with a click of his tongue.

Sinbad laughed. He leaned back, resting on the palms of his hands. "Didn't think they could stand another windy night."

The Magi scoffed.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"It's all right, I suppose."

Sinbad took a long drink from his cup. "Hakuryuu seems to be having a good time."

Judal smiled a little despite himself. He looked down at the generals just in time to see Pisti hanging off the prince's back, and it looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"He does well here," the Magi said without thinking.

"You both do."

He didn't respond, his visual still swimming in such a pleasant way, he couldn't think of anything on his usual wit to say. He did subconsciously lean into the king, though, too gone to consider what it would look like to anyone that would look up to them.

"Judal," Sinbad said, an arm coming around the Magi's back, resting on his hip.

Apparently he didn't care what it looked like either.

"I know this situation isn't ideal for you, but I'm still glad you're here." That hand was brushing against the exposed part of his body, sending a pleasant chill down his spine.

"I'm glad you get to be away from Kou, to see what it's like without that influence."

Judal hummed thoughtfully.

"And I'm glad we... I've been wondering what it would be like, having you here, everyday. No rush, no demands to be anywhere, but here."

There was a brief pause as Sinbad took one last long drink, finishing his cup and setting it aside before he leaned in to nuzzle the top of Judal's head. A part of the Magi wanted the generals to see, especially Freckles, but another part didn't, because explaining this means admitting to it, and then he would have to actually be decisive on where he stood with the king.

"I want to make you happy, Judal... No, I want us both to be happy. So, just... We can try, can't we?"

Crimson eyes turned, his gaze not harsh when he was met with a golden stare.

"Sinbad."

"Yes?"

He was standing, his stance only a bit wobbly from the drink. "Nevermind." He couldn't even remember what he wanted to say, now that he was on his feet and the haze was in full swing. He waved him off, heading back down the stairs and toward his friend, no thought to what the king had left to say.

There was a few more rounds with the generals before it was obvious Hakuryuu couldn't take anymore. When he thought about it, the evening had gotten away from him, he had only really gotten to drink and eat, not even get to dance.

But there would be another time, he reminded himself. Another chance, and another party.

He offered to help Hakuryuu to his room, the prince in no condition to make it that far on his own, but Spartos interjected that he would, his room being closer to the prince's than Judal's. The Magi shrugged, letting him go with his friend. The rest of the group had already started dispersing, and when he looked for the king, he couldn't find him immediately.

Which left him alone to try and find him. A relatively easy challenge that he accepted with a smug look as he headed off to the gardens of the palace.

There had been a few celebrations he had come to, late in the evening, and his king was no where to be found, not even in his bedroom. He had finally found him either in the gardens or one of the connecting dayrooms each time. He learned this is what the man did when he got fed up with the parties and just wanted to get away.

And it was where he found him this time, that same dayroom from his first day in Sindria as it's temporary Magi and where they had once been intimate. The man was in that same chair, arms folded over his chest, and head resting back, and he could tell by the night of the moon his eyes were closed. Judal grinned, floating just a bit so he was quiet in his movements as he snuck up behind the king.

He leaned in, loosely wrapping his arms around the king's neck, and beginning an almost gentle assault of kisses on the side of his face.

"Mmm, I hope that's you, Judal," Sinbad said, a hand coming to rest on one of his arms. "Otherwise, if he sees you, it could end badly."

Sinbad gave a little yelp when Judal bit his ear lobe. "And who else would it be, Idiot King?"

"I'm sure there's someone who would try it," the king laughed. His hand was moving up, inside Judal's large sleeve, gently grazing the skin with ragged nails. "You aren't the only one who finds me attractive."

Judal clicked his tongue. He ran his fingers on the underside of Sinbad's chin, angling his neck back just so, and kissed him, their mouths fitting almost expertly. After all, it wasn't the first time they had kissed like this. The Magi had often hung upside down to give him some moment of affection before flying off somewhere. Sinbad reached his other hand up, touching Judal's cheek softly.

When they parted lips, the Magi smirked, saying, "Who said that you were attractive? You just have other qualities that make you tolerable."

Sinbad laughed, something good natured, and Judal found himself snickering with him. The mood was almost light between them, either from the energy of the festival or the drink that was still in their systems. Either way, it left him feeling rather good and warm, and when Sinbad's fingers went to the nape of his neck to pull him down for another kiss. It was soft and slow, just lips moving against each other, as Judal still caressed the front of his throat and Sinbad ran his fingers through his hair.

_No rush, no demands to be anywhere, just here._

Sinbad's words drifted through his mind with a new sense of meaning. He didn't have to go back to Kou this evening, no obligation in the morning than to just get up and harrass Ja'far. He knew what would more than likely end up happening, but he didn't have to demand it just this second. Well, he would in a few moments, every touch of Sinbad on his skin was making him want more, but he didn't have to hurry the process. He could enjoy this moment, and the haze of wine and good spirits was going to let him without any second thoughts.

It felt like forever before either one really moved, and it was the Magi who did, just enough so he could rest their foreheads together. It was quiet, just their light breathing under the moon, as they held just enough onto each other.

"Come here," Sinbad whispered, pulling lightly on his wrist. "I want to see you."

Judal smiled, coming around the large chair to stand in front of the king, who was still handing loosely to his hand. Sinbad looked him over, much like how he did earlier in the evening, no need to hide his want as his eyes roamed the Magi's taut body.

"I don't think that shirt was like that before," he commented off handedly as he reached out to graze Judal's exposed stomach.

A flare of sensation ran through him, and Judal shivered at the touch. Not just because it was light and warm and just felt nice, but because the light Rukh chirped happily, eager to point out with their melodies that he was touching the little thing without even knowing it was there. Like he knew, somehow, and normally that thought would leave him aggravated.

But right now, it just filled him with something very close to affection, and he didn't stop himself from putting a hand on top of Sinbad's, keeping it where it was.

"I thought it looked better like this."

Sinbad hummed in agreement. "I'll say."

The Magi grinned before he turned just slightly and sat in the king's all too eager lap. The man was quick to wrap his arms around him, kissing the side of his neck as they adjusted, getting comfortable.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Sinbad cooed in his ear. His arms were moving, a hand sneaking under his shirt, the other splaying fingers over his stomach.

"Not enough," the Magi purred.

Judal leaned in and back, his chest out into the palm, his back arced while his shoulders and lower half staying as close as possible to the king's body. He rolled his head along Sinbad's neck, just to where the man could lay kisses and bites and he could return them with ease. He reached a hand back, tangling fingers in those violet locks, his other hand on top of the one on his stomach. One foot was on top of Sinbad's knee, the other dangling on the other side of his legs, spreading himself just so.

Sinbad laid kisses on the side of his face, up to his mouth, and Judal turned his head to meet him in another soft kiss. But with every moment that passed, Judal was jerking every so much by Sinbad's soft touches, and when he did, it made him rub against the king's nether parts, and their gentle kiss became more and more heated. Tongues and teeth were increasing in their intensity, and soon enough they grinding heavily into each other.

Judal took the hand that was on top of his, moving it in between their bodies, and raising his hips enough that he could snake his hand to rub on Sinbad's growing clothed member. Sinbad growled into their kiss, biting down on his lip as the Magi ran his hand up and down. Judal only sniggered, moving his head, ignoring the disapproving sound Sinbad made as he made to bite the exposed parts of the king's neck.

Sinbad let him continue, moving his head just enough to give him access, but retaliating by moving his hand down, just barely getting under the hem of his pants. He teased, just staying at the waistline, though Judal unconsciously moved in an attempt to get more contact. His other hand was still roaming under the shirt, feeling the pectorals, squeezing his nipple here and again.

Judal grunted, applying that much more pressure to his grip. He bit down on the king's chin, and it made Sinbad hold onto him tighter.

"Judal," he said heavily. "Judal, please, ah." He groaned again a tongue graced the inner part of his ear. "I want, gods, let me inside of you."

A shiver went through him, the vulgar statement something of a pleasure for him. He always liked this, now and again, it had its pleasures to it, because it normally meant the following would be something _wonderful_.

"Not here, Idiot King," Judal retorted, voice low. "Remember last time?"

"Fine, then let's go." He accented it with the softest of strokes to Judal's length.

"Can you make it that long? Even my room isn't that close..." His voice was teasing, pale fingers still working on the erection in his palm.

Sinbad shuddered, unable to concentrate completely with the way his Magi was moving. "No, I, you're..." He gave another squeeze to his body. "I know where to go."

**_((Please head over to either my AO3 or tumblr account, under the name sushisama, for the rest of this chapter.))_**

* * *

><p>Kind of a rushed ending, I was trying to get it done to get to art, blah blah blah, fluff next chapter.<p>

Shout outs!

**Tacitamura. **Thank you, that means so much! ^^ Those two bickering is just one of my favourite things, hieh. I love Judal's room, I kind of want it, haha. Yeah, I love the big guy. And that will probably be the most he talks, haha. Yes, he can be, with the right influences. It'll have a happy ending, just a lot to deal with in between, mwahaha. :)  
><strong>Hiddenfanfics. <strong>Thank you! It will end happy, I promise. But you know what they say about the journey, and it will be a rough one. ^^  
><strong>SunsetKitsune. <strong>He does, that smart Fanalis guy. And it's still going to be a while before the king knows, unfortunately. But he'll learn, eventually.  
><strong>Nostalgic5947.<strong> Agreed! I like to think that Judal puts up a huge front, but there are actually a lot of things that make him uncomfortable. And he is a great guy. :D Thank you!


	8. What's Left After the Waters Recede

**Title.** Zillullah  
><strong>Chapter title.<strong> What's Left After the Waters Recede  
><strong>Authour. <strong>~sushisama~  
><strong>Fandom. <strong>Magi  
><strong>Main pairing. <strong>Sinbad/Judal (more will show up later)  
><strong>Warnings.<strong> Nothing really in this chapter, but sappiness and mood swings.  
><strong>Disclaimer.<strong> I do not own any of the Magi characters or world, just playing around with it.  
><strong>Notes. <strong>So, funny thing. Over half through writing this, I realised _I__ forgot an entire chapter_. I don't know how I did this, I guess I got excited about this chapter, but I was on a roll, and didn't want to back track. so, the thing that precedes this and is actually mentioned a couple of times will be in next chapter. I kind of like it this way, anyway, so.

Also, there's a mention here of some of the rewritten history, so no need to point it out if you notice it, it's intentional. And the timeline divergence stuff is about to start, so yaya.  
>Lots of fluff and cheese in this chapter. And Judal being slightly weird, that will actually be explained next chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the office door was opening that Sinbad realised he hadn't responded to the knocking. He had a mountain of paperwork, diplomatic requests and trade commissions, and his mind fully focused, that the world around him didn't exist for a time.<p>

He found the past three days had been like this, trying to find anything to distract himself with.

Sinbad regarded Ja'far with a small smile as he came in, setting down the document he had been reading.

"Morning, Ja'far," he greeted with a dulled warmth. "Is everything all right?"

The former assassin did not respond instantly, looking around the office first before he replied, "Morning, Sin. Yes, everything is fine, I was just..."

"He's not here."

Ja'far narrowed his eyes a little in disbelief.

Sinbad sighed, sitting back in his chair. "Just like yesterday, and the day before, I don't know where he is."

"You should be more concerned about that." His tone was flat, a precursor of the serious nature he would take throughout whatever conversation they were about to have. The king knew his friend well enough that when his arms were in his sleeves, stiff as a board, and his eyes that narrow, he was probably about to be lectured. He was sure the advisor wasn't in the mood for any of Sinbad's usual playful prattling or misdirection, feeling the topic at hand an important one that needed to be handled as such.

And Sinbad himself, he did find it important, but for a different reason. He knew his concerns were far different than the white-haired male's. And it wasn't something he was much wanting to talk about.

"It's fine, Ja'far. Prince Hakuryuu said this is quite common, and I've had guards keeping me up to date on if he's spotted or at least if he's causing any trouble."

Ja'far sighed. "You give him too much leeway, Sin."

"It's not leeway, it's knowing him well enough that if I didn't let him do a few things like this, it would just end up worse."

The advisor scoffed. "Yes, and how well you must know him."

"Ja'far," Sinbad said, his tone warning.

Ja'far opened his mouth, about to continue, but Sinbad's harsh stare stopped him. He shook his head, but gave up completely, excusing himself with some mutter that he would check back with him later. Sinbad was glad to be alone again, returning to his work, albeit with no real dedication.

He wasn't in the mood to have this discussion again. It had been one his friend had brought up several times since the Kou dignitaries had come to Sindria. Especially during the first few weeks, when Sinbad would disappear for several hours, or on the days the Magi wouldn't show for his duties, and Ja'far would later come to see if the youth had been spending the day with the king.

After the celebration over three weeks ago, when Ja'far had come for Judal because he wasn't at their appointed meeting, he had found Sinbad in his room, neither with intent to leave anytime soon, Sinbad had finally had a conversation with his advisor about what was really happening between he and the Magi. Well, mostly, seeing as Sinbad didn't always know himself where he stood with the dark-haired man, but he left that part out. He had also made it very clear his intent to keep the Magi after the year.

And Ja'far had made it very clear that he was against it. That it was all a terrible idea, Sinbad's feelings not withstanding, and all of it was going to end badly. He argued that no matter what, the Magi had fallen too far into depravity to be redeemed, that even if he 'played nice' for a while, he would turn around eventually, and be up to his usual tricks again.

Sinbad's only retort was that people can change. And he did believe Judal could, but he had to not just be given the chance to, but a reason to.

"_And repeatedly accusing him of things he hasn't done yet won't help any_," Sinbad had interjected.

Despite the argument, though, Ja'far had made sure to call Sinbad out about it.

But in the past few weeks, he had been left relatively alone about the subject. After the festival in Kou's honour, he had thought he was getting somewhere with the Magi. The way the man had acted that evening - though he knew some of the forwardness had been due to intoxication - he knew he had meant much of it. The way he lingered on some of his words, how he took his time, asking Sinbad to his room after what they had done in the kitchen... It was all sentimental, affectionate, in a way that Judal would never be able to openly announce.

And when he woke in the morning, the Magi still in his arms, he had been happy. Judal even seemed in a better mood than he had since he arrived, making no real move to leave or dismiss the king. Instead, he had held on to him, kissing him and murmuring, and Sinbad found in that moment how much he wanted this to be an almost daily occurrence.

He had already had wishes to see what it would be like, waking up with him, spending so much time with him, but he had kept it a little reserved, on the off chance neither one of them cared for it. After all, all he really had to go off of was their flitting moments, from the first they met to just before he was given to Sindria as a retainer. Those moments had been a full night at most, only glimpses of Judal's true self in each event. And only after their first intimate encounter in the Furfur dungeon, had each of their private moments been more about

satiating their need to be physically together, and that was when the Magi really began to be anything sort of open.

Over the past two years and some odd months, Sinbad had found himself wanting to be around him more and more, and he could put up a good argument that Judal felt the same way by the way he constantly snuck into Sindria or when they would disappear together after finding they had been on the same path out in the world. He wasn't sure when it had stopped being about lust, though, and simply about just wanting him around. But he thought it might have been the one rainy night over a year ago when Judal had been come to Sindria, no pretence of a celebration or to kill him, nothing, and just crawled into his bed, soaked and almost pathetic looking. Something had happened, he was sure by the look in his eyes, but the Magi had tucked himself into the king's arms, demanding him not to say anything as he had his way with him, slow and almost like love-making, and Sinbad had complied, his heart growing even more for the youth.

By that point, he had already been what would be considered faithful, though he had never been asked to do as such. But none of the men or women he came upon could please him the way Judal could, so he would just wait for his Magi to return to him before satiating his own needs. They simply did not have the fire he had, the spark that pulled Sinbad to him, and though he had been with a number of people after that first fateful encounter, it quickly died out when they could not placate him.

Sinbad didn't even know if Judal had done the same, with his constant jokes that he would find someone else were Sinbad to displease him, but sometimes he thought it was just a front, a way to distance himself from his own emotions. He hoped that was it. It would almost seem foolish to have put so much into this if the Magi didn't even feel a fraction of the same thing.

But he always came back to the king, didn't he? Judal could have whoever he wanted. He had no doubt the beautiful youth could seduce anyone he wanted to, even his generals could be swayed if he were so inclined to try. However, he didn't honestly look at anyone else. He didn't even flirt with anyone, except the closest it would be was Hakuryuu, and that seemed more because it made the prince uncomfortable, something the Magi enjoyed in an odd way to show his friendship.

His feelings for his Magi had certainly developed, but he still swallowed them down. He would ask him to stay in Sindria again and again, but there was always the possibility that Judal didn't feel the same, would one day stop coming to see him, or even that Kou or Al-Tharmen would drive a final wage between them. So he erected a wall, a hefty thing that would keep him from falling completely into his emotions with regard to the Magi, one that had a small window just to actually look at what it would be like to openly feel something. He looked through that window, even opened it and reached out on those nights that Judal had come to see him, but stole away behind it when he wasn't around, lest he miss him too much. In case he didn't come back or openly announced he had no returned affections, he could just board up that window and be done with it.

But since Judal had stepped off that boat, a year ahead of them to spend together, the wall had began to crack. With every moment unrushed and close to real time together, it weakened more and more. And the morning after the Kou celebration, when the Magi was still in his arms, returning his affections openly yet still closed in the way only he could, it fell down completely. There was no denying it anymore, how he felt, how badly he needed him in his life, how much he wanted him to stay and become fully his. And for a moment, he thought Judal had felt the same.

Until he stopped coming to him.

After then, Judal had completely withdrawn his attention from the king. He was focused on his duties (well, mostly, he still shirked them when he could) or spending time with his prince or in his library. He hadn't come to his office, just to sit on his desk and keep Sinbad company while he did work, he hadn't stolen moments away, kisses and touches when no one was looking, and anytime the elder looked like he was going to try for something like affection, he disappeared.

He had honestly hoped they were past this, where Judal seemed to go back and forth between whether or not he wanted to get close to the king. But apparently they weren't, he was still playing coy, and suddenly like he didn't want anything to do with him at all. Which, if he really had felt that way, Sinbad would reluctantly understand, but he at least wanted to know that's what was happening.

The only real connection they had was several days ago, where Judal had been waiting for him in his bedroom, and he had seemed affectionate in that moment, that he just wanted something like attention. And he was willing to comply, thinking that the night would turn something intimate. Something had happened, the mood shifted, and Sinbad wasn't exactly sure what he had said or done, but it had ended with Judal demanding they just go to sleep, though he didn't seem particularly upset about anything.

And that led to the most recent concern. Judal had been missing for three days. No one knew where he was, not even Hakuryuu, but the prince had done what he could to assure him how normal this was. That in Kou, the Magi disappeared _all the time_, and he had actually been surprised he waited a month to do it. He was sure the prince had meant the statement to be comforting, and it did feel very fitting as something Judal would do, but it didn't much ease his concern.

The worst part was, even if had an inclination to search for him, he had no idea where to start. It seemed that if the Magi didn't want to be found, he simply couldn't be found. A frustrating fact, but a fact none the less.

"I was expecting him to stay longer."

Sinbad jumped a little at the voice. His head whipped to one of the lower arched openings to the balcony where it had come from, and he was met with the upside down bust of his missing Magi, a grin on his face, and his braid draping all the way from the top of the carved arch to the floor.

"Judal," the king was calling, almost too eagerly, as he got up from his seat and approached him. The youth didn't move at first, letting the king take his face in his hands and kiss him awkwardly on the mouth. He savoured it, including the taste of mint that had seemed to linger on him most days.

The Magi made a sound almost like a snicker as he allowed the show of affection, even touching his cheek softly before pulling back. "It was only a few days, Idiot King," he teased. Sinbad backed away a bit as he turned himself right ways and landed just inside the room.

"Where did you go?" Sinbad asked.

Judal shrugged. "Out."

A violet brow rose. "Out?"

"Yes, out," he reiterated, stepping best the man and towards his desk. "But I got bored."

Sinbad watched him as he opened one of the wooden boxes on the corner, taking out a piece of candied fruit and eating it.

"Bored," the king repeated.

Judal nodded, chewing and swallowing before he spoke again. "Yes, bored." He smirked at Sinbad's impatient look. "I came back for some entertainment."

Sinbad didn't humour him this time.

The Magi shrugged, still grinning and taking another sweets from the box before returning to the king's side, fruit between his teeth. "So, entertain me, King of Sindria."

He eyed the youth, those crimson eyes full of an odd mix of mischief and something else. Something like... intent? But it was a little disarming, the eagerness he had.

"And how should I entertain you, Magi of Sindria?"

He had actually expected some resistance to the title, but if anything, Judal's smile became something more genuine.

"Surprise me."

::*~~*::

Judal had been rather easy to placate in his request, something that Sinbad wasn't sure if he should worry over or not. Well, maybe he would have if he wasn't enjoying the most energetic he had seen the Magi since he came to the island over a month ago.

They had travelled throughout the streets of the merchant district, Sinbad showing what his country did on a normal day. He knew Judal was somewhat familiar with it, it wasn't the first time the Magi had gone down the bazaar, but it was the first time the king had been with him. And his people always responded well to him, generally grateful to see the high king, and he interacted with every person that came up to him.

The dark haired youth was a little put off at first when Sinbad kept introducing him to every merchant as the Magi visiting from Kou, but after the first few, he seemed to settle, and actually began to interact. It seemed very foreign to him, having to mingle with people outside the palace, which didn't really surprise him. He always had the air of everyone was beneath him, royals just barely on his same level, and he could just assume it was drilled into his head so much that it became part of his personality.

It was obvious that he was having trouble with it, but surprisingly, he was _trying_. He shook hands with some of them, acknowledged them, spoke with some about their trade. He faltered here and again, obviously not sure what to say, but the king was quick to step in, giving more life to the conversation.

Sinbad did his best not to touch him much, if only not to give the wrong impression to his subjects. The few grazes were when he was leading him around and would put a hand on his back to direct him or touch his shoulder when he was introducing him. Judal on the other hand seemed a little more want for the connection, his fingers occasionally gracing Sinbad's hand when they were walking, or an arm sneaking around his waist when they were going an empty alley. Sinbad responded a little more when he did this, though a little confused by the Magi's behaviour.

Everything about it was odd it, honestly. He didn't know whether to enjoy this change or not. For a moment, it felt like he was conceding, that there would be a proclamation that he was really going to be Sindria's Magi. And more. All he had to do was say the word, and Sinbad would happily treat everything that way. Not say he was visiting from Kou, but that he was the island's. Not that he was a friend, but he was...

He was getting ahead of himself again.

Everyone had been eager to meet the Magi. They were excited to meet the member of Kou, sincerely and for business. They talked to him, showing off their wares, and offering him samples to take back home with him. Judal was accepting them at first, but soon he was turning to Sinbad, and actually asked if it was okay he was

taking these things. Sinbad told him it was okay, the merchants that were offering him things were well off, and could afford the try at foreign commerce.

The possibility of trade wasn't the only thing they were gawking at. Judal was already a beautiful exotic creature that could turn heads, but today he had an aura about him. If Sinbad had to name it, it was the same thing he had seen since he came from Kou, that glow he couldn't justly describe, but it was more now. People were openly gawking at him, and the king was caught between being proud of what was his and being protective of what was his. But he stilled himself, knowing there was nothing he could do without any type of subtlety.

Thankfully, the Magi was ignoring any advances: that eased him some.

They had stopped midday for a meal at one of the local cafés near a small park. He was grateful to see his Magi eat as much as he did, clearing two plates of meat by himself. He had been worried over the past month, not really seeing Judal eat that much, and knowing there were some days he had stomach problems. He had tried to ask him more about it, see if there was some ailment he needed to know about, but the Magi reassured him he was fine, time and again. He didn't believe him, but it wasn't something he could just force out of him. But he must have had his appetite back for a bit now, the little bit of weight he now had to him any indication.

There had been a delay in getting back to the stalls when a group of children excitedly ran up to their king and demanding his attention. Judal waved him off, staying in his seat on the porch of the café, watching as Sinbad spent some time playing with the kids, and whenever he looked back at the Magi, he had an odd sort of smile on his lips.

The rest of the afternoon, Sinbad finished his rounds with his people, ending with the merchants near the docks and just beyond, the ones that sold food stuffs. When it was obvious he was getting things for a meal, Judal asked for a bit more and something sweet, to which the king was happy to oblige. After he got everything together and packed into a basket, he led them down a side street that connected to a canal.

"The impression you're leaving, Idiot King," Judal teased, taking a plum from the basket and eating it. "There might be rumours."

"I am just showing one of our guests all the wonderful things of my country," Sinbad retorted as they came to an outlet, an alcove of smaller boats, there was a ferryman standing at a podium, writing in a ledger.

Judal made a thoughtful hum. "Whatever you say."

Sinbad chortled before he turned to the ferryman, speaking to him casually. After an exchange of coin, he boarded one of the boats, helping the Magi in down into it. He picked up the oars and began to row. Judal watched him as they started, before he rested a little, a bit of fatigue taking over his features.

"Where are we going?"

"There's a little inlet on the side of the island, you can only get to it by boat."

The Magi chuckled, digging for another piece of fruit. "There really will be rumours, Sinbad."

The king smiled at him as he continued his strokes. "Would they be wrong?"

Judal hummed. He turned his head, watching the ocean go by as the man rowed. "Some of them, who knows."

The rest of the boat ride was made in a comfortable silence and only lasted about twenty minutes. They passed under a green arch into a small cove. Sinbad brought the vessel to rest on the tiny sand barge, and as the sun was starting to hang low, they made their way very into the flora covered area.

"How do you know about this place?" Judal asked with curiously, his step just behind the king's.

"I know about every part of my island," he answered easily as he came to the edge of a small pond. He looked around, finding the spot that was cleanest and with the least amount of foliage before sitting down. Judal eyed the spot before he sat down next to him, taking in the spot.

The pond was an odd shaped body that fit just inside the cove, its waters a crystalline blue like the ocean. Around it were vibrant flowers that rooted into the surface beneath, colours ranging the rainbow. There were a few trees, some almost shrub like things that were only distinguishable by their height. The earthen walls around them were covered in clay and moss, a slick look to it that gleamed in incandescent hue in the fading light.

Judal was taken aback by it, staring at everything while Sinbad was pulling at a cloth and some of the food from the basket.

"Here I thought you would have been exploring when you were gone," the king said before biting into a piece of bread.

"There's only so much I can do without my wand." Judal was already taking one of the preserved meats, as if he hadn't eaten earlier. "I can do some wind magic, but not enough to get over to places like this." He clicked his tongue before adding, "And none of the boatmen would take me anywhere."

Sinbad laughed. "Did you think I wouldn't warn them about you?"

Judal narrowed his eyes at the king. "Did you really think I would go back to Kou by myself?"

"Who knows what you might try." His tone was joking, and the Magi just grinned back at him.

"You don't trust me?" he purred, leaning into the king's side slightly.

"Do you blame me if I don't?"

Judal chuckled. "No, I guess I wouldn't."

The conversation ceased briefly as they continued to eat, Judal taking most of the banquet to himself. He was smiling all the while, though he still looked a little in thought as he did. The sun was still setting, and with the approaching evening, the Magi mentioning they might want to leave soon.

"Not yet," Sinbad said, lightly putting an arm around Judal now that all he was focused on was the sweet bun in his hands. "Or we'll miss the best part."

The youth raised a brow. "Best part?"

Sinbad smiled. By the way the sun was almost completely gone and the light of the half moon was coming, it wouldn't be too much longer. But still a few moments it would be, so he took the chance to pass the short time in a more favourable manner. Sure that he was done with his dessert, Sinbad ran a finger under Judal's jaw, taking his chin to move his head just enough to place a soft kiss on his lips. The Magi made a soft sound before he tilted his head to perfect the angle. There was the sound of his bracelets as he touched Sinbad's cheek, adjusting some so he wasn't at such an odd position to continue the kiss.

It was Judal who pulled away, a sudden serious look in his eyes.

"Sinbad, about the other night..." He drifted off, his eyes shifting toward the pond. Sinbad followed his gaze, to the waters now alight with iridescent blue, white and green hues. He was silenced by it, staring intently at the glow.

"See? The best part," Sinbad reiterated, smiling.

"What kind if fish is that?"

"Jellyfish, actually," Sinbad answered as he leaned forward, reached into the waters. Judal watched, and his eyes widened when he retracted his hand, a white glow in his palm.

"What are you-"

"They have no stingers," the king interjected. "They were something left behind from when this area was under the sea, or at least that's what the scholars say."

He held it out, and Judal took the pile of mush with curiosity, slowly passing it between his hands.

"They have no more enemies here," Sinbad went on. "So they have no need for their stingers."

Judal was intently inspecting the invertebrate, looking over its curled up tentacles under its bell of a head. "But now they're defenseless against anything new," he commented as he leaned down to let the thing slide off his hand and back into the glowing waters below.

"Then it will adapt again. It could defend itself before, I'm sure there's a part of it that hasn't forgotten that."

Crimson was looking at him again, his brows knitted in thought. "Sinbad," he started again, but then he closed his mouth, jaw tight. With a sigh, he laid flat on the grass, his hands folding on his stomach as he closed his eyes. He thought he heard a growl, but he let him concentrate in peace for a moment.

But when the silence stretched on too long, he laid down on his side next to him and called, "Judal? What is it?"

Judal took a deep breath. He slowly opened his eyes half way, turning his head so he could look at the king.

"You haven't asked, but I know you still want your answer," he said in an even tone. "But it isn't an easy decision to make, there are just too many things involved, and I can't..."

Sinbad kept an even stare at him, not sure how this conversation was going to go. From all of the Magi's earlier actions, he far from thought he was about to be rejected. No, it sounded like a precursor to... well, he didn't know what, really.

"I understand it's not easy, Judal, but-"

"No, you _don't_ understand, Idiot King," Judal snapped, eyes narrowed. "It's not just something as simple as I just don't go back to Kou, there is so much else, you can't even begin to know it."

"What else would it be? If you're still sorting through things, I know it takes time."

"Emotions are the _least_ of my concerns," came the harsh words.

"Then tell me, tell me if it's Kou or Al-Tharmen, tell me, those things can be sorted out, there are things that we-"

Judal sat up abruptly, flipping him on his back and straddling his hips ao he could lean over the king, a hand on his throat, frustration in the growl that came forth. "_You're not listening_," he hissed, his fingers digging in just enough to make a point. Sinbad's eyes were wide, but he made no move. It wasn't the first of his Magi's outbursts, and this one he figured would be better for him to just ride out.

"It's not something as simple as that, it has nothing to do with them or feelings or anything!" His fingers twitched, but they gained no more strength in their grip. "It doesn't matter if I love you or if Kou will come for me, it has more to do with-"

Judal stopped in his tirade, brows narrowing dangerously. "What is with that look?"

He probably meant how Sinbad's eyes had gotten even wider, his mouth slightly agape.

"You've just never said that before."

"Said _what_?"

"That you love me."

Judal's face went from threatening to aghast in less than a second, before his cheeks took on a colour similar to his eyes. For a moment, his grip tightened, he half heartedly said, "T-that wasn't what I said, idiot!"

Sinbad smiled as he laid a hand gently on top of the one at his threat, giving his fingers a light squeeze. "It's what it sounded like to me."

His eyes narrowed again, though his voice couldn't quite recover the intensity from before. "It's not like you've ever said it."

"I would think I'm pretty good at implying it," he retorted with a smirk.

"S-shut up," Judal said almost too light. His body went slack, and Sinbad let out a forced breath when the Magi fell against him heavily. The king instantly put his arms around him, a hand in the base of his braid and the other at the small of his back. Judal's face was buried in his neck, and he couldn't help but feel his heart beating almost too quickly.

What was he so nervous about? Sinbad knew that it wouldn't be easy for him to make up his mind, that's why he wasn't pressuring him, giving him the whole year to think it through. Yes, he wanted an answer, but he didn't it right this moment.

"It's not the point, Sinbad," came Judal's voice.

"Then tell me what is."

There was quiet as a response for the longest time. Judal had gripped into the front of Sinbad's tunic, his fingers so tight they were as white as his skin could get.

Sinbad wrapped his fingers around that hand, and the Magi loosened his grip as he brought his knuckles close enough for a soft kiss. "What is it, Judal? Tell me, you know I'll do whatever needs to be done."

"...I know you will," Judal softly admitted. "And that's... That's part of..." He shook his head. "I'm... sorry."

Sinbad blinked. He had never heard an apology from the youth, especially not one so sincere.

Judal moved a little, so he was able to look Sinbad in the face, crimson meeting gold. "I thought I could, but I'm not ready." He leaned in to lay a quick kiss on Sinbad's lips.

"I still need time."

Sinbad smiled at his Magi, giving him a small nod. "Take all you need, Judal."

Judal stared at him a moment more before tucking his head back into the man's neck. They were quiet for a moment more, the evening truly starting as Sinbad continued to hold onto his Magi.

"Judal."

"Hmm."

"I love you, too."

"Of course you do, idiot."

* * *

><p>May be a tick or two before I can update again, I actually have some commissions I have to work on, but hopefully it won't be too long. :)<p>

**Hiddenfanfics**. I'll try updating as quickly as I can. Have to slow down for a bit, but it will still be done! ^-^  
><strong>SunsetKitsune<strong>. Actually, someone expecting can have sex during their entire pregnancy, and during second trimester, you almost can't stop them from having it. They tend not to have much during the first because it's the time you feel the most 'ick,' and it's suggested to be careful with it in the last month because a really powerful orgasm can trigger labour. But there is no reason why they can't have intercourse, and it is encouraged as normally speaking, as long as they are fit and willing.  
><strong>Tacitamura. <strong>Thank you! I love possessive Sinbad, too. And it hurt a little to write that part, but they didn't know the correlation between drinking and pregnancy until this past century, so there wouldn't be anyone to warn him not to. I'm going to do everything to keep it from happening from now on, I just needed it for the one chapter. ^^;


	9. Finding the Push

**Title. **Zillullah**  
>Chapter title. <strong>Finding the Push**  
>Authour. <strong>~sushisama~**  
>Fandom. <strong>Magi**  
>Main pairing. <strong>Sinbad/Judal (more later)**  
>Warnings. <strong>None for this chapter, other than a bit of a tease.**  
>Disclaimer. <strong>I do not own Magi or its characters, I'm just borrowing them for some fun.**  
>Notes. <strong>If I had written things in order, this chapter's dialogue would not be so bad. But it is, especially since I just wanted to be finished with it so I could get back to the current events. This is before last chapter, and it is the last of Judal's conflicting thoughts for a while. Again, I'm sorry if it's bad. I'll try to make up for it with next chapter.  
>Shout outs at the end, as usual! :)<p>

* * *

><p>There were five now. Five of those obnoxious white Rukh, each more persistent and loud than the last. And Judal could do nothing to ease their singing. Their hope and joy was almost sickening.<p>

Thankfully, he had started to feel less and less of his daily nauseousness, even to the point he was only taking his medicine as the symptoms came instead of everyday. Which was good, since he was uncomfortable with asking Masrur for more, to acknowledge how much he had used in the month he'd been there. He knew the bodyguard would tell him in few words as possible that it might spell trouble for later months, as he had once before in passing.

And with that small conversation, the Fanalis would remind the Magi once more that he needed to tell Sinbad, that the king _needed_ to be involved. And what Judal hated more, was he was starting to agree with him with no backlash of 'logical' thoughts. He almost had to will the contradictions, to remind himself why he hadn't told him yet.

These days, the only way he couldn't tell him was to keep his distance. The two weeks after the Kou celebration, he had been avoiding Sinbad once more. He had a moment of such weakness, where he was so close to him, and in the morning, still caught up from the haze of the festivity, before Freckles had interrupted them, he had been close to telling him. So he withdrew, making up excuse after excuse not to let his secret be found by the one person who deserved to know the most.

And excuses they were, he knew. But when Sinbad would try to catch even the smallest of moments alone with him, his mind went numb, the light Rukh were singing so loud it almost hurt, and he could not find the words.

It had become exhausting.

Judal had gone to wasting as much time as possible when he wasn't tending slackily to his duties with Ja'far. He was with Hakuryuu or Yamraiha or in his library as much as possible, and some days he went in the magic grounds to do as much as he could without his wand. He wanted to keep as much as he could honed, but inside he wondered how soon he would get the wand returned.

(Not that he didn't know where it was, he had actually found it over two weeks ago when he was searching for the sweets and food he knew the king hid around for his long nights, and found it in the drawer with those delicious Persian Delights. He just didn't take it because he knew somehow it would end up being more trouble than it was worth, and some strange sense of duty to _earn_ it back.)

Sinbad had said he would once he trusted Judal enough that he felt Sindria wasn't threatened by him. But how was he supposed to do that? How was he supposed to show that his ill will toward the island nation was gone? Whether or not it was true, it was still something he needed to make Sinbad see, make him believe. There would be so much freedom that came with trust.

And the reverse was true.

There was a wall, a last resistance to completely trust in the High King, what kept him from the admission of the current situation. Some obscure thought that it wouldn't end the way he thought it would, that he would be rejected or maybe even... abandoned. The worry sent a chill through him: Sinbad was the closest he had to full attachment, and he wanted so bad to make the complete connection with every passing day, but what if... what if, what if, those thoughts would always be the end of him.

So what could he do, to complete that bond? And what would happen if he did? He would agree to stay, it was that simple. He would stay and let Sinbad become fully part of his life, protect him from what had wronged him, the fears he had, the thought of Al-Tharmen wanting him.

And they would raise a child together.

But where was the freedom in that? No, he needed that the most, his ability to do as he pleased, what he always claimed his reason to stay with Al-Tharmen. The last bit of trust had to come from the same thing Sinbad needed from him. Freedom to do what he wanted, to go where he wanted, and the king trusting him to do it with. That would mean it's own limits, though, wouldn't it? Freedom as long as he did the right thing.

But he could say Al-Tharmen was the same, just opposite. Freedom as long as he did the depraved thing. Same concept, just more benefits here in Sindria.

It had been thoughts he was entertaining, but only here and there, as much as he would let his mind wander to it. Of course, it had been more and more over the past couple of weeks, and he could feel himself giving in. He was growing impatient to spend time with Sinbad, and with the weight he had been putting on now that his appetite was back - not much, but just noticeable enough to anyone completely familiar with his body (in other words, Sinbad) - he couldn't keep his secret for much more than a month, at most.

He was getting tired of going back and forth between wanting to tell and not. He would blame it on his condition, as so many others before him had, and tried not to think of how they would just get worse. So now he just had to find a way to bring himself to tell the man, and then sort everything else out. Yes, that's what he should do.

Now, how to give himself that push...

"Are you and Sinbad fighting, Judal?"

Judal looked up from his tea, not even realising how long he must have been staring at the cup before he heard Hakuryuu's voice. They were in the prince's room, sitting at his small table and eating breakfast, a habit they did at least once a week since they got there. No one questioned it, just let them enjoy their time away from the various Sindria members, so they could discuss things without their ears about, like the inane duties Ja'far would give Judal or Hakuryuu's training.

Or even talk of the relationship between king and Magi, whenever Judal was up to it (which had only been once before so far).

He raised a brow some when the question sunk in. "What makes you say that?"

Hakuryuu took a moment before he said anything, his mismatched gaze hinting at concern. "I don't know, I guess..." He looked down at his plate, nudging some fruit around on his plate. "I thought you two would be spending more time together, maybe..."

Judal shrugged. "Probably so."

"So you are having a fight?"

"...not... really."

The prince looked back up at his Magi, brows raised some.

"It's... complicated."

"Oh, um..." He bit his lip, a slight blush on his cheeks. He wanted to say something, but those kinds of words never came to Hakuryuu well. It was rather enduring how anything to do with relationships bothered him so.

"Shouldn't you... shouldn't you two be working on it?"

Judal hummed, resting his head on his hands as he put his elbows on the table. "Why? You know he's just going to ask me to stay, right?"

"I thought he did that just about every time you saw him, though?"

The Magi sighed. He was right of course. Hakuryuu's curiosity had always been in full force whenever he heard that Judal's path had crossed with Sinbad's, and the prince's ability to keep the secret had loosened his tongue up some. Though he had not really spoken of his emotions on the matter, he did recant bits of what would happen within what Hakuryuu was comfortable with (and sometimes beyond, just to see how red he would get). He supposed Hakuryuu was making sure that Judal wasn't giving away anything particular on Kou, and maybe even making sure Sinbad was treating him well. And for the Magi, though he would never admit to it, it was nice to have someone to talk to about the subject that had to stay so secret.

Judal guessed that made them friends. It was a strange but nice thought.

"Yes, but it's a bit different now, isn't it?" Judal replied, lowering his lids some. "He's actually got time to make me consider it."

"Well, I already thought that you might..."

Judal eyed him suspiciously for a long moment before asking, "Shouldn't you be a little more against my accepting his offer?"

Hakuryuu stammered for a second, staring back at his plate, his face red. "That is, I had already figured he would, and we're here a year, lots of time to talk to you about it, just like you said, right?"

The Magi listened to his rushed words, supposing that he was right. It would be a natural assumption, that he would stay. Even Hakuei had thought it, and she wasn't nearly as familiar about the situation as her brother was.

"I suppose… I'm still weighing the options, though."

"I can understand that, I guess," Hakuryuu hastily agreed, his eyes still on the last grape on his plate. "But, ah… shouldn't you be enjoying yourself still?"

"Hmm?"

"We're here for a year, there's no sense in not enjoying it," Hakuryuu went on, turning his eyes back to the Magi. "He's going to try to convince you anyway, why not give him a chance? It would become awkward if you just kept hiding from him."

Crimson eyes regarded the prince, his stare even, but thoughtful. He supposed he was right, as he had been about much else in the conversation. And even he had to admit his longing to see him, be with him, and see if he would agree to his offer.

In that quiet moment, Judal thought about telling Hakuryuu the truth. He wanted to think the prince would found out anyway on his own, but he was even denser about the subject than Sinbad was. There was no way he would find out without being told, at least not before it was born. But if he told, then he would have someone to talk to, someone who could give him advice, maybe...

No, even knowing, Hakuryuu's reaction would leave him immobilised and unable to be of any real use until he came to grips with the situation. Besides, there was a strong part of him that thought Sinbad really should be the first to know. Well, the first that Judal told.

"Are you going to be enjoying yourself?" the Oracle retorted with a smirk.

"I'm... I'm trying to."

Judal reached across the table to ruffle the prince's hair. "I know you are. Keep at it, we may have that stick removed yet."

"Stick?"

The Magi just laughed. They finished their meals with only a bit more dialogue, a casual chat about what they were up to within their activities around the palace. Sinbad was starting to give Hakuryuu more responsibilities than honing his abilities, having him go with Masrur to settle minor disputes in the city and other such things. He went on about some other things he had be doing, and Judal wondered if he realised that Sinbad was grooming him to be an emissary completely.

Maybe even be one of his...

"Would you stay?" Judal interrupted one of Hakuryuu's stories.

"What?"

"If that idiot asked, would you stay, too?"

Hakuryuu blinked. "Well, I, ah... I... can't, really, now can I?"

"Neither should I, but you seem rather insistence on it. I mean, there's no real difference, is there?"

"It wouldn't be the _exact_ same, I mean, I wouldn't be here to be—"

"No, no, not that, that's _my_ job," Judal interjected, ignoring the bit of edge he had at the proclamation. "But you get what I mean, right? What's the difference between the Magi not coming back and the prince not coming back?"

"It could start an incident."

Judal shrugged. "Then I get my war."

Hakuryuu sighed. "You probably want to curb that if you really are thinking about staying."

He tapped his chin in thought. "Gods, you're right, he probably would ask me to do... nice... things." Judal shuddered at the thought.

"Have you ever _tried_ those things?"

The look Judal gave him was a telling one of confusion. Why would he have? Being his depraved self was what was always asked of him, so why would he have tried for...?

He grimaced at the white Rukh chirping excitedly at the thought. Why did they sound louder than his black Rukh more and more each day?

"I'd think Sinbad would appreciate the effort," the prince went on. "If you really are thinking about staying, shouldn't you think about what's going to be expected of you?"

"And what do you really think he would be expecting of me?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

Judal blinked. That... wasn't a bad idea, actually. A great idea, really. If he knew what the idiot wanted, he could try it out, see if he was up to it, and then he would know if he really did want to risk staying or not. And none of the other business would have to be discussed beforehand, a great way for him to segue into that...

It was so simple. Had he not been so determined to put up roadblocks for himself, he might have thought of it before.

Their privacy was soon interrupted by a knock, Spartos coming to collect Hakuryuu for the day's work. Judal groaned, that meaning he would have to go as well, and he wasn't looking forward to the time with Freckles. Not that he ever did, but since the celebration, the advisor had been a little more open with his distaste toward the Magi.

When Judal had finally called him on it (_"You know, you're being grumpier than normal, what did I do __**this**__ time?")_, Ja'far had admitted to a conversation he had with Sinbad about the status of their relationship. Not that he didn't already know about it, but the king had apparently discussed it being something much more than an occasional romp. He made it clear that he would have Judal be some sort of tryst rather than his king actually have any developed feelings for him. The words he had used had particularly bitten into the Magi, and probably had some subconscious doing on his avoidance of the king.

_"I hate you being here, it's horrible for him. Like you're making promises you don't intend to keep."_

_"I never made any promises, nor do I plan to."_

_"Ch', of course not. You don't even get it, do you? He'd give you the world if you asked for it."_

_"Good thing it's not what I'd ask for."_

_"Then what would you ask for?"_

He hadn't known how to answer. In all honestly, what he really wanted was still something of a contradictory mess to him. He wanted his freedom, but he wanted Sinbad to keep him, too. He wanted both, but he didn't know if he could have them.

He still didn't know what he wanted for the little thing yet, either. If he wanted to be selfish and be in its life, or do what was right by it, and leave it with Sinbad.

First things first. Getting through the day with Freckles, and then hunting down the king, and working toward his answer.

::*~~*::

Judal almost had to laugh at the face Sinbad gave him when he opened his door later that evening.

The Magi had been waiting in the king's bedroom, sitting on his bed and playing with a small mix of wind and ice magic in the interim of Sinbad turning in for the evening. He still had the little orb of Magoi in his hand when the door opened, the cool ball giving off a white-blue light on his face.

He had been sitting cross legged on the edge of the bed, but set his feet down flat on the floor when he saw the man's face. There was a grin on his lips as he leaned back on one hand, the magic dispersing in a lingering wisp. He had come there for a discussion, but the wanting look and his own ache for his attention outweighed the topic in his mind.

And when Sinbad's hands were on his face, lips on his, he decided it could wait. He let out a small snicker as the kiss turned into something more, something rough and wanting. He gripped the violet tuffs at the base of his neck, holding him in place as their tongues briefly went at each other.

It was Sinbad that pulled away after a long moment, his palms still warming Judal's cheeks, his golden stare half lidded as he stayed close to the Magi.

"I thought you were mad at me," Sinbad said quietly, a small smile on his lips.

"Maybe I was," Judal replied, his smirk in his voice.

Sinbad regarded him for a moment, gold still on crimson. He swept Judal's bangs to the side to lay a soft kiss on his forehead. "Well, whatever I did," he began, his knees bending as he started to lower himself, "let me make it up to you."

Judal tried to keep his face indifferent, but with the king settling between his legs, hands on his Magi's hips, he couldn't help the honest smile that came to his lips. He ran a hand through those violet locks, working on the wrap in his hair, undoing it slowly.

Sinbad all the while was switching between nuzzling and kissing Judal's legs through his leg dress, starting from his feet and working his way up to his inner thigh, starting with his right than moving to his left. He was taking his time, every caress slow and meaningful. He hardly even registered when his hair was freed from the ponytail, the Magi's fingers still stroking through the strands as focused his attention on every part of his legs.

Judal felt like he was being worshipped, a king before a god, and he couldn't stop the grin that graced his lips at the thought. Seeing Sinbad on his knees was always a beautiful thing to him, having the man lowered to him as much as possible, but this was different. This was adoration mixed with affection, and it made it that much better. He watched the man intently with every movement, relishing in the way his warm hands felt as they moved from his hips to his sides, gracing skin with a light touch. He shivered when a palm crossed his stomach and chest just above his choli, his chunnari left in his room, and moaned when he could feel teeth through fabric on his inner thigh. It was making him ache just a little, his body coming attention more and more with each touch.

He let out another noise when those lips moved to just above his pants, kissing up to his naval. He leaned back some subconsciously, letting himself enjoy the slightly moist caress as he gripped just a bit tighter in his hair.

He allowed himself a brief thought, if Sinbad would be this attentive if knew what lie under his touch, but a moment it was before he was distracted by gold looking at him intently. Sinbad had an odd smile on him, but instead of criticising it, Judal smiled back a little, touching his cheek lightly.

"What?" he asked softly, his thumb tracing just underneath his eye.

Sinbad laid another kiss on his stomach before answering: "You're glowing."

The Magi wasn't sure what to make of the statement. It sounded well enough, though, that he could take it as a compliment, so to reward him, he leaned down to give him a soft kiss. Sinbad merely chuckled into it, taking a moment to kiss back, a hand returning to Judal's stomach.

For a moment, Judal laid a hand over Sinbad's, his mind wandering again. He liked this, feeling his warmth over the area, underneath his fingers that other little bit of life. He didn't know, Judal was sure, but if he did...

The white Rukh were fluttering excitedly, their melody something beautiful and peaceful

"You know, I always worried they weren't feeing you," the king said almost off handedly after he pulled away.

"Who?" Judal returned, his voice somewhat disinterested. He had been enjoying the man's ministrations so far, and was wanting more than just his idle prattling.

"Kou," he went on, kissing underneath Judal's chin before moving back down his body, still at a snail's crawl. "You were just so skinny, but look at you now..." His lips were on his stomach again, tongue flicking over his naval. He looked up as he finished, "You're flourishing."

The world was quiet for a moment, the words striking a heavy chord within Judal. Sinbad knew nothing of what was really happening, but he still could feel something different. And it didn't change his opinion, didn't take him away but only drew him closer.

And if Judal spoke truthfully in this moment, he knew his king would never let him go.

Judal took Sinbad's face in his hands, pulling him away from his body to give him a rough and lingering kiss. The man was happy to comply until the Magi was completely pulling away, standing up and moving away. Judal knew he was watching as he was taking off his choli and throwing it on the floor beside what would probably be considered his side of the bed.

"I've changed my mind," he said calmly before he sat back down on his side of the mattress, his back to the king.

"Changed... your mind?"

"Yes," he reiterated. He lifted up his braid just slightly, and Sinbad got the hint. He felt the mattress move and sag as the king crawled behind him, and he shuddered as he felt fingers move in the tufts in the base of his scalp before starting at the bottom wrap. He knew the man liked to undo his braid, so he let him have it as he thought of the words to begin the conversation he had originally come to discuss.

If he started this, if he found out exactly what was expected of him to be Sindria's Magi and to be by Sinbad's side, then he could try and see if he could stand it. And if he could stand it, if he could deal with whatever tasks were part of a country _not_ trying to take over the world, he could feel more comfortable telling him about the thing inside of him. And they would handle his concerns of Al-Tharmen and Kou then, together. With the little one.

Judal murmured as he felt the little bits of wind in his braid breathe out with each part Sinbad worked on. He let his mind wander a bit more, content with his ideas.

"Idiot," he started.

Sinbad was on the last bit of his braid, fingers idly combing through the long strands. "Yes?"

"When am I getting my wand back?"

The king hummed thoughtfully as he finished with the top wrap. His hands moved through his hair once more before finding their way to his shoulders, starting to knead gently. "When I can trust you."

"Anyway to be more specific than that?"

He shifted, pulling Judal back with him as he rested against the headboard, and the Magi was content to get comfortable against his chest, arms falling around his middle. He adjusted himself, head falling on Sinbad's shoulder and he put his hands on top of the tan ones, moving them to his stomach.

"I don't know yet," Sinbad said honestly, his breath sending a shiver down Judal's spine. "I'll know it when you do it, though. When I think you won't cause harm to Sindria."

"What about harm to you?"

The king snickered. "I think I could have you with me for years, and you'd still hold that over me."

"Probably so," Judal agreed.

There was a quiet that fell between them, one Sinbad was filling with light kisses and nips to his neck. He was sure the king wanted to finish what they had been doing before, but his thoughts were too focused elsewhere to think about continuing.

"Sinbad," he started, the seriousness in his tone halting him in his barrage of kisses. "If I... If I were to stay, what would I... be doing? I mean, I assume I'm helping Freckles out of some sort of idiotic notion that it'll make us tolerate each other. But that's not what a Magi really does, right?"

"You don't know?" Sinbad asked, his fingers lazily tracing Judal's stomach. "What all do you do in Kou?"

Judal shrugged. "Other than take my vessels to dungeons? Whatever I want, really."

"Yeah, well, that's not normally how that works. Especially since I don't really need dungeons anymore."

"That seems boring."

There was a laugh before a light squeeze. "There are other things to do, and it doesn't mean you wouldn't be allowed to go do some things under the 'whatever I want' category."

"Yes, I figured it wouldn't be best to go stir up the commoners, but what are these other things?"

Sinbad took a second to think. "Just helping around the country, would be the best way to put it. Things that come up that myself or the generals can't do, help defend us against any outside threats, things like that."

"Hmm."

Judal shifted a little, craning his neck to look at Sinbad. The man took advantage of the angle, kissing the bridge of his nose, and the Magi smiled despite himself.

That all didn't sound... too horrid. He wasn't exactly used to helping people, but he supposed it was worth a try. And as for getting his wand back... that would take a bit more consideration, some thought of what he could do. See if it was worth it, see if he could.

Sinbad stroked his stomach again, and Judal almost purred at the sensation. He was feeling a little more sure of himself, and that it was okay to let go for just a moment more. He had an idea now, a course of action.

Feeling accomplished, he let himself completely relax into Sinbad's arms, and felt the energy leave him as he finally let out the stress he had been holding onto. With a light smile on his lips, he let himself drift off, leaving the next day to make more concrete plans.

For tonight, though, tonight he would let his king hold him.

* * *

><p>This chapter was so cheesy and the dialogue so hackney, I'm so sorry. I'll make it better, I swear, ehhhhhhh.<p>

Anyway. Shout-outs!

**Hiddenfanfics. **Thank you, thank you! I'm glad you're still enjoying. Affectionate Judal is one of my favourites, just because he's kind of reluctant, haha. And still in a bit for Sinbad to know. But it'll happen. :D  
><strong>Darkblackmagi. <strong>I'm glad you've enjoyed it so much! Romantic scenes? Do you mean fluff or smut? I'm trying to get as much fluff in here that will fit into the characters/plotline. As for smut, the story is only going to have so much, but I'm going to be doing one shots and side stories that have it, so hopefully it'll fill the void. :) I don't know if I'll do another long fic like this, but definitely small ones. Thank you for your kind words!  
><strong>Tactimura. <strong>The jellyfish pond is a real thing, I just thought it was so pretty and fit, and I love jellyfish, so, haha. Judal can try sometimes, when he wants something, adorable thing. And revelation it is, something he'll definitely be holding over Judal, hieh.  
><strong>SunsetKitsune. <strong>Not for a bit still.


	10. Something New, Something Blue

**Title. **Zillullah  
><strong>Chapter Title. <strong>Something New, Something Blue  
><strong>Authour. <strong>~sushisama~  
><strong>Fandom. <strong>Magi  
><strong>Main pairing. <strong>Sinbad/Judal (others later)  
><strong>Warnings. <strong>None really for this chapter.  
><strong>Disclaimer. <strong>Magi and its characters are not main, I am just enjoying playing around with them for a bit.  
><strong>Notes. <strong>Sorry about the slight delay, been trying to find a job and then family stuff happened. And art. Really need to work on a bunch of art stuff. This chapter is the main start of a lot of the canon divergent things. And Aladdin for a few. Which is where the excuse with the academy comes in, because I wanted him in for a few things. And in general. Love that little cutie.  
>Shout outs at the end, like usual. :)<p>

* * *

><p>Sinbad could happily say he was having a rather good day. It had started a little rocky, but after spending some times on the docks and talking to the vendors, he was in rather high spirits.<p>

He was still a little buzzed from the night before when he woke up, only further encouraged when his Magi was still next to him in bed. When they had returned from their day of hooky, they had snuck back into the palace, careful to avoid his generals and especially Ja'far, and retreated into his bedroom for the evening. When they laid down, it was to have only a bit more of conversation before the activity of the day caught up with them and exhaustion won out against staying awake for anything else.

Sinbad had been expecting Judal to be gone in the morning. He wasn't sure why, he had just woken up thinking it would be like before, when the Magi would disappear in the middle of the night. He was happy that he stayed, though, and had spent the beginning of his day waking him up with a shower of kisses and affectionate words. And when the youth had woken up, he had responded in kind, and for a stretch of heavy moments, it seemed they would be late to their day's duties. That is, until he was being shoved away and the Magi was leaving via the window for his own room, a paled look on his face.

He had waited before going to breakfast, taking his time bathing and getting ready for the day, but when Judal didn't come back, he opted for giving him his space and went to eat with his generals and Hakuryuu. Ja'far was in the middle of asking him where he had disappeared to the day before when the Magi showed up, his presence the same as it had always been, aglow and arrogant, showing no signs that anything had been wrong.

Sinbad had caught him for a brief moment alone before they would separate for the day for their individual duties, to voice his concern about the morning. Judal had just grinned, reassured him that he was all right, that something from the previous day hadn't agreed with him (he made some try at an insult toward one of the food stalls, but it was half hearted at best), and he happened to have medicine in his room. He had ended the conversation with a stolen but quick kiss before heading off to, as he put it, endure Ja'far's boring routines.

The king had a delightful thought, that he could get used to Judal's rather unhindered and open affections.

He had only spent the first few hours of his day in his office before he was down at the docks and vendors, satiating a curiosity he had, a curiosity that had a most pleasant outcome after half a day and a boat ride later. He was ending the trip with a purchase of the sweet buns Judal had seemed so fond of the day before, when a more than familiar voice caught his attention.

"Sinbad!"

Sinbad turned to see who had called him, only the tip of a long pointed hat in view before he looked down. He grinned at the sight, the little blue-haired boy looking back up at him eagerly, his usual large smile on his face.

"Aladdin," he addressed contently. "What a pleasant surprise."

The little Magi nodded. Sinbad was able to give him a once over, and in the months since he had left the country, he had grown some and looked older in his eyes. But not too old, thankfully, or else he wouldn't really be himself.

"The academy had an abroad study objective, and I thought I'd come see you and the others. I hope that's okay?"

"Of course, of course, consider Sindria a second home," the king said happily. "Come, let's go to the palace, and tell me about your studies."

They began the trip towards the apex of the island, the little Magi chattering away about what had been going on in Magnostadt. He spoke so fast and with so much zeal, Sinbad could barely get a word more than acknowledgement. It wasn't until they were well inside that Aladdin finally took a long enough breath that he could mention a few things that had happened in the last few months.

There was one thing he didn't get to mention before they were at the palace, though.

"Hakuryuu!"

Aladdin was already sprinting toward the prince the moment they were in the main foyer, ignoring the papers he was holding to leap on him in an almost tackling hug. Caught so off guard, he barely had time to catch the little Magi, nonetheless try to keep hold of the documents.

"It's good to see you," the blue-haired youth went on, detaching himself from the prince.

Hakuryuu knelt down to pick up the papers as Sinbad came to join the two. "You, too, Aladdin," he said, straightening up. "What are you doing here, though? I figured you'd still at the academy."

Aladdin grinned at him. "Well, we were given a chance for an off-campus study, and I thought what better place than in Sindria? That way I get to visit and ask Yamraiha for some help!" He looked at the king expectantly when he said it.

Sinbad nodded. "I'm sure she'll be happy to help with whatever you need."

The Magi smiled excitedly before turning his attention back to Hakuryuu. "So you're visiting, too?"

"Um, well, actually..."

"Hakuryuu is having an extended stay," Sinbad answered for him. "Kou has lent him to us as a retainer for a year."

"That's great."

"Yeah, I suppose," Hakuryuu replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Were you in the middle of something?" Sinbad asked, eyeing the papers in his hands.

"Oh, Ja'far had asked for these from your office, and he couldn't find you, so I got them."

"Ah, well, let's not keep him, then," Sinbad said with a smile, taking the documents easily from the prince in the hand not holding the bag of sweets and starting to head toward the advisor's study.

"Sinbad, um, you may not want-. I mean, they've been arguing a lot today," Hakuryuu started as he and Aladdin followed the king.

"It's a day that ends in 'y,' of course they're arguing," he replied with a shrug.

"They?" Aladdin asked.

The answer came in heavy voices once they were outside the study door. They weren't yelling, but it was still loud enough to get snippets of the conversation even as Sinbad was opening the door.

"-hadn't been gone for four days!"

"Three days, I was back yesterday."

"Then where were you?"

Sinbad could hear the grin in his response before he even laid eyes on it: "Why don't you ask the Idiot King, he's right there."

There was a pause from his advisor, just as they were inside the study. Ja'far's back was to them at first, Judal facing the door, and he noticed Sinbad before anyone else, his eyes full of mischief. As the advisor was turning to face them, his mouth opening, the dark-haired Magi laid eyes on the blue-haired boy. The crimson seemed to light up, and he was shushing Ja'far as he stepped by him.

"Look who it is!" he exclaimed, his steps eagerly toward the smaller Magi. "Baby Magi, what a surprise."

"You, too, Judal," Aladdin responded. He was caught between his surprised, his usual cheeriness at seeing people he knew, and a slight apprehension at the dark Magi's presence.

"Kou had given us Judal, too," Sinbad gave as explanation to Aladdin's worried expression.

The look in Judal's eyes didn't ease off, if anything he looked more eager as he eyed the little Magi up and down. "You've gotten a bit stronger, haven't you?"

Aladdin nodded, his head tilting as he eyed the taller Magi. His brows knitted a bit in thought before he seemed to relax. "I've been studying at Magnostadt."

"Ohoho, nice." He grinned, hands crossed over his chest as he went on, "Let's see how strong, huh? What about a spar?"

The air in the room instantly tensed at the suggestion, especially Aladdin and Sinbad, the ones present for their last 'spar.' But Judal waved them off, his smile turning into something a bit more sincere.

"I'll behave, I promise," Judal tried to reassure. He turned to Sinbad, his eyes speaking his request as much as his words. "Come on, I haven't really gotten to do anything since I got here."

"Judal, I don't think-" Hakuryuu spoke to his friend.

Ja'far had already started his argument, even Sinbad had an unease about him, but Aladdin was smiling. "I don't see why not, Judal. It would be nice to have a duel with someone and not have to hold back."

Judal grinned, a laugh coming from him. "Well, then, let's get to it." He held up a hand to silence Ja'far before he could even speak. "And you all can watch and have the witch there, if it makes you feel better. I know she's perfected that limiter thing she was working on."

The advisor narrowed his eyes sceptically. "And how to you know that?"

"Because I let her try it on me the other day," he answered. Ja'far didn't seem to believe it, but Judal's attention was on the king again. "So, my wand?"

Sinbad was still a little stunned by the admission, he didn't answer right away. He shook his head, saying, "Now one moment-"

Judal gave a shrug. "I'll go get it, then," he said with an almost nonchalant attitude. He looked at Aladdin, grinning. "Meet you in the magic grounds in about ten?"

Aladdin smiled, his expression taking on something eager. "Okay!"

"What do you mean, you'll get it-" Ja'far started, brows furrowed. Judal shrugged him off, heading out the study without another word.

The moment the door was closed, the advisor was glaring at his king, his accusing. "How does he know where his wand is?"

Sinbad looked just as surprised as he had about the limiter statement. "I didn't tell him," he said honestly.

Ja'far made it obvious he would be continuing the conversation by his narrowed brow, so Sinbad was glad when Hakuryuu nudged the little Magi, suggesting they go the magic grounds already, and they both left as the advisor went on.

"And yet he knows." Ja'far's hands were in his sleeves as he went on, "And what else does he know?"

"Ja'far, it isn't-"

"You can't keep a level head with him around, Sin," he said. He took a pause, sighing, before saying, "He can't be trusted, you know that."

"I think you're wrong." Sinbad's voice was definite.

"And what makes you so sure?"

"He just... listen, he's..." The king ran a hand through his bangs, trying to think about how to word his defence. It would be impossible to describe what had been going on between them in a way Ja'far would accept, or even just trying to communicate the events from the day before. Where Judal had been trying, he had been making some sort of effort prove he could... well, he wasn't exactly sure what Judal was trying to prove just yet, but he knew it was something, and he wasn't about to hinder it.

"You can't be objective," Ja'far said, his voice taking on a softer tone, more concerned. "I know that you two... In the pursuits you have with him, it doesn't really leave you a way to see him for who he is, does it? Just who you want him to be."

"And I disagree." Sinbad crossed his arms, his tone even and serious. "I know who he is, in all aspects, not just the one I see privately, but I acknowledge the side he was and still is. _But_ there's a part you haven't gotten to see yet, you just... you have to trust me on this, please."

"And when he proves you wrong?"

"Then you get to tell me your 'I told you so's while we deal with him."

The answer didn't seem to appease the advisor.

"Well, little steps, right? Come on, let's go watch them, he said he was going to behave, we'll watch him keep his word."

Ja'far scoffed. "So I get my first 'I told so' within an hour, wonderful."

Sinbad was making his way out of the study, Ja'far close behind.

"And what did he mean, to ask you where he was yesterday?"

He didn't respond at first, trying to think of a retort, when something struck him.

"Ah, _damn it._"

"What?" Ja'far asked, concerned.

"I bet he ate all my Persian Delights."

"_What_!?"

::*~~*::

The two Magi were already in the main sparring circle when the king and advisor arrived. The sun just beginning to set, leaving them only so much time to fight. They joined Hakuryuu, Yamraiha, and Spartos who had apparently been around when the group had come in and thought to watch. There was a row of seats just on the circumference of the area, within full view of the circle, but still well enough away to be out of reach of spells.

Sinbad sat next to his mage general, and asked her some of the limiter Judal had mentioned before. The king had brought it up to her shortly after the two emissaries had arrived, but it was more of a request for her to play around with an idea for it, not that she had to make anything. Not until he thought it would be needed, and he hadn't thought that at all yet. But Yamraiha advised him that she had gone ahead to finish the project, more out of curiosity than anything else, and she had been honest with the dark Magi when it came up in conversation. It had surprised her that he was almost understanding, and several days ago, right before Judal had gone missing, he had offered to check on her progress, proving that it worked. The man had been surprised by it, but grateful at the efforts his Magi had made.

Yamraiha handed him a golden bangle, furthering her explanation of the limiter. He listened intently as he slipped on, tuning out some of the more technical aspects, really only getting the part where the bangle he was given was needed to remove the one on Judal's wrist. Though he got most of what she said, the specifics were a little more than he was interested in: all he needed to understand, was there was only a certain amount of Magoi Judal could use when the bracelet was on, and if he used more than that, it would shut off his access to Borg, Magoi, even the Rukh. She mentioned it was actually something she had found during her inventory of the magical items found from dungeons and slightly modified. She freely admitted that she still wasn't completely sure how it worked, but when he had tried it, there wasn't any other side effects other than the mild shock from losing connection to his Rukh.

Sinbad was sure he asked at least three times, sounding unbelieving that Judal would just offer himself to the experiment. She reassured him each time, that he was aware of the project, and he had come to her to see if it was finished, not the other way around.

The two Magi were just beginning their spar when Yamraiha was finishing her explanation. There was a delay apparently, where they were talking in hushed tones, and Sinbad had just assumed they were setting some rules or something, from the occasional glances he gave them when the witch's words were too disinteresting for him. Judal had looked almost pale at one point, and the king could tell he was talking hurriedly, but when she was going in about what all the limiter did, he couldn't hazard a guess to the discussion.

The fight started with the usual elements, heat and ice meeting with a hiss and steam, and escalating from there. It was a thing to watch, two powerful Magi going at it like that. It was different than in Balbadt, Aladdin knew more of what he was doing, and Judal wasn't trying to overpower the smaller male, but meet him in a fair battle. Well, as fair as Judal could do, there was still some underhanded spell throwing, a toss of ice when the blue-haired youth was recovering from a swing.

Watching them, it was clear who had the more strategy but the more natural talent for fighting. Not to say Aladdin was not strong, because he definitely was, but Judal had been more opt to battle foes, had been involved with dungeons and armies, he knew how to move, where he should be in the battlefield, but where his agility and spell power served him benefit, Aladdin's raw ability and tactics made him a match.

It was quite the spectacle indeed.

There were moments when looked as though Judal would have the upper hand, but he reeled back his attack just before making one more blow, opting for a pause or a weaker spell. Sinbad's wrist stung a little whenever it happened, and Yamraiha explained it was the only side effect for the 'control' bracelet: it would always give off a warning when the other bracelet was about to be completely activated. Sinbad inquired what would happen if it shut off Judal's Magoi fully and in a strong burst, not just the bit of test they had done the other day. She wasn't sure, in all her honesty. It hadn't come up in her testing yet. She was hoping to do a bit more with it, and that this exercise was good for research on it.

Sinbad was just hoping that it would never come up, and honestly wished that this would be the only time that his Magi would ever need to wear it.

The two continued for several more moments, the spar lasting the better part of an hour. The sun was set, and they were going on by the little moonlight and the lanterns the custodians had lit as the sun set. It was surprising that Judal seemed to be the first to get close to something like tired, but it was more strained than exhausted. The slight fatigue was probably what let a drop in his defence happen, where Aladdin had made a strike with wind, a gust directed at his mid section that was obviously meant to just knock him back. But there was a moment, one that Sinbad knew that if he had blinked he would have missed, where Judal's shoulders drooped, and he didn't put up any shield as soon as the attack was made.

The one that came was at the last possible second, small and vibrant that not only deflected the rush of air, but created a brief spark of lightning. The spectators made a sound of enthrallment, but the two Magi were still, staring at each other, wide eyed. There were several breaths, were neither made a move, and Sinbad couldn't help but feel something had just happened that wasn't expecting of the usual magic contest.

Aladdin was speaking to him, but Judal was holding up a hand, quieting him, and Sinbad didn't need to hear to read the simple word, 'Later,' coming from his Magi's mouth over and over.

The king stood up, his brow creased in slight concern. "Is everything all right?" he called to the two Magi.

Sky and crimson turned to him at the same time. Judal's brows were narrowed, but Aladdin was smiling something reassuring. "We're done, that's all."

"And you might want to get extras for dinner," Judal commented, his smirk coming back. "Because after that, we'll need lots to replenish us."

Sinbad eyed them both, his gaze wondering, feeling like he had missed something, but decided to leave it for now. He had planned to have a conversation with Judal later on that evening, anyway, the question he had could wait until then. The other members of the audience seemed just as eager to have a meal, and they all left for the dining hall together. Yamraiha talked eagerly to the two Magi, discussing what parts of the battle she enjoyed, while Spartos and Hakuryuu had a quiet discussion of their own.

The king followed the group, Ja'far walking next to him, hands in his sleeves, a pout on his lips.

"So, the 'I told you so'?"

Ja'far sighed. "Fine, he did right this time. But, Sin, that doesn't mean you shouldn't watch him. It's still possible."

"Don't worry, I'll be keeping a close eye on him," his voice held a grin at the double entendre.

The former assassin just groaned at the statement.

The meal went by with fervour, a great deal of food and laughter shared. Sinbad was happy to have the younger Magi among them, his presence always made things a bit brighter with his youthful vigour and still lingering naivitie. Between he and Judal, though, he was almost worried that there would be no food left, how the both demanded several portions.

The group, which had been full out by his other generals by the end of the first course, lingered long after they were done eating. But slowly they started to filter out, one of the last being Judal, who caught the king just as he was leaving the dining area, and whispered into his ear that he expected him in his room later on in the evening before he flitted off to speak to Hakuryuu and Aladdin. Sinbad grinned after him, and he hurried off to his office to finish a few things he still needed to have done by the morning before getting back to his Magi.

It was about an hour or so later when he finally got to Judal's room, the bag with the sweet buns from earlier in hand. In all the commotion, he had never gotten a chance to give them to him. He was about to walk into the room when he heard another voice coming from the other side of the door. He waited a moment, trying to recognise who was the other speaker, and after a few more hushed tones, he could tell it was Aladdin, but not what they were talking about.

So he decided to knock, thinking that just walking in would probably not appear right. He was certain the little Magi wouldn't fully understand what it meant to walk in unannounced, but he still had to play somewhat appropriate in these situations.

The door was opened in a rushed movement, and the king was met with red eyes glaring at him. He took in the sight of his Magi, despite the slightly angered look he was getting, and it was obvious by the layer of moisture, lack of choli, and his loose hair that he had recently bathed. His intense stare lessened some at visage of the king, and Judal let out a frustrated sigh before moving so he could enter the room.

Aladdin greeted him once he was inside, not much further in than he. He hadn't sat or gotten comfortable, so Sinbad figured he might have only just come a bit before he. The king waved back, but he could not ignore the slight tension coming from the taller of the Magi.

"What are you two up to?" Sinbad asked playfully, setting the bag on the table in the middle of the room.

"Oh, I just needed to ask Judal about-"

"He wanted my help with his little off campus study thing," Judal interrupted.

Aladdin looked at him, a brow raised, and his head tilted. He blinked before saying, "Yeah, I mean, I know Yamraiha would help, but I could get something more unique with another Magi's help, right?"

Something about the words seemed a little off, but he decided not to press it. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll let Ja'far know that Judal is at your disposal for the time you're here."

"Thank you," Aladdin replied sincerely.

"You're welcome, Aladdin," Sinbad said, patting the shorter male on the head. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to talk to Judal in private. But you can have him all tomorrow, okay?"

The blue-haired youth nodded and smiled. "I was getting tired, anyway. Good night, Sinbad, Judal." He waved them both off before exiting the room, the king and his Magi giving their own pleasantries before the door closed behind him.

As Sinbad was turning back to Judal, the dark-haired youth was already at the table, diffing into the bag and pulling out the sweet bun.

"Is everything all right?" Sinbad asked his Magi the second time that day.

Judal looked at him, stare even as he was chewing on the dessert. He finished his bite and swallowed before answering: "Yes, Idiot King, everything is fine."

"Well, earlier-"

"Sinbad," Judal interrupted, his eyes taking a serious turn. "It is all right. I'm all right. _We_ are all right."

Sinbad blinked, thinking the statement odd. "What?"

The Magi shook his head, not answering as he finished the bun, licking his fingers of the glaze once he was done. "Things have come up," he began, coming to stand in front of his king. "I thought I would have..." He stopped, tapping his chin.

"Let me figure this out." He graced a hand along Sinbad's cheek, wrapping his fingers around to the back of his neck, and pulling him in for a kiss. "But I should know soon."

The king felt a little hazy, the allure of his Magi strong, and the movements he was making slow and sure. "What do you mean?"

Judal hummed, his body coming so close to him, as he nuzzled the side of Sinbad's neck. "Give me some more time."

Sinbad ran a hand through his damp hair almost absent mindedly. "I told you, have all the time you need."

The Magi made another thoughtful noise, his lips grazing the flesh underneath his mouth before he was detaching himself and heading over to his dresser. "Now, did you actually have something to talk to me about, or were you just trying to save Baby Magi from your perverted intentions?"

The king laughed, watching as the youth picked through a box on the top of his dresser, that he could tell by the sounds held his jewellery. He lifted out only one piece, the garnet necklace, and as he was putting it on, Sinbad noticed the only bracelet he was wearing, a silver bangle on his left wrist that he had never seen before, and he thought of the golden one on his own arm.

"Well, there was a couple of things," he voiced as he came behind the Magi, sliding an arm around his middle. He took his hand, causing Judal to look back at him with a questioning expression, before realising that Sinbad was slipping the golden bangle onto his wrist.

"I was surprised, you know," he started, clanking the two bracelets together, moving the one slightly as it made an audible click, just like Yamraiha had said it would when he asked her before he went to his office.

"Surprised?" Judal repeated teasingly, relaxing into the body behind him as Sinbad slowly took both bracelets off.

"That you would be so eager to make sure this inventive thing of Yamraiha's works." He accented the comment with a kiss on Judal's cheek.

"Hmm," Judal said, watching Sinbad as he slid the two bangles onto his own wrist. "I have my reasons."

Sinbad pulled away some, and the Magi turned around in his arms, and he loosely draped his arms around the king's neck. "And those reasons are?"

"Again, mine," he purred before nipping at Sinbad's chin.

"Ah, nothing like the reasons with the Yekta farm, right?"

Judal scoffed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really? Because, you know, I did talk to Lady Fatima, she had some interesting things to say..."

The Magi let out a groan, pulling away from the king as he made his way to his bed. "And why would you be speaking to a crone like that?"

"How do you know she's a crone if you didn't know what I was talking about?"

Judal was glaring at him from where he sat on the edge of his mattress.

Sinbad just smiled, always glad when he had the upper hand on his Magi. "You know, when you mentioned that no boatmen would take you anywhere, I asked around, just out of curiosity. And you know what I found out?"

"That I wasn't lying?"

"Well, you were, but only to hide the one that took you to the Longshell island."

Judal huffed. "Not like I could do anything there."

The king laughed again, stepping closer to the bed. "Except help the farmers there?"

"_One_ farmer," Judal corrected.

Sinbad ignored the indignant tone, taking the Magi's face in his hands. "Whatever it was, you helped them. And the Lady was very grateful to you, even impressed that you stayed for two days."

"They were feeding me."

The king kissed his nose. "Yes, yes. Nonetheless," and one more kiss to his forehead, "I'm proud of you."

"Ew," Judal commented, his hands fisting the front of Sinbad's tunic. "Don't say those things, and don't tell anyone. Especially not Freckles."

"And ruin your reputation?" He snickered. "Of course not. I'll keep your dirty, goody secret for now."

"You'd better." The Magi leaned back onto the bed, taking the king with him, and Sinbad balance himself with one hand, the other still on Judal's cheek.

"And should I not get used to it either?"

Judal hesitated before answering, "Maybe... not. We'll see."

Sinbad kissed him, the answer more than he could ever expect. Judal returned with fervour, and for a long moment, they just held onto each other, kissing and the Magi's hands wandering, before Sinbad was removing his clothes and they were adjusting to get more comfortable in the bed.

"Do I need to give back my wand?" Judal asked between kisses and nips.

"Not for now," Sinbad said, his lips going down his neck. "But I hold the right to take it back when I feel a need to."

Judal murmured when a hand glided down his side. "Fair enough." He hummed again, a hand in Sinbad's now untied hair. "And, Sinbad?"

The king looked up at his Magi, hand stopping midway to his leg dress. "Hmm?"

"You're out of Persian Delights."

* * *

><p>I was going to end it with a smut scene, but it was late, I got tired, and it was long enough anyway. I'll probably do a smutty one shot soon. Whee.<p>

There might be a small break before I post on this again. If I don't write something else, I'll get tired of this story and not finish it, so I'll be doing some one shots here and there. Of course I'll post them here when I do them.

Anyway, the shout-outs.

**darkblackmagi. **I'm glad you're still enjoying it. As I get them done, I'll be posting them, so keep an eye on my updates. Let's see, I already had an idea with the teacher/student one, so that won't be too hard, I like the Judal as prince one, but I might do more of a knight or something than butler, and the secretary one would be fun for a smutty office one shot. Thank you for the ideas!**  
>Tacitamura. <strong>I love playing with them as friends. Judal needs someone close, you know? I know, thinking too hard is the bane of so many things moving forward. He's going to be at it for a bit, though. :) I guess so, I always think too much about my dialogue and get kind of disappointed when it doesn't come out exactly the way I want. I guess I think too much, too, haha. Yes, it is. It's Eil Malk in Palau, called Jellyfish Lake. Give it a search, it's really neat. :D**  
>Hiddenfanfics. <strong>I giggled so much when I read your review, seeing the oh my glob tickled me something fierce. W00t, LSP. Anyway, you know Sinbad will take it well. When he's told. And Judal will be cute for a bit longer, mwahaha. All the fluff.**  
>SunsetKitsune. <strong>Still a bit a ways away, but it will happen. :)**  
>slifarianhawk. <strong>Thank you! ^-^**  
>Skullera. <strong>Thank you so much for your kind words. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I've always wanted to write mpreg, but this is the first I've gotten to write, and I'm excited how well received it's been. And thank you, thank you, I try what I can with my style. And, yes, fluff! There will be lots of it, I promise. There will be some angst when I get to the main conflict, but I plan on throwing in as much loving stuff as I can. Thank you again. I hope I keep entertaining! :D


	11. Fever Breaking

**Title. **Zillullah**  
><strong>**Chapter title. **Fever Breaking**  
>Authour. <strong>~sushisama~  
><strong>Fandom. <strong>Magi  
><strong>Main Pairing. <strong>Sinbad/Judal  
><strong>Warnings. <strong>There's a light lime in this chapter, nothing too graphic and is only about three paragraphs.  
><strong>Disclaimer. <strong>I do not own Magi or its characters, I'm just borrowing them for some fun.  
><strong>Notes. <strong>Sorry for the bit of delay with this chapter, was a bit busy. And I'm going to be a bit busy in this week, and I'm also going to be taking a slight break from _Zillullah_. Not too long, but if I don't, I'll get burnt out and won't finish. But don't worry, I won't stop writing, I'll just be doing some one shots. I may not be uploading all of them here, though (don't feel like dealing with CU's bullshit, honestly), so please check out either my tumblr or AO3, both under the name of sushisama. And I have some Sinju art on my tumblr, too. :)  
>And I swear next chapter will explain Judal's behaviour. And getting closer to telling him, I swearzies.<p>

* * *

><p>Outside of the monsoon season, it hardly ever rained in Sindria. When it did, though, it was never a quick thing, but something that lasted on and on. At least, that was how the two or three days it normally lasted felt to the citizens.<p>

Even on just the second day, Sinbad was ready for the sun to be back out.

Three days had passed since the blue-haired Magi had graced Sindria with his returned presence. Since that first day, the two Magi were off either in Judal's library or one of the many libraries in the palace, and Sinbad had been pleasantly surprised by their cooperation. Whatever project Aladdin had picked seemed to have them both enthralled.

Despite the time they seemed to be spending off in their world of magic and academia, Judal had been coming to him at night, crawling into bed with him. And the king was enjoying it, getting to sleep by his Magi after they talk themselves into exhaustion, about their day, what the king was working on, how the Baby Magi was annoying with his cheeriness (but always changing the subject when the research was brought up). It was almost domestic, and Sinbad couldn't think of a better way to spend his evenings.

After a few days cooped up in the palace, the two youths talked Hakuryuu into skipping his weapon practice with Spartos, and they spent the day in the city (including the general who got talked into it). That was when it had started to rain, and within half an hour of its start, Aladdin, Hakuryuu, and Spartos had returned. When Sinbad had asked about Judal, they made mention that he had shown an interest in something down the way in the bazaar and said he would be back on his own in a bit.

That little bit had ended up being all evening, and Sinbad had to bite back his own concern when the Magi didn't come back while the rain was getting heavier. Judal had proven he could be trusted with his intentions, that him not coming home immediately only meant more that he was distracted or off doing his own thing they doing anything destructive. Well, he hoped he could continue with that trust.

It was also a pleasant thought that he was coming _home_. To the palace, to him, he could tell it was becoming home.

He only stayed up a little bit later than usual, just to see if Judal would return, but when the half moon was at its apex, he decided to turn in and just wait for his Magi in the morning. It was with only a little unease that it took a bit to actually fall asleep, Sinbad never been one to rest well in rainstorms, but eventually it came to him.

Sinbad wasn't sure when it was in the evening that he woke next, the windows were closed and the room was pitch black when he did, but it was to a cold presence climbing into his bed that startled him awake. He barely made out the beginning of a question, a rise from where he lay to attempt at something defensive before he had arms wrapped around his neck, a body pressed up against him.

"Judal?" he asked, wrapping his arms around the smaller body and getting only a huff in return. "You're _freezing_." His hold only tightened, as he pulled the sheets around them. He only noticed as an after thought that his Magi was already disrobed.

He had been so quiet, he hadn't even woken once when Judal had stolen inside.

"Your hair," he went on, running a hand through the tangled and wet mess. "Judal, we need to get you dry-"

"Shut up, idiot," he said low into Sinbad's neck. "Get a blanket, and I'll be fine."

"Judal," he tried again.

"Go on," the Magi urged him, pulling away so Sinbad could get up, and waving a hand to light one of the larger candles in the corner of the room where the linens were kept. The king sighed, but did as he was told. He had to dig around in a couple of boxes before he found something he thought would be thick enough to keep them warm on the unusually cool night. He ignored the sound of thunder as he came back to the bed, unfolded the blanket and laying it down before crawling under it.

Once under the blanket, Judal was once more on him, and Sinbad was quick to wrap his arms around him, pleased by the feel of his slightly dried hair (he just assumed the Magi used some heat magic when he was getting the blanket). He rubbed his back, doing what he could to help warm up the smaller form.

"Where were you?" Sinbad asked.

"Tomorrow," Judal mumbled into his chest. "Sleepy."

The king could not hold back a light laugh. The whole thing made him think of that time so long ago when Judal had done something so similar, and it amused him to remember the similarities. He gave the youth a slight squeeze as he allowed himself to return to slumber, his Magi safe in his arms.

The morning had a little more stress to it. When the king had woken up, it was to a ball of warmth in his arms, not cold. Which wouldn't have been too bad, but it felt too warm, and when he tried to wake up his Magi, he let out a groan that was interrupted by a cough. Sinbad ignored the patter of the rain as he rolled him over on his back, a hand feeling up his warm body to rest on his burning forehead.

"I didn't think you could get sick," he murmured, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

Judal just mumbled something, swatting at his hand before further curling into the blankets. Sinbad watched him for just a moment, running a hand through his bangs, and he wasn't sure if his hair was still damp from the rain or if it was sweat from the fever. He reprimanded himself mentally, regretting he hadn't really fully woken up when the Magi came back and made sure he was warmed up properly or dried.

He shoved the admonishing thoughts aside quickly, though, knowing the ideas were late and wouldn't help.

"Guess you've learned about staying out in the rain," Sinbad said softly, no really tease in his voice as he worked on Judal's braid and undoing it.

Judal growled, but it sounded drowsy and muffled with his face buried in the pillow. He didn't stop the king, but made small sounds whenever he pulled a little at a knot. Sinbad wasn't happy that the whole length of Judal's hair still seemed to be somewhat moist, even after he thought he had used magic to dry it some, but he knew getting him up right now was asking a lot. The Magi clearly was against any sort of movement, so for now he settled with getting the hair undone and moving it far from his body, splaying it across the bed. He would just change the sheets later, after he let him sleep it off.

"I'll let you sleep." He leaned in, laying a kiss on Judal's burning forehead. "But stay here, and I'll be back, okay?"

There was only a grunt to answer him, but he smiled nonetheless.

After getting washed up and clothed, he went about the first part of his day like normal, getting something to eat and heading to his office. He spoke to Aladdin first, though, telling him how Judal wasn't feeling well and would be absent from there study. He was grateful the little Magi didn't ask how the king knew something like that: instead he just smiled, and wished Judal a quick recovery before saying he would just spend his time with Yamraiha.

It was lunch time when he decided to call it a day, favouring his idea to take care of his Magi instead of staying cooped up in his office. He swung by the kitchens to get some light fare for him, and he came back to his bedroom with a tray and a fresh bowl of cool water.

The only thing different about the room was all the windows were closed, and there was only the dimmest of lights coming in from the corners, the skies too grey to give off anything close to bright. Thankfully he knew his room enough that he didn't need the light to find his night stand to set the tray on, the bowl on the floor beside his mattress. He lit the candle on the bed side table, spending only a moment on the flow before regarding the form still curled up in the blankets.

Sinbad leaned over him, pushing the sheet aside to get at his forehead once more, using his palm to judge the temperature. Judal grabbed at his wrist, moving it off of him as he murmured something. Sinbad balanced himself over the figure, smiling a little, glad that he wasn't feeling as warm as when he left in the morning. He was only the littlest bit of warm, something more normal, and he wasn't as pale he was before.

"S'fine, idiot," the youth muttered, his fingers still on Sinbad's arm.

"Of course you are." He nudged him a little, and finally a set of crimson was looking at him, a glare. He sat up a little, groaning, still clutching the blanket around him.

"I feel gross," he said, almost off handedly. "I want to take a bath."

Sinbad nodded, pushing some of his sweat slicked bangs out of his face. "You want to eat first?" he asked, pulling at the blanket, and Judal let the linen be bundled at his lap. The king ran a hand down his side, content that his whole body seemed to be at a regular temperature, not too cold or too warm.

Judal made a noise at the touch, but didn't swat at his hand this time. He leaned his forehead against Sinbad's shoulder, letting the man continue to ran a hand up and down his back. "Not hungry," he answered.

Sinbad kissed the top of his head. "But feeling all right otherwise?"

"Have you never had a quick fever before?" Judal mocked, idly messing with a bit of his tangled hair. "I'm fine, just needed to rest."

"Well, in that case." He finished taking the blanket off, an action that was responded with an agitated grunt. Sinbad ignored him as put an arm under his knees, the other cradling his back as he lifted him from the bed. The Magi started to fuss, pushing at Sinbad's chest, but the king just held tighter to him.

"I can walk for myself," Judal growled.

"I know," Sinbad retorted with a grin. "But I always wanted to do this."

Judal gave him another half hearted push before letting himself be carried to the king's private bathing area, his head resting on Sinbad's shoulder. "Of course you did, you sap."

There was no more argument as Sinbad sat him down on the seat outside of the garden tub, glad at the little bit of magic that ran through his palace and its waterworks, that allowed the taps to work both quickly and get the desired temperature without much wait or having to lug up buckets and buckets to his high up room. While he waited on the water to fill, he started to disrobe, throwing it to the side before returning his attention to the Magi.

Judal was stretching when he turned around, and it was a sight for him to take in. The youth was still very much nude, and even more of a feast for his eyes now that he was feeling better and looked more lively. Sinbad approached him, and he was met with a smirk and an eager step as he jumped up from the seat. They met in a soft kiss, wrapping their arms around each other as teeth and mouths clashed.

After a long moment, it was Judal who pulled away first, a grin on his lips. "See?" he said. "Much better." And with that he stepped passed the king to step into the large tub. He let out a long contented sigh as he lowered himself, and Sinbad could hear the smile before he even saw it as he followed closely behind.

Judal ignored Sinbad for a minute or two, spending time on his hair as he ran soaps through it. The king watched, a smile on his lips. He had no need to clean himself, having bathed earlier in the day, so after his Magi was half way finished, he slunk up next to him, running his hands through the dark strands, helping as much as he could. The youth let him take it over, especially when Sinbad started to massage his scalp.

"So, you going to tell me where you were yesterday?"

The Magi murmured, relaxing under the king's touch. "Out."

Sinbad chortled, the answer not too unexpected. "And here I thought when you said last night you'd tell me, you actually meant it."

"Well, that was your own foolishness, wasn't it?"

The king let out a good natured laugh. "Seems to be." He ran a hand through some of his hair, an idle thought running through his mind, how long it must take to fully brush the length of strands. "Hopefully you didn't cause too much mischief."

"Sindria should be getting used to it, don't you think?"

Sinbad stopped, and though Judal couldn't see it, his mouth was agape just a bit. Did... did he mean what he thought he meant?

Judal took the pause and pulled away for a moment, detaching himself to duck under the water, and coming back up with a shake. The moment he was above the surface again, he was in Sinbad's lap, his arms around his neck, his body pressed against him. He didn't let Sinbad ask anything further, his lips on the king's, and he forgot anything he was going to ask with that lithe body so _close_.

They moved against each other, the kiss getting more heated as their bodies did. Judal's lips and teeth were bruising, and Sinbad's back was pushed further into the side of the bath. He was receiving light scratches and nips, and as they went on, he put his hands on the Magi's hips, rocking against him, and he had to smile at the sound that came when their nethers rubbed together under the water.

The two started a rhythm, something slow but only for a few movements, and then Sinbad's head was in his Magi's neck, and he could hear his panting through his chest as the pace increased along with the sloshing of water about them. It was rushed and almost juvenile, how they just let themselves touch and that was it, not demanding anything that was their normal intensity. Just Judal's arms squeezing around his shoulders, and Sinbad's fingers digging into his hips. Their voices were barely something audible, only increasing in volume as their movements became more frantic and haphazard.

Judal's entire hold tightened, his legs even squeezing Sinbad's sides, as he let out a long moan. Sinbad could just barely feel his release, how it only just clouded the water, but he paid it no mind as he made a few more motions, calling Judal's name into his neck as he climaxed. They held tight to each other, breathing heavy as they came down from their euphoria. Once their breaths evened out, Sinbad kept hold of his Magi, shifting them to the other side of the bath and away from the evidence of their deeds.

They were kissing for a few moments, before simply just relaxing against each other, just enjoying the water. Sinbad ran a hand through his hair, nuzzling the damp part of his bangs. His other hand was skimming across Judal's sides and back, and when it came to his stomach, the Magi put a hand atop his, keeping it un place. He tucked himself fully into Sinbad's side, nuzzling into his neck as he sighed contently.

His skin was starting to get pruned, he knew, it was definitely time to get out. They should probably actually clean themselves, especially after that excursion, but maybe they didn't need to. Maybe they would just crawl back into bed, take a nap, or maybe even have a more fulfilling round. Either way, there was always another opportunity for a bath, and oh, if those kinds of thoughts weren't pleasant enough, they could-

"What would I be?"

Sinbad blinked. "What?"

"...if I stay," Judal iterated, his voice taking a softer tone. "Not... not just the Magi part." He pulled away some, so he could look Sinbad in the eye. "Would you tell your country?"

"If you wanted me to tell them, what would you want me to say?" he asked, sincerely. This wasn't a conversation he thought he would ever have with the Magi. If there was one topic they had avoided over the past two years was what they _were_. There was never a label, nothing they had called it, it just _was_, through all of its evolutions. It was something he had thought of several times, something he did want to know, but pushing Judal was never a wise move in keeping him happy, so he never did.

Crimson eyes squinted in thought, and he didn't answer immediately. "I... don't know. But, something," Judal said, running a finger across Sinbad's jaw. "I think I'd want them to know, if only because then no more of those whores will try at you." He leaned in, lips close as he purred, "After all, you're mine."

Sinbad grinned, loving the possessive tone his Magi had taken. Though he had done things, subtly made his claim, he had rarely been so verbal, and it was heaven to hear. "I think that much can be arranged," the king conceded, kissing Judal's chin. "Any idea what you would want me to say, though?"

His mouth was on his throat when Judal hummed, and he could feel it through his lips. "I'll think of something."

It wasn't exactly an admission to what they were or what they would be, other than together, but he would take this as a victory. "It'll be nice, though. Ja'far will finally leave me alone about getting married and having kids."

"Oh?" The Magi seemed a little tense at the statement, but he blamed it on the slightly cooling waters. They really needed to get out...

"I figured you'd still have to have heirs or something."

"Well, he'll probably still bother me about that, but I'll deal with it later. I mean, all the things out there to do, I really don't know if I could focus on something like that. Not anytime soon." He pulled away from his neck to smile at his Magi. "Not like we have to worry about that, right?"

Sinbad did not understand the look Judal was giving him. It was blank, devoid of all emotion, before his brows furrowed in anger.

"You _idiot_."

Sinbad blinked. "Wha-"

But the Magi was out of the bath, muttering to himself as he completely left the room, and he could hear a whoosh of wind as trekked back into the bedroom. It was a moment before Sinbad was out of the waters, following him, not even bothering to dry or grab a towel as he did.

"Judal, what is it?"

He already had his pants back on and was in the process of putting his choli on when he turned back to the king, his eyes still narrowed. "You just don't get _it_. You have no idea-"

"Then tell me," Sinbad almost pleaded. The look on his Magi's face was something foreign, the only other times he had seen it when he asked too personal of questions since Kou had left him here, when he obviously didn't want to talk about something.

"I-" Judal stopped, rubbing his temples before grunting and reaching for his chunnari and jewellery. "I want to, but I told you, _things came up_." The words came out with such a sense of finality, as if they would explain everything by themselves.

"What things? What is-"

"Forget it." He reached under what was normally his pillow, taking out his wand. "I can't, you don't even..." He made a sound of frustration. "Just forget it."

"Judal," he called, gripping his wrist to try and stop him from stepping any further to the door. "_Please._"

But Judal wouldn't be stopped, snatching his arm back, turning a burning gaze at him. "You said I had all the time I needed, right?"

"Well, yes, but you can't-"

"That includes time to find things out, to _make sure_. And also for me... I need to figure out how to answer you."

"Judal, that doesn't make any sense."

"Then forget it," he reiterated once more before rushing out, slamming the door behind him, leaving Sinbad staring after him, confusion and concern clearly on his face.

::*~~*::

Sinbad was watching the sunset, the sky now clear, his paperwork completely forgotten as he rested his head on his palm, elbow perched on his desk. He had come back to his office shortly after Judal had left him, trying to distract himself from his Magi's confusing behaviour.

He had briefly humoured the idea of finding him, but decided against, giving him the time he needed to blow off steam for... whatever it was he was mad about.

The king let out a frustrated sigh, burying his head in crossed arms on his desk. He had no idea what was going on. No clue what had triggered Judal's outburst and sudden turn in attitude. Everything had been fine, their conversation had even been a good one. A _great_ one, really. So many topics they had discussed over the past week, since before Judal's disappearing act, had been with so much potential. He had been asking how to get his trust, what it would be to be Sindria's Magi, what he would be considered _personally_ if he stayed. All of these things, it was sounding almost too good to be true, that he was seriously considering to stay.

Either that, or it was some elaborate ruse to get the king's trust in order to double cross him. That was still in the realm of possibility, as much as Sinbad hated to admit it. Slim possibility, how things were between them, but one he still had to keep in mind.

He had gone over the conversation in his mind so many times, trying to figure out what had gone wrong. But everything had seemed to be going perfect, Judal was just asking what he would be, and he was sure if the mood hadn't shifted, they would have even discussed a title for him. It would be something important, something they really needed to discuss, but he had ended the topic on... what was it again? After he had talked about Ja'far not bothering him about marriage or children. But why would either one of those bother him?

Whether he wanted something official or not was slightly irrelevant. Well, not irrelevant, but it wasn't necessary either way. If Judal wanted something like that, like a marriage or anything, he would give it to him, gladly. He actually didn't know if his Magi would want something like that, though. He knew that Judal favoured celebrations, that was clear, but something surrounding him? He liked attention, yes, but there's something different about turning people's eyes from the main spectacle to him and him being the main spectacle. So the decision would be completely up to him, and even if he didn't want a ceremony or anything like that, he could still give him the title. A festival would just be nice, but far from required when claiming the man to him.

All depending on what Judal wanted, still. Their conversation hadn't really gotten that far, and he doubted it would have. Judal only seemed to go so far in these topics before dropping them or changing the subject, like he could only handle so much of the idea at a time. And that was all right by him. He could appreciate that it was a difficult thing to ask him for, a complete change not to just his life, but also he was in some way asking him to change who he was. He knew that. He knew that his request was far beyond just help out here and there.

And that was why he never pushed the subject, let Judal bring it up each time, and let him ask the questions, and when he was done, he didn't push for anything else. He had been a little confused when Judal had started the conversation earlier, only because it was so open handed, as if he wondered what Sinbad wanted. He thought it was clear that he just wanted them to be together, that he wanted the Magi all to himself when it came to things outside of business with the kingdom, and that was all. What Judal wanted from it was his call, how far he wanted it to be, how official it should have been, all of that was his call. He knew that. He had to have known that, he did everything to show Judal that it was all in his hands.

So it couldn't be what bothered him, right?

Because it definitely couldn't be about the heirs comment. Judal had made it clear on so many occasions before that he didn't much care for the idea of children. Maybe he was upset that it would come up later? Because it would, even if he was officially with Judal. He would still need to have someone to carry on after him, and two would be what was insisted upon, a standard for 'just in case' situations. Which meant laying with some woman, probably some dignitary or something like that.

_That_ he could believe a reason for frustration. And he couldn't disagree with it, either. Even with a duty to his country, what would be asked of him would be unfair to Judal and something he had no want to ask for him even to accept. It hadn't been something he thought about, though, he was much too eager just to get to this first part, claiming his Magi. Those were thoughts for later, but now that it was in front of him, he still wouldn't let it get to him. He would just work on that when it came up, years from now, and if Judal were to stay with him, he would have made any sort of decision with him.

Both things he could find justification for with Judal's ire, but both things could have been soothed over with just five minutes of dialogue. _So what had he been so upset about?_

"Thinking about burning the midnight oil?"

Sinbad's head snapped up at the voice. So lost in his thoughts, he hadn't heard the Magi sneak in - probably from the opened balcony like usual - nor noticed when he came to lean against the desk, just within reach of the king. He blinked at him, mulling over his words before he looked outside, the first stars blinking back at him. He hadn't even realised when it got so dark. He let out a sigh before returning his gaze to Judal, not even sure how to start with him.

Because when he had a moment not to think about it, but just to let himself feel, he was a little angry. Judal kept his secrets, yes, but there were some he was tired of him keeping. He had a right to know things, especially when they had an impact on him so directly. He didn't know how much calmer he could be about the whole thing, all of this 'I'm figuring it out,' as much as he wanted him to have the space to do it, he still wanted to _know_.

So he didn't answer him right away, just gave him an even, tired look.

Judal's usual smirk faltered some, and he turned away for a moment, raking a hand through his bangs. He sighed before turning back, his smile something a bit more sincere and his gaze softened. He got closer, and Sinbad had to push his chair back to allow him to seat himself on the desk in front of the king, his braid draping over almost all of the surface. He leaned back on his palms, and his legs kicked a little as he took a moment, a hesitation clear in his face as he opened his mouth and then closed it.

"I was... a bit unfair earlier," he finally said, resting a foot on Sinbad's knee.

"Is that it?" Sinbad replied. He didn't mean the edge that came with it, but Judal's back and forth could drive him crazy some days.

Judal frowned a little at the remark, but didn't argue it. "Look, Sinbad..." He bit his lip before going on: "There is... there's a lot. A lot that goes into making a decision, on whether or not I want to stay, if I'm going to be Sindria's Magi, about... about us."

Sinbad just nodded, putting a hand on top of Judal's thigh, just to keep in contact with him as he spoke.

He clicked his tongue after a moment of thought. "If that's still what you're wanting, anyway."

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?"

Judal looked down. "And you never think about it? That maybe you shouldn't?" He tilted his chin up, smirking some. "After all, what if I can't be 'good'?"

"I don't need you to be good," Sinbad interjected. He rubbed circles at the area under his palm. "I just need you not to be... bad."

Judal raised a brow, urging him on as he put a hand on Sinbad's.

"What I mean, is that having you here is its own advantage, not just for the magic part. The way you think, it would be a great benefit to us all. You think offensively where we all have been on the defence."

"I thought you didn't want any wars," Judal teased.

"I don't. But knowing how the other guy is thinking is a great value."

The Magi scoffed. "Is that the excuse you gave to Freckles?"

"It may have been some of my argument, but it's not really an excuse if it's true."

Judal smiled a little, running a finger down Sinbad's forearm and back up. They were quiet a moment, the Magi staring at their hands while the king tried to read the expression on his face.

"I'm pretty sure what my answer will be, but there's... there's something just a bit more I have to find it, because if... There's a complication I have to make sure of, what all is part of it, that it can be solved." He looked up and leaned in, taking Sinbad's face in his hands, making sure the man was looking in his eyes. "And depending on that, that's if I stay."

"What can I do to help?" Sinbad asked, a hand moving to rest over Judal's.

Judal watched him for a moment, thinking before putting a light kiss on his forehead. "I think I've been restless."

"Restless?"

He nodded. "I need out for a bit, away from here, just to get my head about some things." He leaned back again, keeping his eyes on Sinbad.

"You were out for a few days before, I thought."

"I was still on the island, though."

Sinbad looked a little sceptical. "Judal, I don't know about-"

"You said you needed to trust me, right? Let me give you a reason to."

There was a hesitation before Sinbad asked, "And what did you have in mind?"

Judal smiled some. "The runt and I have been looking for things for his study or whatever. We found this place, it would be about three day boat ride either way. Called Sallevine."

"Sallevine?" Sinbad repeated. "The former kingdom?"

He nodded. "That one. There's a lot of things to learn from there, supposedly, or at least from the things we've found. And not just about their failure of a Magi."

"That place is little more than a village now," Sinbad went on, still not understanding its appeal.

"A village with a wonderful library and a long traditional of orators and still some mages."

"And you want to go?"

Judal shrugged. "For the Baby Magi."

"And to get away."

"Yes, that, too."

Sinbad's sceptical look returned.

"But," he sat up just enough to run a hand up and down Sinbad's arm, "away is only meant as a break. And then coming back." And then he was leaning in more, his lips just so close. "We'll take Hakuryuu and whichever of your little generals you want with us." He skimmed a kiss before going on, "I'll even wear that limiter thing the entire time."

"That eager to get away?" Sinbad said with a light tone, his lips gracing the side of his mouth.

Judal grinned. "That eager to get back."

"Then why go?" Sinbad's hand moved, up his leg, his hip, his side, and coming to rest on his stomach. It seemed that it was something Judal had enjoyed, how he seemed to smile more when he touched him there, resting a hand just on his naval.

Even now, his smile widened, his eyes softened, and a pale hand crept over his, keeping it where it was.

"Because I need it," he answered. "And it would even be good for Hakuryuu. He's gotten somewhat used to it now, not staying still for too long. It's good for him. Good for us."

"I can't really disagree with that," Sinbad conceded. "But it's only good to go if you have somewhere to come back."

Judal smirked. "I do."

Sinbad smiled. "Yes, you do."

They met for a long kiss, Judal's fingers in Sinbad's hair.

When Judal pulled away, he asked, "So is that a yes?"

Sinbad laughed. "Give me a day or so, I'll get everything together."

"I figured you'd take more time to set things in place."

"The sooner you leave, the sooner you get back, right?"

The Magi just grinned and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>So, funny story. The taking care of Judal thing was actually supposed to be a full chapter onto itself and be a lot longer and different, and EXTREMELY fluffy, but I needed the office scene to go ahead and happen (which was also different than originally intended). That, and I just really didn't want to drag things out too much more, I know how much you guys are waiting for him to tell Sinbad. Which happens. Soon. Ish.<p>

Shout outs!

**Tactimura. **Haha, sorry about that. It'll still be some time, though, but soon he'll tell him. Sooooon. Ish. But, yes, Aladdin being there helps with lots of things. And, yeah, I wanted to show them having just 'fun,' playing if you will. Judal is really trying to behave. As much as he can. Ha. But have to hide the good things, geez, who would believe he'd do that? Haha. Thank you! :3  
><strong>Hiddenfanfics.<strong> Next chapter, it'll go into what happened in the fight. Oh, I know, he's just the most precious thing. Eeiii, excuses for fluff. And, yes, more one shots! I'm glad you liked the Valentines Day one. I'm working on a zombie one right now, that'll probably be the first one up. Hiehieh, goody secret. Thank you, thank you! :D  
><strong>SunsetKitsune. <strong>So, so close. And he still kind of is, but not yet. Soon, though. Soon~!  
><strong>darkblackmagi. <strong>I'm glad you're still enjoying it! Updates will be slow for a bit, and then I'm taking just a short break. But I'll be writing something else for these two, I promise. One shots galore! ^-^


	12. More Than a Feeling

**Title. **Zillullah  
><strong>Chapter title. <strong>More than a Feeling  
><strong>Authour. <strong>~sushisama~  
><strong>Fandom. <strong>Magi  
><strong>Main Pairing. <strong>Sinbad/Judal  
><strong>Warnings. <strong>Not really any for this chapter, though there is some intimate things mentioned.  
><strong>Disclaimer. <strong>None of the characters from Magi belong to me, I'm only borrowing them. However, Sallevine is my creation, and the things that come with it.  
><strong>Notes. <strong>GUYS, I AM SO SORRY, I AM THE BIGGEST DICK EVER. I have actually completed four chapters since the last upload, but only put them on my tumblr and AO3. I'm going to upload all four of them today as a treat, again, I am so, so sorry. Ahhhhh.  
>This chapter is kind of long by the way, and just talking about what all Judal was doing while he was away and lots of his feelings on things. Oh, feelings.<p>

* * *

><p>"That was more successful than I thought it would be."<p>

Judal was fidgeting with the silver bangle on his wrist when Yamraiha made the comment. He regarded her with a cocky grin, trying to ignore the tingle in his arm from the result of their experiment. He hadn't expected it to work, it was more of a show of good faith and curiosity. But it had worked, and for a brief moment, right as he had a strong wind and ice mix going, he had missed a connection with his Rukh. It was an odd and uncomfortable feeling, and he was glad it lasted not much more than a breath.

"And of course with no side effects," Judal quipped.

He moved around the bracelets on his arm, and before he could even note the redness that streaked out under the foreign metal, the witch was grabbing at his wrist, staring at the area. She inspected it before turning to him.

"How badly does it hurt?"

Judal shrugged, yanking his arm back from her. "It just stings really." He squinted for a second, seeing the little bit of red on her own wrist.

"How did it feel?"

He sighed. He couldn't fault her the eager look, how she just wanted to see the entirety of her work. But he didn't want to endure this much of the project, only showing that it worked, not all these questions. "I didn't like it." He held out his arm, his intent hopefully obvious. Thankfully she got the hint on both accounts, and didn't ask anything further as she slid the gold counterpart off her wrist and onto his until they clicked, and she took the two off.

"Where did you find that thing, anyway?"

Yamraiha was moving about her laboratory, sitting at one of her work stations, tinkering with the limiter once more. "Just something that came back from a dungeon run."

"And how long have you been working on it?"

She looked over her shoulder at him, giving him a thoughtful look before answering: "I didn't really start to work on it until you guys came here."

Judal hummed. "And you just thought that would be a good time to start?"

She watched him for a moment before turning back whatever she was doing. "Sinbad asked me to."

He couldn't really be surprised by that. It was actually a fair thing to expect. They had talked about it before, the limiter that she was now messing with, but it had been more on the vein of thought that she had it. He hadn't really asked her about how it came to be or why, more that it just was. There really wasn't a point to, at the time. Having a limiter made sense, for any type of magician they might have to tame, not just a Magi.

"What made you want to try it out?" she asked. "Last time we chatted about it, you didn't seem that interested."

"I got curious," was his only answer.

She regarded him over her shoulder once more, a brow raised.

"Well, that better be all you need, I'm going to head out."

"That's enough for now," Yamraiha replied, waving him off, and with the send off, Judal left without another word.

::*~~*::

Judal had not any real direction when he started his exploration of Sindria. When he left the palace after speaking to Yamraiha, he thought about just going about to clear his mind, to think more about what he and Sinbad had discussed the evening before. He still wasn't exactly sure what the king was expecting from him, especially when it came to gaining his trust.

Well, he didn't know much about what was thought of him as Magi, either, but he had hoped that walking the streets of the island would somehow give him that insight.

So it was just by chance that he had ended up on the small island of farmers. He had originally been trying to get off of Sindria for a while, but none of the ferrymen would take him anywhere. Apparently his thoughtful king had the foresight of warning people about him, and effectively shut off his way from getting free, even if he did have the intention of coming back. And without his wand, he was resigned to the main land. It didn't stop him from trying over boatman, though, and finally one offered to take him somewhere. Somewhere was only an island over, but it was enough for him for now.

There was nothing for a tourist to do around the farming village, nonetheless someone like Judal, but he was sought out by an older woman, who took him as a visitor and insisted he stay for dinner. He tried to get away, not one for making company out of commoners, but she insisted to a point he could find no way out.

The food wasn't the best in the world, but the family was interesting enough. He learned a lot about the farm communities and how most were run by varying families that came from one country or another, encouraged on by the creation of Sindria and want to get out of their own lands.

The Longshell island was headed by the Yekta family, whose head of household was his hostess, Lady Fatima. Their crop was mostly fruits, some cross breeds between some citrus kind from the local area and a sweet star shaped plant from their former homeland. He had gotten a sample of it with the dessert she had made, a tart pastry that he could not get enough of.

Judal had asked her for some to take back with him, but the old crone wouldn't let him just have the fruit. She told him he had to work for it, a concept rather beyond him, and he was just about to leave when she mentioned how the crops were needed assistance since her daughter and her husband left. It made him hesitate, thinking about what Sinbad had said, how he needed to help out in the country.

He was sure the idiot had meant something on a bigger scale, but small steps.

So he agreed to help for a couple of days, on agreement that he would get to take the fruits of his labour back with him when he left. Lady Fatima was happy to have him, he could tell by the demeanour she took when speaking to him, and the fact that she gave him her daughter's old room.

Even the supposed work wasn't so bad, it was the end of the season, so it was really just picking the best of the fruits and discarded the rejects. They were surprisingly like peaches in firmness and how to check for ripeness, which made him a rather good picker. And he wasn't even expected to do it for long, Lady Fatima had him inside most of the day, chatting and keeping him fed.

On the evening before he was intending to leave, the rest of the family had gone out to some island festival to celebrate their harvest, leaving Judal with the old woman. They were on the windowed porch, sitting and eating a pie she had made of some of the fruit he had picked. The conversation had been light, mostly Lady Fatima talking about the yield as well as some things here and there about her family.

"How does Sindria compare to Kou?"

Judal turned to her, blinking before answering, "And what makes you ask that?"

The crone chuckled, settling back into her chair, her plate disregarded as she folded her hands over her stomach. "Don't go hiding it, I know you're one of those emissaries or whatever it is. We were on the mainland for the celebration, you know. And you were hanging around with the generals."

"Ah, well. I suppose it's all right here."

"You know, at first I thought you might have been the prince, but when I thought about it, royalty really wouldn't be wearing something so revealing, hmm?"

Judal laughed. "Especially not my prince," he said playfully. "Though it would be hilarious to get him in something like it."

Lady Fatima gave a sincere smile. "You remind me of my daughter, you know."

The Magi rose a brow.

"It's a compliment," she went on. She paused for a moment to take her pipe out, striking a flint box to light it and take a puff for going on. "She's got a mouth on her, like you do."

Judal relaxed in his seat, smirking. He couldn't really deny it. It also certainly explained why the old woman hadn't been too upset whenever he backtalked her or made some obscene comment, where her husband and son had gotten onto him for the behaviour. But she always laughed it off and made some retort.

"She dresses like you, too. Worked at one of those dancing establishments, you know where they dance while you eat. That is, until her and her husband finally made it work."

"Made what work?"

"She's with child," Lady Fatima answered, taking a long drag from her pipe. "Due any day now. We're actually supposed to be on our way to her home the day after next."

Judal hummed. He ran a hand over his stomach, a thought about his own situation. "You must be excited," he said almost half heartedly.

"Anyone would be excited to be a grandparent," she retorted as if it should be obvious. "And you should see her, nothing's changed, she's still got the same air about her, still wears all the same things."

Judal didn't respond, a moment lost in his own thoughts. He had never gotten so far to think about what he would wear further along, though he thought about how big he might get. He supposed it depended on how much he wanted to hide it, how self conscious he would be, and how would Sinbad look at him? The man may have loved him for more than his body, but even he knew there was a part of that affection meant specifically for his shape, just like he himself had a fondness for the king's physique.

"Though I'm sure that's just peasant things to you," Lady Fatima's words broke through his reverie. "Not really something you have to worry about, huh?"

He clicked his tongue. "No, hopefully not."

::*~~*::

Something was wrong.

Judal had already known something was different with how his Magoi flowed. He had blamed it on the thing inside him, that because the Rukh seemed so eager to pay attention to it, and he had to entertain the thought that it probably would have a strong connection to magic straight away. He hadn't been using much in way of magic without his wand, just some floating and occasional gravity (that was really used more to find inventive ways to torment Ja'far).

But now that he had it back and was actually using it offensively again (as restrained as he was being during this little spar with Baby Magi), everything just felt wrong. When he called the Magoi to him, it wasn't the amount he needed, like it was being divided. He could still feel it within his being, that was not what was different, but it wasn't coming out in his magic, not fully. Like it was being withheld.

It didn't help that he was wearing the damn bracelet. Whenever he was charging up for something, he was not only distracted by the diversion of magic, but the sting in his wrist was just adding to the aggravation of the surprises coming out in the battle.

Aladdin had already noticed something was different even before they had begun. When they first got to the magic grounds, he had begun discussing the terms of the duel, but the little Magi was quick to interrupt him, asking about the white Rukh. Judal would have been a fool not to think he would have seen them, and even a bigger one to imagine he wouldn't want to talk about it, but he had waved him off, blaming the island.

He was also sure it wouldn't take him too long to realise the extra life force, but he was hoping to distract him and postpone the conversation for as long as possible.

However, he had not even guessed that using his Magoi would be this difficult, and he wanted to blame being out of practice, but he knew that wasn't it. With each strained movement and the too strong wave of fatigue, he was starting to realise that the thing was not only favoured by the Rukh, but getting some of their ability as well. If he had more time to think about it, he would have thought about how it was so soon, or even the later implications.

Instead, he just had an instinct to protect himself more than attack, to make sure no attacks hit too directly, especially his stomach. He had never had such an urge, normally his defence was just an offense, and that was even how the spar had started. But with each step, the strain was getting too much, his wrist hurting, and with every strike that was just that much too strong, he felt his connection with the Rukh waning due to the limiter, something that was not just hurting him on a metaphysical level, but something he was starting to think was hurting the little thing. He wasn't sure how he knew, but something just felt wrong each time the voices of the spiritual birds softened, and something pricked in the back of his mind to stop.

But he had an appearance to keep, so he continued on, pulling his punches where needed, though he was sure that it looked like he was doing so to 'behave,' instead of trying to prevent his insides from churning like they were. He was at his limit, though, he wasn't sure how much more he could alternate between his push forward and his steps back. He was tired, oh so tired, and so much of that energy was protecting the stupid thing inside of him.

That was probably what had led to his momentarily drop in defence, where he lacked so much energy, he didn't notice Aladdin's attack. It was just a surge of wind, nothing that should have caused much in damage, and certainly would have been something easy to block. But his step wavered, and he didn't get the Borg up nearly fast enough.

That didn't stop the shield that came, though, and the surprise that both Magi had at the little strike of lightning that deflected off. They both stopped immediately, staring at each other with wide eyes, because they both knew the Borg wasn't Judal's.

"What was-"

"_Not now_."

"But, Judal, that-"

"Later."

"There's-"

"Later."

And with every word Aladdin started, Judal was quick to interrupt him. Then the king's voice was breaking through, asking if every was all right, and he told the little Magi later one more time before turning his attention fully to Sinbad.

::*~~*::

"Can I ask who the fa-"

"No," Judal interrupted, glaring at the blue-haired boy standing in his room. When he had told the kid later, he had meant it for some time the next day, not right after his bath and when he had been planning on spending his evening with the king. He especially didn't like the questions he was having to answer, how awkward the explanation was of what was happening.

The baby Magi wasn't completely ignorant when it came to the topic, but he only had the basic concept down, some of the more... in depth things were beyond him, and it wasn't something Judal was willing to elaborate on. He at least understood the simplest parts of it, that two were involved in what happened, and his questions had quickly gone from what the white Rukh and second life force were about to trying to figure out who the father was. The fact that Judal was a man didn't seem to even phase him, he seemed almost excited about the whole thing.

"Oh, come on! Tell me!"

Judal huffed and crossed his arms, his gaze not losing its edge. "I haven't even told him, why should I tell you?"

Aladdin blinked up at him. "Why haven't you told him? Is he back in Kou?"

The elder Magi sighed, sitting down at his desk as he picked up a brush to start working on his drying hair. "None of your business."

He could hear the boy shuffle between his feet. "What are you going to do?"

He shrugged. "Don't have much a choice, now do I?"

"Well, I guess so... You think everything's going to be okay, though? Going through it alone?"

Judal settled back into his chair, forgetting the brush for just a moment. He wasn't alone, he knew that. At any time, he could tell Sinbad, and that would be that. The man would make sure he was taken care of, would be so happy about the news. But he made excuse after excuse in his own mind, every silent moment he could have filled with the truth in the time since he came back. At this point, he wasn't even sure what was holding him back, but little fears and indecisions seemed to be holding him back.

Something about the little Magi knowing didn't make it any easier, either.

"I'll be fine."

Aladdin hummed, and Judal didn't need to look at him to know his look was unbelieving. "Has there ever been any others?"

"Any other what?"

"Any other Magi, like you."

Judal resumed work on his hair, only casting one glance at Aladdin before focusing on the tangles in his long locks. "I tried to find something on it, but couldn't."

"Maybe you should look again?"

"What's with the interest?"

"Well, just in case, you know? You seemed just as surprised by the Borg as I was, and those white Rukh..."

"I've just been learning it as it comes," he admitted. "Though, the little parasite having its own Magoi was definitely not expected."

"Maybe we can find something then? It might be good, who knows what else could come up-"

He was interrupted by a knock at the door. Judal groaned, knowing full well who it was, though annoyed at his timing.

"Idiot couldn't have come five minutes later," he muttered to himself.

::*~~*::

Judal had never been good with emotions.

When he felt them, he felt them strongly, but could never explain them to himself, nonetheless anyone else. Maybe it had been why his friendships with the Kou children was tenuous when he actually had something of a fondness for all of them. The degree of affection was different for each of them, Hakuryuu and Kougyouku definitely his favourites and closest, but that didn't mean he didn't have soft spots for the others.

It had taken him a lengthy amount of time, though, to realise that his kinship with them had to do with more than what goals he could use them to achieve. Even with Hakuryuu, he thought the reason he was pursuing his attentions was to take him to a dungeon like he had with the rest of the family, make him into a Black King possibly, but even he had to realise he liked the fact that he could talk to the boy with no expectations.

It was probably long after Hakuryuu had found out his secret about the affair with the king of Sindria, that it had slowly clicked that when they talked to each other, it wasn't as the prince and Magi, but as friends. He wouldn't even say that was what it was, that he just hated him less than he hated others.

The evolution of his own feelings for Sinbad had been similar. The first time he met him, he already had a disdain for him, the rumours about his island and how good it was leaving a distinct impression. And he even openly expressed his disgust at such futile attempts of nobility, and offered his hand to the king at something worth striving for.

But the idiot had just smiled at him, offering his own hand, asking Judal to come back to Sindria and to be his Magi. And he had laughed in his face, declaring how absurd the idea was, but Sinbad had just continued to smile that annoying, sweet, handsome smile of his, and said, 'One day.'

It was always what he said. _One day, Judal, one day._ But what he had meant had changed over the years. Before, he just wanted a Magi for his country, since he certainly didn't need one to become king. To use him for dungeons, which did happen a few times, even a couple of them Judal had intentionally helped him with. Well, one was intentional, the other one was the result of the general being killed off within moments of stepping in, and since Sinbad had followed behind them, he figured it might as well not go to waste.

He even thought that maybe somehow the man had seen the depravity that surrounded him, felt it, and probably felt some need to 'save' him, like he did with all those others he kept. It added to the hate he felt for him, not wanting to be one of the charity cases his generals were.

Then there had been the Furfur dungeon, the first time they had been intimate, and that changed everything. Even if it was supposed to mean nothing, just something that happened, but it had brought to his attention that something was different, that the man wasn't always so intolerable to be around.

The next time they had met was in his bedroom, when he snuck into Sindria. The intent he had claimed was to kill him, at least that was what he told himself, but when he was caught and had tried to escape, he didn't even resist the allure of the king. He let himself go and feel every part of him, and let him in return do the same, and he enjoyed it more than he should have, he knew. But there was no denying the attraction, and from there on out, whenever they happened upon each other in the real world or when Judal came for the celebrations, they were together.

It wasn't until much later that _Stay_ had taken on a different meaning. And not long after that that Judal thought about giving in, letting himself be kept by the king.

This was all without thought about what that meant, though. All he cared about was how good it felt, both physically and emotionally. It was similar to how he had sought the attention of the Kou children, how they sometimes only wanted his company just to have it, nothing more. Of course, there was more to it than with them, he of course didn't get the satisfaction he got with Sinbad. The king was surprisingly relaxing to talk to, and the times they did more than make quick use of their time to get their hands on one another, he found himself truly enjoying every moment. Of course, not out loud, but he was certain the king had known.

If he had to pinpoint when the trysts became more than that, he wouldn't be able to. He just knew it had been, and know that he could name what he had been feeling, there was no sense in denying what it was. Though, naming it didn't change anything, either, his actions didn't need to change. Sinbad knew, maybe he had always known, but gave him the grace of not trying attention to it, just letting Judal act on it, because it wasn't something easily said.

Except when Sinbad had caught him alluding to it (he said the word, he knew it, but that wasn't the point), the only thing close he had ever gotten. And thankfully he had been the one to really say it, where Judal couldn't.

But he should. He should tell Sinbad at least once how he felt, instead of just letting him assume it or trying his best to show him. It wasn't as if he didn't feel it, that was far from the issue, because he did. He just didn't have the words. Though they seemed simple now, he almost wanted Sinbad to ask it, just once, ask him to _Stay_.

Because saying 'yes' would be his way of saying 'I love you.'

And then he should follow it up with, '_Oh, by the way, congratulations, you're going to be a father._'

That thought was the most terrifying of all. Because those were the feelings he had been denying himself the longest. Not just what they were, but having them at all. All his other feelings, his friendships, his hatred for Al-Tharmen and that disgusting Crone, his love for the king, those were emotions he had, things so strong that he would explode if he didn't express them in just the manner that he could. He had no titles for them, his upbringing keeping him from anything so normal, but he did feel them.

But this thing inside of him, he had no idea how to feel about it. At first, it had been anger. A lot of anger. He didn't even know why, but just the idea of what was to come filled him with so much rage, that he felt like just destroying one of those precious gardens outside the palace. Though that would ruin his peach trees, so that was probably what stopped him from doing it.

When he got to Sindria, the anger faded, though, into something different altogether, something he had no way to describe. It was simple, though, something that made him smile when he wasn't thinking too much. When he caught Sinbad's eye across the table at meals, or when he woke up next to the man, he felt it. But when it was at its peak was when that warm, large hand was over his stomach, loving him, cherishing him, not even knowing what was underneath. Because no matter what he told himself, the excuses he gave himself, he knew what would happen the moment Sinbad knew.

Nothing. Nothing would be different. Sinbad wouldn't love him any more or any less, he would still accept him the same, would still forgive every transgression he had made in the past and would make in the future. Nothing would change, because Sinbad didn't need Judal's child to love him. He already did.

And this left him with hope. Definitely not an emotion he was used to.

It was probably the best thing he had felt out of the whirlwind this had all been. And it had been at its peak, only a few days ago he was so close to telling the king, but had stopped with one last moment of hesitation. But he had become so sure, after everything he had tried just to reassure himself he could stay in the country beyond the capacity of keeping the king's bed warm.

And then the little Magi had come along, and he had found out about the thing having Magoi itself, and for some reason, this distracted him. It added to his petty excuses not to tell Sinbad, and he gave Aladdin only a couple days to keep him side tracked.

In the end, it wasn't the kid that kept his lips sealed. It was their trip into the city, only meant as a distraction, that had put him in a mess. His intent with the day trip was to get his mind off all the books and scrolls he and Aladdin had been reading, to pick something up that he thought the king might like, and tell him. Finally get it off his chest, deal with whatever ridiculous reaction he would have, and go from there.

What he hadn't been expecting was the members of the Yekta family flagging him down and inviting him to a meal with them. He couldn't find any reason to decline them, lest the work he had done to try and be part of the country go to waste. So he excused himself of his cohorts, telling Hakuryuu he would be back later, and the prince went with no argument. It wasn't much longer that the rain started, and he was grateful to be inside the restaurant when it had.

It had been pleasant, oddly enough, but he assumed it was more because Lady Fatima was the one talking to him more than anyone else. She had introduced him to the extended family and other farmers, those who lived on the mainland, and Judal even played it up when she bragged about knowing the Kou emissary. He put on his best cocky attitude, not that hard to do, and let him believe he was some fancy noble who was so impressed with the farm, he was gracing them with his presence.

Lady Fatima had also mentioned sending a special package of her fruit straight to the palace for him made her shine. He would have done it, anyway, but it was good to have the excuse.

Some time during the conversation, he had been reminded that the Yekta were there to see the matriarch's daughter, and out of some sense of pleasantries, he asked about her. The group had gone silent at the question, and it wasn't immediately answered, instead ignored. It wasn't until after the meal that the house Madame took him to the side, to explain the tension his question had created. She explained in a soft voice as he was about to leave, that the child had not made the delivery of two days ago.

It had brought a thought to Judal that he hadn't really entertained, not since he had first learned and accepted his situation. And the thought had bothered him more than he had wished, so much so that he ignored the rain as he sat in the gardens of the palace. He was spending more time trying not to think of it, though, as if he could ignore it, and the worry would be gone. But it had crept into his mind, and would far from leave him alone.

What if he lost the baby?

Everything he had felt up to that point was meaningless in the wake of the new emotion the question brought. He had been spending so much time trying to either ignore it existed or try to keep himself from thinking about its future in desperate hopes not to get attached to it, he had not thought about what would happen if it suddenly stopped being.

But now that the thought was there, it would not stop swirling around in his mind. He had been so encouraged to stay, by himself, by Sinbad, by even Hakuryuu, that he had even used the little thing as a push to keep in Sindria. It was what he wanted, really, child or not, it was just an addition to the original idea.

If it was gone, though, could he stay? Would he even want to? What if something like that happened before he told Sinbad? The idea of being around the man, after losing their child, he couldn't tell if it would be any better worse for him to know. There was the benefit of comfort, but at the same time, what would he think? Would he even want Judal around, knowing what could have been?

Judal could have vomited at the nauseating route the thoughts were taking him, and so lost in his own distractive reverie, he hadn't even realised how long he had been out in the rain or how dark it had gotten. By the time he realised he just didn't want to think anymore, it was well into the night, and he couldn't shake the strong need to be with Sinbad. He decided for once not to dwell on what giving in to temptation meant, because at this point, it was the only thing he wanted to make himself feel even the littlest bit better.

So he had gone to him, stealing away into his bed, taking his warmth, and accepting his affections. He was sure he was concerned, how cold he must have felt, but at the time, all he could think of was how he wanted to sleep, to forget his worry, set it aside for when he could think more rationally.

Which wasn't how his morning went when he awoke with the fever, but at least in his want to sleep more, he had forgotten completely about his raising fear. That was, until his conversation in the bath, where he had been truly curious, asking questions about his place next to Sinbad if he stayed. He hadn't even been thinking about the thing at first, his inquiry meant more for him, but it was the king's comment about marriage and children that had sent him reeling back, and the worry from the night before came back.

There was a new concern that widdled its way in, as well. If he lost it, could he have another? Would he even want to? He would be useless to Sinbad in that aspect, which he knew the man wasn't really relying on him that way to begin with, but that meant someone else would have to do it, someone else would be lying with his king, and that was...

These thoughts made no sense. And when he thought about his words later, sitting alone in his library, head down on the solitary desk among the shelves, he couldn't even justify his behaviour. He had been course when all Sinbad was waiting was an explanation, but that wasn't too out of the ordinary for him. But that feeling, the one he had spent all night trying to chase away, was back and would not leave him be, to the point he had even started to cry. They were angry tears, ones that came unbidden and with disgusting sobs, but he couldn't hold them back with each passing thought. And despite himself, he had to admit to the emotion that was causing him this much distress.

Judal was afraid. He was afraid Sinbad would not want him if he found out that he could have born him a child, but it was gone and could not be reclaimed. That he could not bare to be in Sindria if something were to happen.

He was afraid of losing the baby.

"Judal?"

Aladdin's voice was small, questioning, and sounded almost far away. He could tell he was at the entrance of the library, and by the patter of his feet, he knew he was approaching the desk, but it was slow and almost hesitant.

"Hold on," he choked out, keeping his head buried in his arms for a moment more. He hated being caught off guard like this, but he supposed it couldn't be helped. The baby Magi had been meeting him in the library every day to find something, both research for his studies and looking into more about Magi history.

Judal spent a moment taking in a few deep breaths, wiping his eyes with his choli before sitting up straight and focusing an emotionless gaze at the blue haired boy. There was no reason to pretend he hadn't been crying, it was very clear from the sounds and he was sure his eyes looked it what had happened, but there was no need to call attention to it, either.

The runt said nothing about it, though, he just gave a light, reassuring smile, holding tight to a tome in his hands. He waited patiently for the elder Magi to speak, giving him whatever time he needed.

"What is it, baby Magi?"

"I found something interesting when I was talking to Yamraiha earlier." He handed the book to Judal, his smile widened some. "It's about a Magi from the second era."

"And what about her?" he inquired, taking the book.

"Him," Aladdin corrected. He jumped up on the desk, and flipped to the right page before pointing. "Master Orphaed from Sallevine."

"Sallevine? That place barely exists, I don't think anyone even does trade with it anymore except out of pity."

"But it used to be this great place, when he was alive."

Judal laid his hand in his palm, tapping the wood of the desk with the fingers of his other hand. "And this is interesting because...?"

"Because," Aladdin said, pointing to a drawing of a homely looking woman, "his wife was pregnant."

"That can happen, there's nothing really out of the ordinary there."

"Well, there's not a whole lot about it in here, but it says there was special circumstances around the whole thing, and I don't know, it just seemed like there might be more to it."

"Okay, fine, I can see where you might find that interesting. But so what? If this is all you found, then what's the point?"

"Sallevine may not be good for trade, but it still has libraries and lots of mages. We learned some about it."

Judal's finger tapped a little quick in agitation. He wanted the baby Magi to get to the point, so he could go back to being alone.

"They also have devoted a whole temple to midwives and such."

"And you're thinking we should pay them a visit?"

"Why not? We may be able to find more about what happened to his wife. It may not be a lot, but it could be useful, right?" He looked down at the opened book again before giving him a shaky smile. "Not to mention, they might be able to... you know, check up on you?"

Judal stared at him for a long moment, thinking over what he was purposing. It wasn't that bad of a notion, both to see what they could find out about something that related to him, and to check on the baby. Maybe it would ease his mind some, maybe enough to put his worry to rest, just long enough to...

It would be the last of his excuses. Whether or not they could tell him how the thing was doing, he wouldn't be able to put it off any longer. But if they could just reassure him, it would be that much easier.

"Well, then, baby Magi, let's plan."

::*~~*::

Judal let out a long, contented sigh as he untucked his head from the pillow he had been clinching so hard to a moment before. He was smiling, he knew, letting himself ride out on the euphoria of his climax without a word. There was a small chuckle above him, and within a moment, he could feel Sinbad's lips on his sweat-slicked back, kissing him up and down his spine. He relished the feel of it, twitching only slightly from the gentleness.

"We should probably get some sleep," the king said low into his ear before kissing his shoulder. He was slowly removing his spent member from Judal's backside as he spoke, and the Magi let out another sigh as he did, the only thing remaining of the man inside him his seed. "After all, you're leaving in the morning."

Judal hummed thoughtfully before rolling onto his back, Sinbad quick to wrap his arms around him and pull him close. He supposed he was right, and they had already gone three rounds since they had gotten into the king's bedroom.

"Ah, but I can sleep on the boat," he teased, kissing Sinbad's chin.

"Fine, _I _should probably get some sleep."

"What's wrong, Idiot King? Can't keep up with me anymore?" Judal grinned something vicious. "Not too much of an old man, now are you?"

That had spurned him on, and within a breath, Judal was on his back, wrists held above his head as the man kissed him fiercely. The Magi laughed into the kiss before nipping at his lip, to which Sinbad responded with a bite of his own. Judal wrapped his legs around his waist, and the kiss got more heated as they moved against one another, though neither was quite ready yet for another ready.

"Old man, ha," Sinbad mocked when he pulled away for a breath.

Judal only smirked before leaning up for another kiss, this one gentle and slow. When he was able to look Sinbad in the eyes again, his look took on something more sincere, and the gesture loosened the king's grip so the he could put his arms around his neck.

"Thank you," he said lightly before placing a light kiss to his jaw.

"For what?" Sinbad asked, tilting his head up so the Magi could continue his light assault.

"For trusting me."

Sinbad pulled away, gold looking into crimson. He cupped Judal's face, running a thumb along his cheek bone, smiling at his Magi. "Of course. And you'll show me it was worth it, right?"

Judal snickered. "We'll see."

The king smiled at the comment, though, leaning in to kiss him on the forehead. "I know you will."

They met for another slow kiss, one that lasted almost too long and not long enough. This time it was Judal who had pulled away, giving him a serious look.

"What is it?"

"Sinbad, when I get back, there's something we need to, ah... discuss."

Sinbad looked a little concerned by Judal's tone, but he smiled nonetheless. "We can discuss it right now."

"No," Judal replied firmly.

"Why not?"

He hesitated for a moment, before saying the first thing that came to mind. "You might not let me go."

Violet brows knotted in slight worry. "That doesn't really inspire to let you go now."

Judal leaned up to give him a quick peck on the lips. "You're supposed to be trusting me, remember?"

Sinbad stared at him a long moment before, finally, his smile started to return. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine, Idiot King," he cooed. "I promise."

"And you'll tell me when you get back?"

"Better than that."

"Oh?"

Judal smiled at him, sincere as he said, "I'll have your answer."


	13. Examination

**Title. **Zillullah  
><strong>Chapter title.<strong> Examination  
><strong>Authour. <strong>~sushisama~  
><strong>Fandom. <strong>Magi  
><strong>Main Pairing. <strong>Sinbad/Judal  
><strong>Warnings.<strong> Nothing really for this chapter.  
><strong>Disclaimer. <strong>None of the characters from Magi belong to me, I'm only borrowing them. However, Sallevine is my creation, and the things that come with it.  
><strong>Notes.<strong> Time to ease the papa Magi's mind. :)

* * *

><p>It had been almost two days in Sallevine, and Judal had already done his best to find the best hiding spots. Most of them were in the mage's guild, a set of buildings of libraries, study areas, magic grounds, all places that had nooks and crannies for him to find and disappear into. It was where the more magically inclined members of the group had went to spend their time.<p>

They had barely gotten into the posh hostel, a treat set up for them by the king's money, when Aladdin and Judal had ducked out to the libraries. According to Aladdin, though, it was just what he told the others when escaping Masrur, Spartos, and Pisti's eyes (and ditching Hakuryuu). However, his real intent was the Herathetic guild, the even larger set of buildings set on the hillside next to the mage's guild. It was the one of midwives and doctors, the true intention of this trip, but a cold chill went through the elder Magi when he laid eyes on it, so he abandoned the younger, in favour of finding somewhere to hide.

He knew he needed to go, to see one of the many doula, but the thought made him nervous. It was better to know than not to, but at the same time, all he could of is, _What if something is wrong with the baby?_

So he spent his time searching the libraries for things on the former Magi Orphaed, telling himself it was just as important to find some secret about the Magi's wife as it was to find out about his own situation. Of course, it turned meaningless when none of the documents had anything about Lady Eurydice at all other than she existed. That, and the monks were starting to get annoyed with him, as he just took the books and scrolls without asking and just threw them on some random shelf or desk when he 'returned' them.

The only real mention of Lady Eurydice that sparked any interest to him was about the dungeon he erected, supposedly for her. It didn't say what for or what reasoning he could possibly have to do such a thing, but from what he could gather is that Orphaed nor his king vessel nor anyone else had ever conquered the dungeon. It was still there, even, an edifice to what was claimed to be a failed attempt of Sallevine's Magi.

The dungeon lay behind the two hillsides that harboured the mage's and Herathetic guild. Under its large shadow, the two groups of buildings stood taller and noticeable from even the long trek they had to make from the port city to Sallevine. It was about a half a day's ride from the boat to the small city by horseback. The major part of it was at the base of the two hills a place with almost no population, and the markets moved slow. It was obvious that other than the guilds, the city had little left to offer, the commerce failing to bring many people to decent living standards.

There was only so much more life in the mage's guild. It was still a monk-like existence, study and little fun, rather boring in Judal's mind. He hadn't been to the Herathetic guild, yet, but he knew of the similarity it had to the libraries: both had large gardens that were headed by a large tree, each with a bronzed statue in front of them. In front of the mage's guild was a weeping willow and monument to the Magi Orphaed, and he had heard that in front of the Herathetic guild was one to Lady Eurydice with a birch tree. There was a third tree, a juniper, in the middle of the fork that was to the two hill tops, but there was only a plaque at its base, one Judal didn't bother with reading.

The Herathetic guild had only so much more going for it, being that it had more than workers going in and out of it. There were constantly people walking up and down the steps that led to it, and from his perch on the mage's willow, Judal had seen a few of them carry their little bundles of 'joy' with them back down the way.

His stomach ached at the sight, and he knew he should be going, to find one of the many practitioners there, but he was still stalling. He almost wished the baby Magi would find him, egg him on until he finally submitted and went with him. He would then suffer through the awkward mess of finding someone that would handle the situation respectfully, and would be done with it, ready to move on with how to deal from there.

Though, it brought up a curiosity what he would have to endure to make sure the baby was all right, and it had been another reason for his nervousness. What exactly did they do to examine pregnant women? Did they feel around their stomachs? Lay hands as if it did anything? Or would they try something more invasive, something—Judal shuddered at the thought. He wasn't a particular fan of being touched unless he wanted it or felt trust in the person touching him. His first times with Sinbad had always been by his initiation, and only when he was certain the man's every intent with him would lead to something that felt good, he had allowed him to take more lead.

The idea of someone else touching him made his skin crawl. He didn't even know if he would survive the examination without ripping the head off whoever was trying to look at him.

So, he hid in the willow in front of the mage's guild (despite the arguments he got from the monks, most of which he ignored), reading his useless book. He wasn't sure where the baby Magi was off to, knowing the day before he had been in the libraries, but today he hadn't seen him at all. All for the best, he assumed, even though he knew, inevitably, he would have to let himself be dragged off.

It wasn't just the baby Magi he was hiding from. The whole reason Masrur had joined them was just to keep an eye on him, to make sure that he was safe and wasn't going to do anything that affected the baby. He had tried to keep a hawks eye on him, but Judal was more than adapt at ducking his handlers. When he came back the night before, Masrur had made it obvious he wasn't happy that the Magi had snuck off like he had, he could tell by the glare he gave.

He knew the Fanalis was just being cautious for his king's and friend's child, and he couldn't fault him the watchful eye he had. But at the same time, he would not be tied down, to be treated like he was fragile and needed protection. Because he didn't. He was still capable of so many things, and was more than want to prove it.

It wasn't like he could go too far off, anyway: Hakuryuu had the other half of the limiter bracelet on his wooden arm, meant as his show of trust to the king, one Judal knew the prince would keep. The Magi wondered if he had realised it yet, that Sinbad was grooming him like he had with his other generals. He wondered if the king even knew, if it was just a subconscious effort he made when he might someone that seemed a need to escape whatever circumstance he or she were in.

Sinbad and his pack of strays. One the Magi himself was about to join. He would never admit it out loud, but he regarded this aspect of the man with something like endearment. After all, where would he be were it not for his ability to forgive and help others make anew?

Judal had seen Hakuryuu coming up the stairs to the libraries long before the prince had caught sight of him. He slid down the branch he was on to a lower one, only able to go so far up before they became too thin and couldn't support even his little amount of weight. He smiled some, hoping to catch him off guard, a little bit of fun before striking up a conversation with his companion.

And he had his chance when the prince walked right past him, on the path toward one of the libraries. He waited until just the right moment, before making a loud imitation of a bird, startling the scarred male. Judal could not help the laugh that came from him as he jumped and turned to the source.

"Judal," Hakuryuu breathed in a short gasp, his hand on his chest. "What are you doing?"

"Entertaining myself," was the automatic response.

Hakuryuu simply rolled his eyes before approaching the tree. "I've been looking for you," he said. "Well, Aladdin has been, I just found you first, I guess."

Judal leaned over the branch a bit, looking down at his prince. "That should have been a hint."

"You can't avoid us the whole time we're here."

"I was trying to avoid baby Magi, not you."

Hakuryuu regarded him with a quizzical look for a moment. "It seemed you two had been getting along."

"I'd think we are, too."

"Then why are you avoiding him?"

Judal hummed in response.

The prince furrowed his brows at the lack of response. "Is everything all right?"

"Of course they are, why wouldn't they be?"

A mismatched gaze watched him for a moment, his look even before he spoke again: "That's what I assumed, too. You've been a lot better, until now."

Judal's brow raised a tad.

A little flush went over Hakuryuu's cheeks, and he turned his gaze toward the statue of Orphaed. "I mean, you've been in a better mood, I just thought maybe..."

"Maybe...?"

"You and Sinbad had been getting on better."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, well... you've been doing that... smile thing you used to do whenever you came back from Sindria."

Judal's curiosity was piqued by the observation. "What 'smile thing'?"

"You just have this smile you do after spending time with him, that's all."

"Do I now," he replied without thought.

"But now you're being aloof again..."

"I've had things on my mind."

"And if I asked what kind of things?" The scarred youth had turned his eyes back to the man in the tree.

The Magi clicked his tongue. "I'm thinking of staying in Sindria."

"I figured you might," Hakuryuu said with ease. "Then you found out what you needed from the king?"

Judal hesitated before nodding. "I did."

"And what he wants of you? Is it all right?"

"It would be tolerable, yes."

"That's good, then, right?"

Judal tapped his chin, eyeing the prince up and down. "You going to tell me why that doesn't bother you that I might be leaving Kou?"

"Oh." Hakuryuu seemed caught off guard by the question. "Well, that is..."

The Magi gave him a moment, before urging him on, "That is...?"

The prince looked around before turning his eyes back to him. "I can't... I can't get too far into it right now, but I don't... I want to defeat Kou."

Judal raised a brow, considering the words. "Your mother is kind of bothersome, hmm?"

"You're taking that rather well."

"Can't say I'm a huge fan or hers to start with, so." He reassuringly at the prince. "But it sounds like there's something more to it, if you'd care to explain."

"I will," Hakuryuu responded sincerely. "I promise, just later, okay?"

Judal shrugged a little. "Later, then."

"We should probably meet with the others, you know."

The Magi groaned. "Must we? I really don't want to deal with Aladdin right now."

"What is it he's trying-"

"Master Judal?"

Both turned to the unfamiliar voice. Crossing over the path toward the tree was a women with long strawberry blonde hair, her robes similar to the ones Judal had seen on the practitioners of the Herathetic guild. She smiled lightly at them, but he was thrown by the odd monocle on her left eye, that had two lenses to it, the one directly in front of her eye a blue with a small red one shifting to the side as she came to stand within a metre of them.

Judal's brow rose, and his smile turned to something a little more sceptical. "And you are?"

"My name is Delphi, a high priestess from the Herathetic Order," she answered. "Master Aladdin suggested I come find you, since you apparently won't come see us."

The Magi just scowled at her.

Hakuryuu was looking between the two, his face something of confusion. "Why would he need to see you?"

Delphi turned to him, her smile not wavering. "He's supposed to be my patient." She looked back at Judal. "And just as interesting as Master Aladdin said."

"Judal?" the prince asked, turning his attention back to him. "What does she mean?"

Dark brows were still narrowed, an answer not ready. It was bad enough that the runt had sent someone for him, but to have the prince here, it wouldn't be easy to get out of this without questions. Questions that he would have to answer, no matter the word smithing he would try.

Delphi only regarded the prince once more. "Is this the f-"

Judal's laugh interrupted her and started both of them. "No, no, no," he chirped as he jumped down from the tree to land gracefully in front of them, next to Hakuryuu. He ruffled the prince's hair, saying, "He's just a friend."

The prince and priestess both gave him an odd look, though presumably for different reasons, before she went on: "If you'll come with me, please."

Hakuryuu looked expectantly at Judal, his expression still quizzical. "Is everything really okay?"

Judal sighed, crossing his arms and shrugging. He supposed he could take the prince with him. He might be able to benefit from the company, if only Hakuryuu could keep him calm during the ordeal of whatever this priestess had in mind for her examination. He should probably take him anyway, if only to answer whatever questions would come up, since he doubted he could avoid it as far as getting back to Sindria.

He would have found out sooner or later, anyway.

"Let's go find out," he muttered as he followed the priestess, the prince stepping in stride next to him.

There was a long stretch of silence as they made there way from the mage's guild to the Herathetic, deep into their main building that seemed to hold many examination rooms and offices. There was more stairs involved, and they were near the top floor before settling on a well furnished level that only held one large examination room. It had more than just instruments for the trade, but also comfortable seats, and an area for ritual work.

As they had ascended the stairs toward it, Delphi had explained that she was once a monk at the mage's guild, but had bridged over into the Order, adapting to the more magically inclined of the sect. It was why Aladdin had sought her out, thinking she would be a bit more up to the task.

When they arrived, she excused herself briefly to gather some things from a side supply room, leaving the two in large plush chairs, Judal looking out the large picture window, feeling Hakuryuu's stare on him.

"Judal," he called after the click of the door Delphi had gone through.

The Magi didn't answer at first, admiring the mountainside out of the window, obscured by the dungeon.

"_Judal._"

"If you're going to ask, just go ahead and ask."

"Why are we here?"

"I think she said why."

"But this place is for..."

"I am well aware of that, Hakuryuu."

He was quiet for a moment, and Judal thought he could hear the gears turning. "...that doesn't make any sense."

A sarcastic chuckle came from Judal. "None of this has made sense."

"So... you... really are...?"

"Seems that way," he answered noncommittally, running a hand over his stomach subconsciously.

"H-how...?"

He shrugged.

"How long have you known?"

"Since before we left Kou."

"Before we left Kou," Hakuryuu muttered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Judal shrugged again. "I wanted the idiot to be the first I told."

"Wait, have you not told Sinbad?"

"Not yet."

"Why haven't you!?" The prince actually sounded concerned as he went on, "You should have told him the moment we got to Sindria!"

Judal finally looked at him, his expression almost bored. "I had my reasons."

Hakuryuu narrowed his gaze a bit, obviously not satisfied by the answer. "When are you going to tell him?"

"After this," he admitted. He was met with an almost sceptical look. He sighed, slumping a little more in his seat, a hand still on his stomach. "I just... wanted to make sure it was... I don't know, all right, I guess."

The prince raised a brow, and he look concerned. "Do you think there is?"

"That's what we're here for, hmm?"

They turned to Delphi, who came back in holding an medium-sized ornate box. She set it down on a table near them, opening it and pulling out a few things, setting them all in a certain order before taking out a notebook and quill. She stood before him a long moment, eyeing him for a little bit, writing something down, looking him over again, and writing something else.

"From the looks of you, you can't be more than a few months along," she said simply. She moved a bit toward a cushioned rectangular table near the one she had unloaded the box on, patting the corner of it and looking at Judal expectantly.

Rolling his eyes, he stood and did as he was silently told, jumping onto the table and sitting at the edge. "About right, I guess."

"Conception was at the eclipse, wasn't it?"

Judal stared at her for a moment before answering: "I'm pretty sure, yeah... How did you know?"

She smiled as she pushed lightly on his shoulder, indicating for him to lay down. The action made him tense, and he almost snapped at her, but he caught Hakuryuu's curious look, and forced himself to calm down. He took a deep breath, trying to will himself to relax, but it wasn't that easy.

Delphi hummed to herself before answering, the red lens of her monocle falling over the blue as she kept her eyes on his stomach. "It's a postulation made by Lady Eurydice," she said, placing a hand on his abdomen. He instantly tensed once more, and his fingers dug into the down of the table.

"She was pregnant three times," she went on, pressing down around the sides of his stomach. "But they had been trying for several years and several times to get to those. She noted after the second time that each had been during a solar eclipse, the third seemed to confirm it for her."

"And where did you find this out?" Judal asked, his eyes straight up on the ceiling. "I haven't been able to find a damn thing about her in that library of yours."

"That's because none of the mages really care about what happened to the Lady, only what happened to Lord Orphaed."

"So they had three children?" Hakuryuu asked, watching them attentively.

Delphi gave him a solemn look. "She didn't have any of them." She turned back to the contents of the box, picking up what looked to be a brush and small container.

Judal grimaced, his stomach lurching. "She lost all of them?"

"Yes, but it shouldn't be the same case for you, Master Magi," she replied, smiling honestly. He flinched when she started to paint something on his stomach.

"And why is that?"

"Because she lost them due to not having any Magoi." When she was done, she held up another container, powdering something orange onto the paint. Her focus was on it, her gaze unwavering as she explained, "The Lady was a simple midwife to the queen, nothing magical about her. She needed Lord Orphaed's Magoi and Rukh, something about it the babies just craved. When he went away to help his king, she would lose them, but it couldn't be helped. She almost had the last one, but he was killed right before she was due."

"Kind of hard to try after that," Judal mumbled to himself.

"She went into labour shortly after, actually. And because he wasn't there, the baby didn't make it, and Lady Eurydice died giving birth. All three, gone, within a day."

Judal hissed when the symbols on his abdomen turned cold. Delphi hummed at this, and took a towel from her supplies, wiping off the paint and powder.

"I guess I wouldn't have much of problem there, then."

"You'll still need to be cautious, Master Judal," she corrected. "If a Magi can run low on Magoi, and who knows what the actual birth will be like. That, and with you being male, there will be other complications."

"I've been avoiding that thought."

"You can't avoid it forever."

Judal clicked his tongue. "Doesn't mean I can't try."

Delphi regarded him with a concerned look, but left it alone. "If you will keep in contact with us after returning to Sindria, I will do research to find the best solution to that, as well as any other things that might come up."

"I suppose I don't have much of a choice." Judal was feeling rather complacent, thoughts circling around the previous Magi and his wife, and the failed attempts. It did not bode well, and the line of thinking was making that pit in his stomach grow. He wanted to curl into himself and hide, the thought of losing the baby coming back. He had heard when she said that he shouldn't have as much problem with the Magoi, but the concern was still there.

"For now, though, everything is well." She smiled wide, stepping back from the table so Judal could sit up. The moment she was putting things back in the box, he was off the cushion and back in the seat near Hakuryuu, far from her cold hands.

Hakuryuu looked at him and back to Delphi, speaking for him when he didn't: "You can tell the... the baby is okay?"

Judal only barely noticed the hesitation at the word.

Delphi turned to them, holding the box once more. "The Lady is the one who started the Herathetic Order, after her second miscarriage. She didn't want anyone to go through what she did. She was able to work with her husband, make some magical things that we have been able to perfect. Like these," she said, tapping her monocle. "These are how we detect life-force. It's how I was sure that Master Aladdin hadn't been jesting when I came for you."

"So the cold treatment?" Judal asked with cynicism.

"The reaction tells me how the baby is doing. And yours is doing well. Though, you still seem on the small size. You need to remember you're eating for two." She turned to Hakuryuu. "Make sure he's eating, won't you?"

The prince nodded. "Anything else?"

"Oh, there's a whole list of things," she started, looking between them before settling on the scarred youth. "One thing is-"

"Shouldn't you be telling _me_ these things?" Judal interrupted indignantly.

"It's so Sinbad will know," Hakuryuu said. "Seeing as you aren't the best at telling him things."

"I told you, there was a reason-"

"The father is Sinbad? Not the High King, you mean?"

Neither one answered, their silence more than enough answer for her. "I see. Interesting." She took a step toward the supply closet. "Well, then, I will have to write that list for him then, hmm?"

Hakuryuu nodded.

"I shall see you all off when you leave, then, and I'll probably have some other things for you then, as well." She hummed a moment, and added, "And one last thing." They watched her go into the supply closet once more, this time emerging with just a leather bound book that she handed to Judal.

He eyed it, opening it to read the first page. It had an elaborate hand-drawn inked picture of a juniper tree, several runes of protection and fertility around it. When he turned to the next page, it was written in delicate scrawl, and by the date (something from long ago) and beginnings of an entry, he could tell it was a journal.

"And this is...?"

"Lady Eurydice's journal through her last pregnancy. I've read it a few times, and I'm not sure if it'll help, but there may be something in there that will."

Judal looked at the tome again, before regarding the priestess once more. "...thank you."

Delphi smiled at him pleasantly. "Of course, Master Judal. Now, we will have to schedule something, I should be making some regular visits to Sindria to check on you."

"I'll... discuss that with Sinbad."

She accepted the answer with a nod and a smile.

There was only a bit more conversation, and it was mostly Hakuryuu who paid attention, Judal having opened the journal and focusing more on it. He was still engrossed in it when Delphi escorted them out, the prince being the one who gave the parting salutations as the Magi floated next to him, his nose still buried in the writings. The prince tried to catch his attention to discuss more about what was going on, but Judal was affectively ignoring him, deciding on his own that he would hold off on the conversation until he felt like participating in it.

He was already almost done when they got back to the hotel. The tavern's bottom level was also a restaurant, and that was where they met the rest of their party. Aladdin had been the first to spot them, and he was almost too eager to greet them, waving the two to their table. Judal took the empty seat next to his fellow Magi, knowing he would want to discuss what had happened, and he figured he might as well give him a vague answer now to keep him from saying something out loud in front of the generals.

Judal had just told the baby Magi that they had met with the priestess in a hushed tone, saying he would tell him more later on in the evening, and he just smiled and nodded in response. Aladdin placated, he returned to the journal, ignoring the food and drink brought to the table in favour of reading. Until Hakuryuu caught his attention, making a comment about how he must be hungry, and the elder Magi groaned: already he was being treated like a child. He knew he had to eat. He also found what was written within more interesting than food.

He paused for a few to do as requested, and after the first bite, he realised how hungry he really was. He had spent the whole day in the libraries and gardens, that he had forgotten his belly. He ended up eating three plates once he got going, and Pisti made a comment about how he was losing his figure, but he ignored it, the empty pit in his stomach having more a say than his vanity. The looks he got from Aladdin, Hakuryuu, and Masrur slightly comforted him, though, and he finished his meal until he felt more than full.

With the meal done, Judal had subtly encouraged the lot to start drinking, that they were only going to be there until the day after next, might as well have fun one evening. It was more than easy to get Pisti going, who then got Spartos to partake, as usual. Even Masrur had a few himself, and Judal had goaded Hakuryuu into joining them with a couple. Aladdin only took one, his constitution nothing to drink, but the elder Magi was able to get out of it.

After all, he wasn't supposed to have anymore drink, doctor's orders.

Once the generals had rosy cheeks, Judal had excused himself with ease, making his way outside of the tavern, and taking the path back to the mage's guild under the setting sun. He was just at the fork of the hills, staring at the juniper tree and the sign post before it, when he heard the footsteps. He turned and found both Hakuryuu and Aladdin coming down the path. He narrowed his eyes some at first, but in the long run, he supposed it wouldn't be that bad of an idea if they came with him.

Judal regarded the pair with a grin, crossing his arms in front of him. "The others didn't come with you?"

"They were having fun," Aladdin commented, smiling. "After you left, we figured that's what you wanted, so we didn't stop them from getting more."

"Had to convince Masrur you'd be fine, though, he wasn't as easy to slip."

Judal chuckled. "Yes, I don't think he'd be as easily influenced. I wonder if he can even get drunk?"

"Where are you going?" Hakuryuu asked when they were closer.

"The dungeon," Judal answered simply.

The prince's look turned to one of concern. "Judal, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"And I do."

Aladdin's eyes were filled more with curiosity than anything else. "Why? What do you think is there?"

The elder Magi tapped the journal still in his hands. "Orphaed erected the dungeon because he had a dream that the Djinn inside told him to, to help Eurydice with having a child. He went in there a bunch of times to try and find it, but never could, but he kept having dreams the answer was there."

"So, what? You want a try at it?"

Judal nodded. "Can't hurt, right?"

Hakuryuu looked sceptical. "Judal, there's probably a reason Orphaed didn't find anything, there may be nothing to find."

"Then there's nothing to lose, other than some hours."

"I can understand you're eager to go, but maybe we should wait until the morning?" Aladdin suggested.

Judal hummed at the idea. He had acted a little in haste, the words in the journal triggering some need within him. All he could think about when he was reading the words Eurydice wrote about her husband doing everything he could to keep the baby healthy, was how he wanted that. Wanted whatever Orphaed had thought he would find in the dungeon, if it meant everything would turn out all right.

But looking at the spiraling branches and beyond, he took a long moment to think, and he had to agree, the baby Magi was right. They should sleep, go in rested, and have a few supplies with them. He almost felt foolish, standing in front of the sign post, going in completely unprepared and alone.

"Fine," he agreed. "We'll go back. But don't think you can dissuade me tomorrow." He smirked. "I will find the Djinn of Zaleos, you'll see."


	14. Crimson Haze

**Title. **Zillullah  
><strong>Chapter title.<strong> Crimson Haze  
><strong>Authour. <strong>~sushisama~  
><strong>Fandom. <strong>Magi  
><strong>Main Pairing. <strong>Sinbad/Judal  
><strong>Warnings.<strong> Nothing really for this chapter, just lots of not as subtle as I wanted imagery.  
><strong>Disclaimer. <strong>None of the characters from Magi belong to me, I'm only borrowing them. However, Sallevine is my creation, and the things that come with it.  
><strong>Notes.<strong> Dungeon crawling, go!

* * *

><p>The generals had been a bit harder to shirk off the next day. It was as if Masrur had just known Judal was up to something, and he had a particular eye on him. He had to practically throw Hakuryuu at him, making up some lie about a commotion that should be helped with (because the local authorities were rather worthless), urging them strongly to deal with it, and taking the baby Magi the moment his head was turned.<p>

The two stocked up on some simple supplies before they headed up to the dungeon to wait for Hakuryuu to give the general the slip. Aladdin had asked him things while they were alone, specifically about what he had found in the journal, and Judal had been forth right about the more technical aspects that Eurydice had noted. It was really the only thing he was willing to discuss with the other Magi at the moment, but it took the other Magi a moment to catch up to that fact.

He had brought up how Hakuryuu now knew as well, and the first question he had was if Judal had told him, which would conversely answer his own inquiry about the father. But the elder had advised him, no, he had found out simply from the mage Aladdin had sent after him. Which he then was sure to thank him for, in a very sarcastic manner, that the boy missed and accepted the gratitude as though that were it. He asked again about the other father, and Judal had to switch gears often in the conversation to keep away from the topic.

The elder Magi had already had enough with personal dialogue the night before with Hakuryuu. Almost the moment they had settled into their shared room at the hotel, the prince was asking him questions about this and that of the whole situation. When he had found out, was he all right, what was some of the things he should be looking out for, everything he could think of, and it was about after a half an hour of it, Judal realised that in reality, Hakuryuu had no idea what to really ask, so he was just asking everything.

It was enduring, in a way. He knew his friend was just concerned, and that concern was showing. He also expressed his disapproval that Sinbad hadn't been told, and rather vocally. He made it clear that the king should be told as soon as possible, and if Judal didn't do it within a day of their return, he would do it himself.

He almost wished he had told the prince sooner, if only because it would have made things easier. Sinbad would have known sooner, that was for certain.

When Hakuryuu's pressing had gotten too much for him, though, he easily switched the topic, bringing it to why the prince had chosen his path against Kou. Things took on a serious tone with the explanation, but Judal couldn't help how eagerly he listened, his curiosity finally satiated how Hakuryuu had gotten his scars, and more. When he was done with his story, Judal had made a comment how it didn't seem that out of place for his mother, but the words seemed to hurt his friend, so he spent the rest of the evening reassuring him that it would end in victory over her. It had to. Not just for his sake, but the truth of it was, with the defeat of the empress and Al-Tharmen, there would be comfort for Judal and his child. He liked the idea of not having to worry if they would come for him or what they would do once they found out about his betrayal. He looked forward to the end of them just as much as Hakuryuu and Sinbad did.

But the whole thing was about as much personal interaction as he could handle for a while, so when the baby Magi was prattling on, he wasn't in the mood to divulge anything past some of the more magical properties of Eurydice's pregnancies that she had eluded to in her writings. But he didn't seem to get the point, instead asking some similar questions that Hakuryuu had asked the night before, and the only thing he could do to get the topic somewhere else, was to ask what the blue-haired boy had picked for his topic for the academy. He knew he had found something, he had to to make this trip worth something, after all. Aladdin's eyes widened at this, and he was quick to start up about... something. Judal wasn't really listening.

Judal instead let himself listen to the songs of the white Rukh that had only increased in numbers since his return to the palace a over a week ago. They had become an easier thing to deal with, their songs not as loud or obnoxious anymore, just a dull trill that wasn't meant for him, but the thing inside of him. All he had to do was pay attention to them, even if it was just in the back of his mind. An acknowledgement seemed to go a long way, as if just giving them a nod here and there made them stop screaming in his ear and focus more on the baby. Or when he spent time with Sinbad, they seemed to really like that. That would be a pleasure he was more opt to oblige to now, though, as he had before they left for Sallevine.

Thankfully, Hakuryuu finally came, interrupting the baby Magi and getting them on their way to the dungeon. They had found that the road leading up to it had not been tended to in years, vegetation all along the roadside, weeds growing through the cobblestones and roots like little mines throughout. There were a couple of aging signs, warnings that the dungeon should be considered off limits, and that no one should enter. Judal had to scoff at them, like some words on a wooden post would sway people. After all, it certainly wasn't swaying them.

When they came to the entrance, it was an oval arch way with an unusual lip surrounding it, the stones engraved with several symbols that Judal had only ever seen inside the journal he was given the day before. He looked over the tall spire, not really inspecting, just getting a better look at it before going inside. He knew from so many experiences that the outside meant nothing about the inside, and he also took just a moment to think what could possibly be within the alternate space. It was like a game that he played in his own mind, guessing what kind of things they would discover inside, the habitat, the creatures, the traps and how many. He supposed he had gotten bored at some point, all the ones he had to visit taking his king vessels, so he invited ways to keep interested.

And looking at the symbols, the ones that Eurydice had sketched after waking from dreams in a half dazed state that left for nonsensical ramblings, the only thing he could guess was there would be... he had no idea. The symbols made no sense, and he had never seen them before. And Orphaed didn't leave any impressions of the dungeon when he spoke to his wife about his many trips in, just that he had failed time after time, not able to get past the final door. He figured that the dungeon was easy enough that he could make the many ventures through it as if it were nothing, it was just getting to the Djinn that seemed to be a task. Eurydice had written that her husband spoke of trying new things each time to get in, and none of it seemed to work. The only thing she knew about it was a symbol from the door that he sketched for her, a spiral within a spiral, inside a waved circle. He didn't know what the clue was supposed to mean either, but he had just figured something in the dungeon would give him the answer.

Judal turned to the prince, holding up his left arm, and the silver bracelet jingled as he did. "I think we can do without this." Hakuryuu eyed the bracelet and nodded, taking off the golden bangle on his own wrist, and taking a moment to remove the one on Judal's. The elder Magi glanced over at Aladdin as the offended piece of jewellery was removed, and he said in a sincere tone, "Don't tell."

"My lips are sealed," the little Magi insisted. After all, he had to agree it would be counter productive to have the thing on while they were in the dungeon.

Hakuryuu looked hesitant as he took a step closer to the walled up door. He looked back at the two Magi, his eyes serious as he asked, "Are we sure about this?"

"Of course," Judal quickly retorted as he forced his usual grin. He had been wary, after all dungeons had all possibility of being fatal, but he was too determined to let them know that, lest the moment of nervousness make the prince start to find excuses for them not to go in. He had never been anxious about a dungeon before, always the first to go in to any of them, but it wasn't just him going in, was it? He had considerations to make, and he knew he couldn't be as brazen as he normally was.

"Then we should be going," Aladdin chimed in. He was smiling, though it was a little reserved.

Judal nodded. He took a deep breath, turning around to face the two, his back toward the door as he said, "Last one in and all that." With that, he leaned back, falling into the door that seemed to almost melt around him as he entered the dungeon of Zaleos.

::*~~*::

Judal didn't know how to describe the feeling of the warm area around him. It definitely wasn't air, but he found he could breathe just fine. It was thicker than water, though it moved around him like it. His eyes didn't hurt to keep open, though it didn't help his initial shock at the situation. He was floating in the substance, like he were in a pool, and the instinct to swim didn't kick in until he felt himself sinking. It was at a slow pace, but he knew that was the feeling.

Sinking further, but not drowning.

There was another moment before he saw the light, and it was what really got him to move forward. Not knowing where else to go, Judal went toward it, finding he had no resistance pushing against him. It was a much longer trek than he would have imagined, and it felt like an eternity before he came to the circle of white. When he reached it, he found it was a foggy glass that was almost a metre in diameter, obscuring his view of whatever lay beyond it.

A curse left him, followed by a choked gasp and cough, the liquid or whatever it was leaving a foul taste in his mouth. After coming more to his senses, he looked around, hoping to see something else that might be useful, something that might lead him out, but found nothing. Sneering, he looked back at the glass, and pressed himself further to it, trying to see beyond it. Still, nothing, but he noticed that his heavy touch seemed to dent the surface.

Not knowing what else to try, he pulled back and let loose a punch on the glass. He hadn't expected it to be easy, though, and when it gave with almost no fight, he fell through it heavily. He coughed when he landed on the hard ground, the liquid flooding around him before it spread out and dissolved into the floor. He laid on his side, curling into a ball, feeling cold on the cobblestone now that he was out of whatever that substance was. It only lasted a moment before he was on his feet, and he was about to use some heat magic to dry himself, but he realised there was no need to. Whatever he had just come out of had not left him wet in any sense, just cold. A shiver went through him, and he used just a bit of magic anyway, if only to warm himself back up. He patted his choli, making sure his wand was still in place and relieved when it was still there.

Judal looked about him to get a feeling for where he was at, and found himself in a long corridor, the length of which was lit up by blue-glowing sconces. There were no doors or bends as far as he could see, nor were there any symbols or etchings to go by. The only thing he could notice was the cobblestone was all wave like in pattern, instead of a usual boxed shape. Behind him was the portal he had just come from, but there was no broken glass, no shards on the ground, and the oval in the wall had repaired itself. It was still foggy, and he could not see back through it.

Sighing, he turned back to the corridor, but started when there was a figure in front of him. It was small, only coming up to his naval, and was greyish and humanoid in shape. There was no definition to it, like a blank space almost, no way to tell its gender or anything, but he could tell whatever it was, its head was lowered, chin on its chest, and its hands were wrapped in a self hug, holding onto its shoulders. He stared at it, waiting for it to move, but it only shook, making little murmuring noises as it stood in his path.

"And what the hell are you supposed to be?" he finally inquired, not really wanting to waste more time with it.

In response, it stopped its depressing noises with one last hiccup, and it slowly looked up at him. Judal was taken aback at the eyes that stared at him, wide and with wonder.

It was the same crimson of his own eyes.

"What-?"

He was interrupted when he heard his name being called somewhere down the end of the corridor, in what he could tell was Hakuryuu's voice. He only averted his gaze for a moment to stare down the cobblestone, but when he looked back, the shape was gone. He rubbed at his eyes, staring at the spot once more, and bit back the curses he wanted to spew at the apparition.

_All part of the dungeon_, he reassured himself.

He began walking toward the end of a seemingly endless hallway. After several minutes, he finally came to a four way, but there were still no marks on any of the stones to give a hint which way to turn. Not even a trap in the floors or slits in the walls. He grumbled to himself, not much enjoying this dungeon already. The fact that he was alone agitated him. Despite the attitude he might have had with all the others he helped with them, he knew the importance of not being by yourself in situations like these. Dungeons were meant as a group activity, even just two people made things easier. Most of them were even built with this in mind, having traps and puzzles that took two or more to solve.

The Magi stood in the cross way for another long moment, before taking a breath and shouting for Hakuryuu and the baby Magi. It echoed off the walls, his voice bouncing off all four ways, and went on forever. He turned to each of the three ways, glaring at the walls, as if it would make it respond.

Finally, he heard his name from two different voices, both at the halls to his sides. He let out a small sigh, one he wouldn't had easily let the others hear. He called out once more, urging them down the halls toward him, assuming that they had entered the dungeon just like he had.

Aladdin was the first to meet him, a nervous smile on his face. His blue eyes looked a little worried, but he perked up when he saw the elder Magi was all right. At least, that was what he voiced.

Judal raised a brow at that, questioning, "That really wasn't anything, why wouldn't I be all right?"

The baby Magi shook his head, smiling. "Well, maybe, you just look..."

"What?"

He blinked and rubbed at his chin before answering, "Like you've seen something."

Judal shrugged, pushing away the creature with the eyes like his. "Just the dungeon playing tricks."

"Are you guys all right?"

They both looked at Hakuryuu, and Judal crossed his arms. Had they gone through something worse than he had? Really, there was nothing to concern themselves with, they weren't even in the real part of the dungeon yet.

"Fine," Judal answered, and Aladdin nodded the agreement. "But if we all came from these, the only way would be that." He made a gesture to the fourth way.

Hakuryuu and Aladdin agreed, and the prince led the way as they went down the hall toward whatever was the next thing the dungeon would throw at them. It was another long way, one that was spent in silence for a good bit of it.

Judal mumbled at the length as he followed behind the two, thinking that fighting something would be a lot more fun than all of the walking. So annoyed by it, he floated for some of it, knowing the little bit of Magoi wouldn't be too much on him. Even if it was, he was sure to bring jerky, stolen away in a satchel that he wore on his back around the waist, if he needed the pick-me-up.

He had been stuck in a dungeon once without it, and though the end of that situation had been a pleasant one, he still wouldn't want to be in that way again.

It was Aladdin that broke the silence.

"Hey, Hakuryuu?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know who the father is?"

Judal blinked and glared at the baby Magi. "I'm right here, and the _other_ father."

Aladdin looked at him over his shoulder. "But you won't tell me."

The elder Magi gave him only a moment longer of a glance before looking at the prince. "Don't."

Hakuryuu sighed, but didn't bother to glance at either one of them, keeping his eyes on the way ahead. "Why not? What does it matter?"

Judal huffed. Technically he had a point. It really didn't matter: Aladdin's opinion wouldn't change, just his curiosity would be satiated. And he would find out if he stayed for even a day after they returned to Sindria. He was sure the Idiot wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut about it. He would be so happy after the initial shock, he would have probably skipped down the halls of the palace.

He hoped that was the response, anyway. He was almost sure of it. And he should be happy about that fact, really, but he still felt an underlying annoyance about it.

"So? Why not tell me?" Aladdin asked, still looking at him.

"I told you, I want him to be the first person I tell."

"What does it matter if it's him or-"

"It's Sinbad."

Aladdin's look was one of shock, where Judal was just shooting daggers at his friend.

"Hakuryuu-"

The prince just shrugged. "He was just going to keep asking until you answered."

He hated the fact he was right. What he hated more was how forward he was. Who taught him to be so blunt? He would have to blame those damn generals he was spending time with.

"S-sinbad!? Really!?" Aladdin's attention was back on the elder Magi, but Judal was still glaring at his friend. "But, all that stuff that you did, and when you threatened Sindria, and-"

"Complicated," was Judal's only response. It wasn't a subject he talked about even with the king, he wasn't about to discuss any of the details with the baby Magi.

"But-"

"Guys."

The two stopped talking and walking at Hakuryuu's tone. They had come to a door, the first opening in the dungeon that wasn't oval in shape, but the usual rectangle. There was no obvious trick to it, the handle on it clear. They still spent a moment checking it for anything that might be suspicious, might trigger when they open it, but when nothing popped out at them, they opened it up slowly.

There was no spring or weapon that fell as they entered the new room, but all three stopped to admire the inside of the new area. It was spacious, almost as unending as the hallways before it, but it was open and the size of a field. Only the area ahead of them was floored in an unevenly shaped platform that extended for a great length. Then it opened up into a nothingness, other floating platforms around, some below and some above, all at varying heights. All of them, including the one they stood on were layered with thick and lush grass, different coloured flowers littered throughout. Somewhere, high above, water fell down, streams pouring down the sides, hitting some of the platforms and falling into the nothing below them.

"It's beautiful," Hakuryuu said seemingly unconsciously.

"But where does it go?" Aladdin asked, looking around.

The area they stood on only went out so far, and there was no connecting platforms to it. The only ones near it were far above or far below. The two Magi would be able to easily get to them, but they would have to help Hakuryuu get anywhere safely. Even if they got to one of the other platforms, though, they found after looking around, they didn't seem to go anywhere.

Judal sighed. This dungeon was a lot of guess work.

The elder Magi had wondered off to a side of the platform, looking at one below, trying to find anything. He stared at the circular one below, but after a blink, he found it looked... different. He squinted, trying to get an impression on it, what was similar about it. There was a pattern in the grass, where had he...? It seemed to be morphing, changing, from the green to a more stone appearance, and the pattern took on a series of symbols, but none he had seen yet in this dungeon. No, it looked more like the symbols... from the Furfur dungeon.

"Hey, there's something-"

"Aww, look at this little guy!"

Judal turned back to Aladdin, the platform forgotten as he glanced to see what was the big deal. He found the baby Magi in the middle of the area, dense in the flora, and he was on his haunches paying attention to something that looked like a rabbit. It was rather large and its fur was a strange blue-green colour, but it was definitely a rabbit.

"Aladdin, you probably shouldn't touch that."

"I'm sure it's fine," he said, reaching a hand to it. "This dungeon seems pretty harmless so far, don't you think? I mean, everything has been- ow!" He retracted his hand, putting a finger in his mouth.

Hakuryuu was stepping forward, his polearm at the ready. "What happened?"

"It bit me, but it's okay. More surprised me than hurt me."

"Probably best to leave the wildlife alone," Judal commented, eyeing the odd creature.

Aladdin stood up and started to step away from it, but stopped when the thing began to convulse and vibrate.

Judal scoffed. "What did you do, baby Magi?"

"I didn't do anything!" he defended.

"Maybe you should get away from it," Hakuryuu suggested, his tone obvious with worry.

Aladdin was still stepping back when the creature curled into itself, making a loud squeal before unfurling - with another one next to it. The two rabbits stared at Aladdin, blinking, before they let out a terrible sound, their two front teeth long and fang-like.

"Aladdin-"

"Baby Magi-"

He didn't need to be told twice as he used his staff to create a gust of wind, propelling himself back and away toward the edge of the platform and away from the creatures.

"Harmless, ha!" Judal laughed, his mirth coming back as something fun was about to begin. He took out his wand, readying it for whatever came next.

"It's only two, thankfully," Hakuryuu said.

The two rabbits curled into themselves, much like the first one had, and soon there were four, all with vicious teeth and horrible sounds coming from them.

"Had to say something, huh, Hakuryuu?" Judal commented rhetorically.

It was when the four went to make another set that the two Magi reacted, sending both ice and heat the way of the rabbits. Between them, they were able to take down three, but it seemed to only hasten the others, and soon they weren't taking any time to keep multiplying.

"Oh, come on," Judal sneered, sending another attack in, but it wasn't enough. Even when he and Aladdin did a larger range of magic, it seemed to only make them populate faster to make up for the numbers. And Hakuryuu could only get the stragglers in order to not cross in front of their waves of attack.

Soon, the grass was getting fuller and fuller of the rabbits, and they grew bold, hopping up to the three, one actually making it to Hakuryuu and sinking its teeth into his wooden arm. He growled, taking it with his other hand and throwing it off the side.

"What are we supposed to do?" Aladdin shouted. "No matter how much we hit them, they keep growing in number!"

"We'll run out of space at this point," Hakuryuu said, his voice full of duress.

It wasn't something he needed to announce, he was well aware of it, especially when he had taken a step back and had to retract his foot quick, else he would have fallen off the edge. He looked over his shoulder, the platform below still in view right beneath him. The stone had fully formed, and he recognised it instantly as it opened up before his eyes, showing him a darkness he knew. It was the trap from the Furfur dungeon, the one that-

"Are there platforms beneath you guys?" he had to shout to them, the other two on opposite ends of the large area. He had to make this assumption quick, they were still fighting off the creatures coming toward them, and they were running out of room and time.

The prince and baby Magi looked behind them, then back at him. Hakuryuu inquired, "There is, but why?"

Aladdin was saying something, more to himself, and Judal could only barely hear the word 'Amon.'

"Jump," he commanded.

"What?" they both shouted back.

"Just jump!" he repeated, readying himself for his own plunge. "What other option do we have?"

They looked over there shoulders again, but Hakuryuu was the one uncertain, Aladdin just nodded his acknowledgement. It was actually the baby Magi who went first, the prince only doing so after a harsh stare from the elder Magi.

The last one, Judal only gave one more glance to the still growing in number rabbits before he jumped off the edge, and floated into the trap below.


	15. Scent and Renewal

**Title. **Zillullah  
><strong>Chapter title.<strong> Scent and Renewal  
><strong>Authour. <strong>~sushisama~  
><strong>Fandom. <strong>Magi  
><strong>Main Pairing. <strong>Sinbad/Judal  
><strong>Warnings.<strong> Not really any, just a hint to intimacy.  
><strong>Disclaimer. <strong>None of the characters from Magi belong to me, I'm only borrowing them. However, Sallevine is my creation, and the things that come with it.  
><strong>Notes.<strong> Someone had asked what happened to chapter two. It, and the Celebration chapter I had to edit out and can be read in full on AO3 or my tumblr (all the same name). Because I got reported. Twice. So instead of risking the story getting removed, I just did that. And that's how it's going to be from now on.  
>GUESS WHAT HAPPENS AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.<p>

* * *

><p>There was always a certain scent that Sinbad had about himself. To Judal, it was sandalwood and salt, like the sea was always with him, with a thin odour of musk underneath. It was a smell he had become so familiar, he did not need the presence of his unique half-depraved Rukh to know when the man was coming. He even found he liked it in some fashion, not that he would ever admit it out loud. Despite himself, though, when he was still in Kou, he would occasionally burn the same sandalwood incense Sinbad had, filling his room with the scent, and letting himself get lost in the pleasant memories that came with it. It was the few moments he allowed himself to miss him, those months in between visits.<p>

Every now and again, the king had a lingering stench of pipe smoke on his tunic. It was rare, and only when he was truly stressed out about something, his kingdom, something going on with his generals, something like that. He had only smelled it on him a handful of times, if even that, and most of those times were when he was hiding from Sindria's celebrations. Seeing him with a pipe was even a rarer sight, he had only caught him with it once.

The first time Judal had ever caught the scent, however, was in the Furfur dungeon. Over two years ago, that was the first time he had been so close that he could smell every part of him. The incense, the sea, the sweat, and that tobacco, fresh and stall in the same sniff. It hadn't been intentional, it wasn't like he had just gone up and sniffed the man, but it couldn't have been helped, not then. Not when they-

The smell of Sinbad was all around Judal when he woke. He hadn't even opened his eyes, but it felt like he was here, every sense in him flooded with the king. And when he finally lifted his lids, it left him with an ache in his chest that he wasn't waking to the idiot next to him, but a cold stone all around him. He didn't even know how he had lost consciousness or when exactly it had happened, he could only surmise it was when he came into the trap that something had knocked him out, as it was the last thing he remembered. He grimaced, and as he flexed and moved, just enough to roll off his stomach, a wave of panic hit him. He had landed face first, he could tell by the numbness flooding his cheeks and abdomen, but that wasn't the immediate concern that came up. He wrapped his hands around his stomach, concentrating.

He was doing more than feeling for its life force, though. No, he felt that, it was still warm within him, and the white Rukh even seemed not too distressed. Their songs were a little off key, but he was sure if there was something really wrong, they would be alerting him. But he was trying for something more, silently asking his own Rukh for the ability to just be more assured that it was all right. He had no idea what he was doing, but it was almost instinctual, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the little thing respond. He let out an uneasy laugh, unfamiliar with the flood of emotion that came from knowing the baby was all right. He had never really been this concerned for another person's well-being, it was an odd sensation to actually care.

"Going to be as tough as your fathers, huh?" Judal said to the thing in a light voice. "Bet you'll be as thick headed as that idiot."

Confident that it was okay, he gave closer attention to that around him, the area illuminated by a soft blue-green light from above. It was small of a stone oval shaped pit, not much room for him to move around in. He could flip around easily enough, but it wasn't like he could stretch out or run any length, almost a like the size of a well. Not too far from where he landed was his wand, and he picked it up. Looking up, it was sealed with a large round disk, only about five feet above, leaving him no room to stand. It had a marking on it, but none from the Zaleos dungeon. No, he knew that mark well.

He was in the trap he and Sinbad had fallen into in the Furfur dungeon.

He leaned against the wall, taking some of the jerky from his satchel and nibbling on it. He knew this trap, knew what he needed to do to get out of it, if it was indeed that same trap. But he would need a bit more Magoi to lift the stone above. Though the fight against the creatures before hadn't necessarily been difficult, where the little thing took so much of his, especially during fights, he was a little more drained than normal. It was similar to his duel with the baby Magi, and he was glad they had made this excursion now instead of later on. Who knows how much it would need as it grew inside of him.

Judal let his mind wander as he munched on the dried meat, his other hand playing with the garnet necklace that hung from his neck, and it came to the last time he was in this trap. He tried to stop the thought from going further, to halt the memory before it unfolded more, but the scent was all around him, and he couldn't help himself. He thought of how the idiot had been the one to spring it, after they had spent so much energy on fighting walking armour. The Magi had easily stepped over the pressure plate, but the king, so wrapped up in some asinine monologue, had missed it, and in the last moment had pulled Judal down into the pit with him.

When they had landed, it was Judal on top of Sinbad, an awkward position that had left them both uncomfortable, but with nowhere else to go in the small space. There wasn't a way to lift the stone cover, the weight of it too much for either, especially when neither could get the leverage needed with the short room. No other option, they had to wait for Judal to get his Magoi back up, meaning he had to rest.

That had been when he smelled him. He was in the man's lap, after all, it couldn't be avoided. He was so close, there were things that just couldn't be helped. Much like how he assumed Sinbad couldn't help the way he had stared at the youth so openly, especially when the Magi was stretching, trying to open the stone above.

Something about that look, the way the king had tried so hard to hide his want, that piqued Judal's interest. He already had his own curiosities - not necessarily about Sinbad, but just in general - and he took advantage of the situation and Sinbad's weakening inhibitions. He couldn't even explain to himself now what had possessed him to do it, whether to blame it on youth, curiosity, or just the closeness they were forced into, but he had stolen a kiss, and it wasn't long before they had found another way to pass the time.

True, it had been counterproductive, and they would have to wait that much longer for his strength to return, since they had opted to that exercise than letting Judal rest, but neither one of them seemed against it. It wasn't exactly what he had in mind for his first time, but then again, he hadn't really given it more of a thought than that he wanted a first time.

Sinbad hadn't been that gentle, either, not that first time. In their rush to just feel and be completed, there was no sense for taking their time, to make sure of each other's comfort. It had hurt, but it was also good, all of those first times had been. He hadn't known what to expect, and it certainly wasn't that, but when he had just gone at it like that, Judal assumed it was supposed to be like that. It wasn't until one of their much later liaisons, one of the few times he had spent the night with the king, that they had gone slow, and he knew it didn't always have to be like that.

But he never regretted his actions, despite the lack of foresight. He was still glad he had moved in on him, claimed what would eventually become his. And as he ran a hand over his stomach, he couldn't help but smile, knowing that the simple act of that first kiss was what had led him to this moment.

Judal was struck with a sudden and strong urge to see Sinbad and tell him about the little thing. And for once he wasn't anxious at the thought. It almost made him smile.

He shook his head of the thought; it was no time for it. If he was going to tell Sinbad, he had to get out of the pit first. Finishing the last piece of meat, he straightened up, getting on his knees and holding up his wand. He felt the Magoi coursing through him at its now-normal divided strength, and it wasn't with much effort that he was able to use gravity magic to move the large stone up and out of his way.

The stone gone, all he had to do was stand up and grab the edge of the pit, and when he couldn't pull himself up right away, he just floated to above. He was expecting to be back on the grassy platform from before when he got out, but he found himself in a dimly lit room with no tile, no stones, smooth all around him. Aside from two other stone portals, and near them were his two companions. They were off to the side, talking to each other. Well, more Aladdin was talking quickly to the prince, his speed masking a nervousness in his voice, as he described what he had seen in his trap.

Judal only listened to the words as far as Amon and the mention of his buffoon king's candidate before he coughed, announcing himself to them. They both whipped around, and they looked relieved to see the elder Magi. But their relief lessened a little as they inspected him.

"Judal, your stomach," Hakuryuu said.

"What?" Judal looked down at himself, and sighed at the bruise on his abdomen. He figured he would have something on his face, but he could understand why the concern was about his lower parts. He looked back up at them, flashing them a cocky smile. "Don't worry. We're fine."

The prince still looked a little worried, but Aladdin smiled some. Judal joined them, patting the prince on the shoulder as he looked around them. Just beyond where they stood, was a door, large and marbled, with the symbol of the two spirals on it.

"Suppose that's the Djinn, huh?"

Aladdin nodded. "Haven't been able to get in, though." He knocked on the door, and it made a dull, hollow noise. "Not sure what it wants."

"It's where Orphaed said he always got stuck," Judal added. He kept his eyes on the door, examining it while trying to remember something from Eurydice's journals that might help. "That woman of his wrote about it, that every time he came back, it was because he got here, but didn't knew where to go. He tried magic, trying to find a trigger, but nothing. He would just go home, forget about the dungeon for a while, until they had dreams about it. Then he'd try again."

"'They?'" Hakuryuu inquired.

Judal blinked and turned to him. "Yeah, they both had the dreams about the dungeon."

"Then why didn't Eurydice come with him?"

The two turned to the blue haired boy. "What?"

"If she had the dreams, too, maybe the Djinn wanted to meet with her as well?"

"They had shared dreams," Judal said. "She wrote it off because it wasn't the first time they had the same ones."

"But what if it wasn't a shared dream?" Hakuryuu continued the line of thought.

Judal looked between them before turning back to the door. "What if it wasn't..." He reached out, his fingers lightly touching the centre of the spiral. It was smooth and cold, but it warmed as it started to light up under his hand. He retracted himself, and the light dulled and went away.

"Judal?" Aladdin called.

"They shared dreams," he repeated. "But it wasn't meant for Orphaed."

He touched the door again with a little more force, and he grinned when his fingertips went through.

"What did you do?" Hakuryuu asked.

Judal chuckled. "Something about four months ago, that would make you blush."

And that was what he was doing, when Judal chanced a glance at him. Aladdin just seemed confused by the statement.

"I'll try to be quick," he said as he stepped forward, his side going through the door.

"Are you sure? You'll be alone, you don't know what's in there."

"I doubt the Djinn would have called if his intention was harmful," Aladdin said. He smiled at Judal. "Just be careful, okay?"

The elder Magi nodded. "Be here when I get back." Hakuryuu agreed, though he still looked unconvinced as Judal walked further into the room beyond.

When he emerged on the other side of the door, it was to a room similar to the platform area. There was green everywhere, but the flowers were more abundant and there were fruiting trees along the edges. The arrangement of the flora wasn't sporadic like the other room, however, it was more of a pattern to it, like an elaborate garden. There was a waterfall at the far end, large and giving life to the stream that circled the area. And all around were creatures, large insects buzzing around, brightly coloured birds chirping, and the rabbits from before jumping around. At the sight of them, he readied his wand, preparing for an attack.

"They won't hurt you."

Judal looked around, and to his side, there it was. The large blue-skinned figure, one in every dungeon, though he could have sword it wasn't there a moment earlier. The voice it spoke with was indiscernible, a feminine and masculine tone mixed into one. Upon further inspection, he found the Djinn, naked other than a poorly draped cloth around its legs, had both breasts and the lower parts of a male. S/he had a look to it, everything about it was both male and female in one, and his/her face was adorned with markings, similar to the one in the front of Eurydice's journal, and on his/her stomach was the double spiral. His/her long braid fell to the side, curled around a nearby tree. S/he sat cross legged, smiling a large smile at the Magi.

Judal eyed the Djinn. "And you must be Zaleos."

"Guilty," s/he answered with a chuckle. "You weren't who I was expecting," s/he said, giving him a glance over. "But a Magi, nonetheless." S/he rubbed at her chin. "And isn't that such a sight, carrying that little one with you."

"Orphaed has been gone for a while," Judal informed.

Zaleos looked a little disappointed by the comment. "What of his little one?"

Judal didn't answer.

The Djinn sighed. "That's disappointing. And I had really hoped they would have at least one." There was a brief pause before Zaleos spoke again. "I called to her, you know. I really wanted to help."

"And how could you help?"

Before s/he answered, the Djinn stood, the ground shaking as s/he did, then Zaleos was in front of him, only standing a foot or so taller. "I do not have much consideration for adults, you know. They screw up their lives, and most of the time there's no redeeming them." S/he reached out, aiming to put a hand on Judal's stomach, but the Magi reflexively moved. There had been enough people touching him recently, he didn't need another person laying a hand on him.

Zaleos just smiled, no offense taken as s/he retracted her hand. "Children have potential, they can become something great. But only if they are given a chance to."

"Meaning?" Judal asked, his brows furrowing, trying to hurry the Djinn to the point.

"I protect children, papa Magi," Zaleos said in a sing-song voice. "From start to finish. Even if it means protecting an adult in the process."

"So, you only wanted to get Eurydice here to protect her child?"

"Yes." The Djinn hummed. "Well, anyone that came through that door, I would have protected, but hers I had an interest in."

"And why is that?"

"Because it was a child of a Magi. How is that not worth protecting?"

Judal hesitated before his next question. "...and mine?"

Zaleos grinned in response.

::*~~*::

There was a group waiting for them when the boat arrived back in Sindria. At the head of it was Sinbad, looking eager as he welcomed them all back. It was easy to see how he wanted to reach out and give Judal a more meaningful greeting when he was within arm's length of him, but he thankfully held himself back. The Magi still smiled at him, something more sincere than his usual cocky one.

He was a little thrown, though, when he got closer to him and found the fading bruises on his face and stomach. His question was ignored, Judal shrugging him off and saying how he just wanted to get back to his room to take a nap. The walk back to the palace, though, he made an effort to ease the king's mind, and walked directly beside him, chatting a little about what Sallevine had been like. He even reached out once and again, stroking his hand, even holding it when the streets got more crowded and he thought no one could see.

Sinbad gave him a soft smile, though he couldn't help but notice there was some underlying question in the look. Judal just grinned, enjoying his confusion.

When they got back to the palace, there was a feast waiting for them, and Judal had been so grateful for the meal, he forgot about his desire to rest. They hadn't had much to eat on the ship, and he felt no need to deny himself the plates he wanted. Hakuryuu had eyed him when he started, an encouragement in the look to partake as much as he could, and Sinbad, whom he had made sure to sit next to, had a great smile at seeing him eat so much.

He wondered if he would still seem so happy when he knew _why_ he was eating so much.

There was chatter among the group, Aladdin going on about the mage's guild, while Pisti had compliments about their drink selection and that she had even brought some bottles back with her. Even Spartos had some comment about the stores there, and the king listened to them all with interest. He had to call out to Hakuryuu who seemed lost in thought, and he just described the Herathetic and mage's guild.

Judal was too busy eating to really bring anything to the conversation, but he had already spoken about his impression of the city (only some of it, of course, but the rest was for later). He was actually in his own mind for most of the meal, as well, trying to think of how to start his conversation with the king. First, he would have to get him away from everyone else, but that was easy enough to do. Sinbad would gladly be taken away if his Magi so wanted it, he wouldn't make any fuss if he dragged him away. But the words were not coming to him, how he should say it, if he should say it first, lead up to it, and as the lunch went on, he found himself getting more and more nervous.

No matter how many times he ran over it in his head, he kept finding he was more worried about Sinbad's reaction than anything else.

By the time they had finished eating, Judal had almost talked himself out of his admission. But when they were parting ways, each off to do their own thing to relax after the trip, he found both Hakuryuu and Aladdin giving him a very serious and determined look. Even Sinbad had noticed, asking what they seemed so off put about.

Judal sighed. "Nothing," he said, grabbing the front of his wrap and pulling on it. "But we need to talk, come on."

"Uh, okay," Sinbad answered, his tone confused, but let himself be led away.

As they ascended the stairs, Judal leading them to his room instead of Sinbad's because it was a shorter distance, he held on to the long part of his wrap, leading him along but keeping a distance. He was still thinking, still trying to get his words together, and he didn't want to look at Sinbad as he did. It made him anxious again, but he knew no matter what, he had to get it out.

After all, if he didn't admit to it, Hakuryuu would be quick to provide the information. He had no reason to doubt the prince's conviction on the subject.

When they were in his room, the door closed, Judal had turned, opening his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Sinbad's mouth descending on him for a rough kiss. He was startled by the suddenness, but relaxed, chuckling a little into it at the king's unhindered affections. He put his arms around his neck, and Sinbad wrapped his arms around his middle, lifting him just a bit, and taking steps toward the bed.

They lingered for a bit before Sinbad finally pulled back a bit, and Judal rested his forehead against his. The king didn't put him down immediately, smiling at him and holding on. The Magi allowed the affection, smirking as he said, "It's only been a week."

"You didn't think of me?"

"Who would think of you?"

Sinbad laughed and placed another light and quick kiss on his cheek. They were silent for a moment, just resting against one another, and just enjoying being together again. Judal had never really felt this jolt of connection like this, not after such a short period of time being away. There had been several times when they were apart for months, and while he missed the king, he never felt this relieved to see him, to be close to him again. Maybe he had become too familiar, too used to seeing him in the day. Is this what it would be like from now on? One of them going away for some reason or another, and then being so happy on the return?

If he had been asked months ago, the idea would bother him, wanting to return so earnestly to Sinbad's arms. Now feeling his touch again, sinking into his warmth after being reminded what it was like without, he realised it wasn't that bad of a feeling.

"You went to a dungeon," Sinbad mentioned.

Judal blinked, following the golden gaze as it rested on his garnet necklace, where the sigil of a Djinn lay. He shrugged a bit, and the motion led to the king lowering his feet back to the marbled floor. "There was one there, we decided to go."

"I'm surprised you have the Djinn, not Hakuryuu."

"It isn't mine."

Sinbad furrowed his brow in confusion.

Judal's smile turned somewhat nervous, but he knew it was a good precursor to what he needed to discuss. "Sinbad, we need to talk about something..."

He was a little thrown by the anxious look that overcame the king. Shouldn't he be the nervous one?

"What's wrong with you, idiot?"

Sinbad blinked. His arms fell to where his hands rested almost limply on Judal's hips. "Well, it's just... You said you would have an answer for me."

Judal's smirk returned, and a bit of a chuckle left him. "Idiot king," he said softly, taking Sinbad's face in his palms. He leaned up for a kiss, one the man was happy to return. "You should have known my answer."

The king's smile was slow and hesitant. "Yes?"

Judal kissed him again. "Yes."

Sinbad didn't even bother to hide his delight at the answer, wrapping his arms once more around the Magi as he kissed him again, this time all over. He lifted him up once more, this time to set him on the bed, his kisses becoming more and more, and Judal just sniggered at the enthusiasm as he tried to keep up with him.

The king kissed him on the mouth once more, passionate in his endeavour, and Judal returned it, his hands bunching the front of his tunic. Sinbad was leaned over him, his hands on his hips again, before moving down his thighs, navigating his legs to wrap around his waist. The man's heat was infectious, and he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him close as their mouths went at each other.

Sinbad's kisses moved along his jaw and neck, and it was easy to tell how he wanted to celebrate the news. And with his hands wandering, he was inclined to join in, as he was rather enjoying the feel of him. He moaned when teeth grazed the underside of his chin, and for a long moment he was lost in the touch of his king, curling his fingers in his violet locks and murmuring.

But a hand gracing his stomach put his mind back on track.

He put a hand on Sinbad's chest, pushing him back just a bit. "Hold on."

Sinbad stopped, but he could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't understand the hesitation. "What's wrong?"

"We... Remember, I said we had to discuss something when I got back..."

"We just-"

"Not that, something else."

"What else could there be?"

"Well, ah..."

He was delaying, he knew. Sinbad's eyes, as concerned as they were, didn't make it any easier.

"What is it, Judal?"

Judal tried to sit up a bit, thinking if they weren't in such an intimate position it might not be as hard to speak. Sinbad gave him the room to move, but he found the man's presence was still close around him.

"This.. this is going to sound really strange, but listen..."

And Sinbad was, his gaze was eager, but it only made it worse. He felt under pressure, and he had to advert his eyes from the king's.

"Tell me, Judal." There was a kiss on his forehead, and then another waiting glance.

"Is it something serious?" His voice was unsure, concerned, and he was certain that the pause he was taking wasn't easing the king's mind any. "Judal, whatever it is, we-"

"Sinbad," he interrupted, and in one breath finished, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>And now we are caught up. :D<p>

By the way, to keep up, really being on my tumblr or AO3 is best. Also, the stories I can't post here (you know, the good smutty ones) are there. Also! I have an Ask blog that's a myth Sinju AU at ask - mythical - sinju . tumblr . com. Without the spaces, of course.

Until next time, my lovelies!


End file.
